Love Kills Thousands
by JRock-Chik
Summary: AU[SuzuxTetsu]:Suzu's insane and wants to avenge the death of his brother. Before he can do anything he has to survive Valentines with the Yamazaki's! Between cake disasters and mistletoe mishaps, will he ever get his chance?R&R![COMPLETED]
1. Prologue:Insanity's Freedom

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or SIP(M). Nor do I own any of the characters in this story. So no sueing k? Thank you!

Mahono: This is a GuyxGuy story. Inother words this is a yaoi, shonan-ai, gay, guy loves guy story. ok? Don't like it please feel free to leave. The pairings are as following. Main: SuzuxTetsu Minor: HijikataxOkita, HeisukexShinpachi, AkesatoxYamanami. These are the pairings you might glimpse but will not grow/ work in the end: TatsuxAyumu, SayaxTetsu. Those people will not and do not get together in this story. At all. Period. Thank you for being so understanding. Please R&R and go on and read the story. Have fun!

----

Prologue-

Cold, white, and stale; this describes everything and everyone who entered and left the mental hospital. It was meant to send an improper message. We are clean, we are pure, and we are good. It was meant to hide the screams and crashes that ruptured from each patient's room. Those who were tied and bound laughed in hysteria or screamed in agony. Those who could move threw vases, broke windows, or hurled insults at the ones who claimed they where trying to help. All the white was just meant to cover up the invisible black marks that tainted and stained what lay underneath the paint, fabric, and padding.

Some weren't meant to be there, or so they claimed. Some said they where perfectly normal, just like everyone else. Cutter's claimed it that the doctors where blowing things up to unrealistic proportions, people who couldn't live in the present claimed that everything was as it was supposed to be; that all the other people out side where the ones who couldn't live in the present.

One boy knew where he belonged though. He knew why they put him here, why he was tied up, why they spoon fed him. Everyone was afraid of him. They were afraid of his speed and strength. Afraid that after the death of his beloved brother that he would snap and kill everyone that had been there, but hadn't helped.

He couldn't blame them; he had screamed and shouted at everyone who was there. He had threatened to kill them all for their betrayal.

He'd suffered through all their pampering. The young boy knew there was only one way out. So, he acted normal. He acted courteous to his nurses and smiled at them sanely. Lying to them he spilled his guts telling them false happenings about him and his brother. How he mourned the loss and how he was truly sorry for threatening all the people around him, who could not have done anything for him even if they had tried. He pretended to be normal.

It had all paid off too. He was being set free from this monstrous dove hell. Now mind you, he still wasn't sane, just an ample liar and a con artist. Today was the day he was being set free into the real world. All he had to do now was quietly wait in his small glossy white padded room anxiously scratching at his tight thick shell white straightjacket.

A light knock sounded on his door as a nurse in a white dress peeked her head in. "Sir?" she asked in a sweetly southern voice.

The boy turned his coppery eyes towards the dame and answered in a fake sweet voice that had fooled all his nurses for the desperately long several years. "Yes ma'am, I'm here."

She turned her head towards the voice, "Ah yes, forgive me. It's hard to see you when even you're hair is white." She stated apologetically.

Kitamura gave a light chuckle. His hair wasn't really white; it was more of pale silver. It stuck out in slightly odd places, but it wasn't too unruly. "Well at least my tan skin sticks out in this place."

The nurse's eyes held a glimmer of wonder. "Yes, I have been wondering how your skin could stay so dark while being trapped in a place so white."

"Enough about my looks," The dark lad smiled kindly standing up and walking briskly over to the nurse who was still only half way in. "Is there a particular reason you came to see me?"

The nurse just nodded and opening the door wider so he could slip by her. They took a quiet walk down the noisy hallways the nurse not saying a thing until they reached the front of the building.

Stepping behind the tan young man she started to undo the knots and locks that held his jacket in place. "Today is your last day here." She began.

Undoing the last buckle and slipping off the jacket she smiled at him. "Today you are free."

The tan boy stretched his numb limbs. Oh it felt so good to move freely again! He pushed open the doors and saw that the whole world was sheeted in a lush green. It was so awkward seeing a bright color that clashed with his onetime hell after such a long time. He had to admit though it was refreshing to see an actual color and not just the absence of one. The nurse just stood and smiled at him as she watched him take the whole scenery in. Turning towards the nurse he bowed his head to her in thanks.

The nurse just gave a slight nod. "Um…Kitamura…I know it's close to Valentines Day, and I understand that it's really not fair making you spend your first Valentines after getting out of this place alone…so…" The nurse smiled a tiny smile at you younger boy.

The nurse took a deep sigh and looked straight into the boy's shimmering coppery eyes, "Would you like to spend Valentines Day with me and my little brother?"

Suzu should have known that they would have made arrangements to have someone watch him right after he got out. They must have forced the unpleasant task onto this poor girl. He couldn't be rude, not right after they had just set him free, so he accepted with a simple nod.

The nurse's smile never wavered. "Well, I'm Ayumu." She introduced herself, "I'll be getting off in a bit if you're willing to wait."

So, Suzu had plans for the spring. Who knew things would spin so out of control? Especially that it would all crash right down on his head, certainly not him.

----

Mahono:Yep that's the end of the prologue! It's just the begining too! I know there wasn't any fluff or romance in this chapter....but there will be in the next one! Thanks for reading, please reveiw! Have a good V-day!!


	2. Chapter 1:VCake Disaster

Disclaimer: Falala lala I do not own PMK lala lala or SIP(M) falala So no sueing! la laaaaa!

Mahono: Once again...GuyxGuy love. main pairing TetsuxSuzu. Don't like it please leave... though you people should have figured that out when you read the prologue...Oh and for those who where wondering, I did once post this as an x-mas story, but it had to many mistakes to I re-did it and made it into a V-day one! Yay!

----

V-Cake Disaster-

"Why do we have to go Tatsu? I don't even like Susumu!" A fiery little red head squeaked.

They where sloshing threw the muddy country streets in a fairly used BMW with piles of chocolates stuffed into the back seats and Tetsu was thoroughly ticked. He did not want to spend his spring with that annoying, no eye browed, emotionless jerk named Susumu!!

Tatsu's eye began to twitch as his stomach throbbed in pain. "You're just going to have to live with it Tetsu. We're spending our Spring Vacation with the Yamasaki's and that's that." He sighed.

"Besides, Ayumu said that they just took in a young boy about your age." Tatsu stole a glance at his glowering younger brother, "Surely if nothing else, you can play with him."

"I don't _play_." Tetsu spat. "I'm not five you know!"

"And if we're just spending Valentines with the three of them why do we have a bus load of stuff?" Tetsu rambled on, "I mean we could have just gotten one chocolate for each of them!"

"Because Ayumu's throwing a party." Tatsu gave his little brother a half smile while flicking the turn signal on. "Hijikata, Okita, Sanosuke, Akesato and Yamanami, their daughter Saya, Shinpachi, and Heisuke will all be there too."

Tatsu took a deep breath and pulled up to a large house that had been put fairly far away from the other neighborhoods which stood on the sleepy little hill. It was decorated pretty well with heart-shaped lights and a few Cupids placed at random in the yard.

Eyeing the still sulking red head Tatsu pleaded for him to be good to which Tetsu grudgingly agreed. As long as a certain 'no eye browed meany' kept his distance. The brothers climbed out of the car and took the chocolates out of the back seats. Tetsu dragged his feet, kicking up rocks as they made their way to the front door. Waiting at the bottom of the brightly painted red wooden steps his older brother rang the doorbell while Tetsu hid behind arms full of wrapped chocolates.

Ayumu opened the door and smiled at the two brothers. "Oh good you're here in time to help me cook and decorate!" she grinned moving to the side to let the two in.

Tetsu darted in right before his brother nearly knocking the taller man over. Warmth! Oh it was so good to have warmth! Tetsu dropped the presents on the couch and instantly huddled near the hot fire ignoring the evil looks his older brother was giving him. It might have been spring, but it was still cold!

Tatsu just sighed and smiled briefly at Ayumu. "Please forgive my brother for his rudeness. We really are grateful to be able to stay with you and your brother for spring break."

Ayumu nodded and told him not to worry about it. Tetsu turned around just in time to see Ayumu get up on her toes and place a chaste kiss on his older brother's cheek.

"Ewww!" Tetsu moaned covering his eyes. That was NOT something he wanted to see.

Tatsu just turned a slight shade of pink and mildly stuttered at a giggling Ayumu.

Ayumu pointed up at the frame of the door smiling. "Mistletoe Tatsu." She patted him on the shoulder to prove that she really meant nothing by it. "I couldn't find anything like it for V-day, so I just placed a few hearts on it."

Tatsu nodded with a look that oddly symbolized relief and slight disappointment. Tetsu just shrugged it off. As long as he never, _ever _had to be related to Susumu he'd be happy.

"Oh great, the runt's here." A rough voice glowered from the top of the stairs.

Tetsu just glared at the taller boy with a mullet. It was true the guy had nearly no eye brows. He was dressed in simple slacks and a long sleeved blue v-neck. He steadily walked down the stairs in his socks and stood next to his older sibling. Tetsu had actually been stupid enough to wear just a T-shirt with the print 'Monkey Boy' and zip off shorts with tennis shoes. This was of course, against Tatsu's warnings. Tatsu had actually dressed almost too warmly and had layer upon layers of shirts and jackets. Tetsu just glared at Susumu blaming him for his frozen knees. He was going to blame the guy for anything bad that happened on this little vacation of theirs and that was that.

Ayumu sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Susumu would you please help Tatsu by getting their luggage and putting it in the guest room.

Susumu nodded slightly grabbing his shoes before he stepped outside. One very loud scream later Tetsu grinned. Susumu had slipped on some rocks that Tetsu kicked onto the steps and landed face first in the mud. When Susumu had come back in holding two bags there was a dirt and grime smeared all over him along with a lump of mud on top of his head. Tetsu just snickered at the sight and tried to look innocent. Ayumu sighed and shook her head and pointed for her brother to go upstairs while Tatsu yammered on about an apology for his 'inconsiderate' and 'rude' little brother.

Tatsu finished apologizing and Tetsu had turned his small attention span back to the warmth of the fire, but Tatsu still had a slightly worried look on his face. Ayumu took notice and asked him what was wrong.

Tatsu gave her a quick glance and apologized, "Didn't you say that you took in a boy about Tetsu's age not too long ago?"

Tatsu gave a slightly disappointed glance towards his younger sibling. "I was hoping Tetsu would have some one to distract him from picking fights with Susumu."

Ayumu just smiled at that. "Yes, we did actually. Hold on one second."

Turning Ayumu walked up the stairs and disappeared after turning down the hall and entering a room. Upon her return a young boy round 16 or so followed closely behind her. Tatsu nearly mistook the boy's snow white hair for a weird fuzzy hat. When he got closer he could tell that the weird hat was hair and it wasn't white it was silver.

Ayumu introduced the boy to the older man "Tatsu, this is Kitamura Suzu. Suzu this is Tatsunosuke Ichimura."

The silver haired boy bowed to Tatsu and gave what Tatsu supposed was this boy's form of a smile. "Pleasure to meet you sir."

Tatsu bowed back thanking the boy and telling him how refreshing it was to see someone his age with actual_ manners_. Lord knew his brother didn't have any…

Ayumu pointed to the boy sitting next to the fire. "And that is Tetsunosuke. He's Tatsunosuke's little brother."

Suzu just gave a wry smile. "So this is the little brat Susumu is so fond of." He stated sarcastically.

At that Tetsu promptly turned to face the slightly older boy. "Who are you calling a brat?"

Tetsu shot up and stomped over to the taller silver haired kid. "I am _not_ a brat."

Suzu found a new love, pushing this kid's buttons. "Sure you're not, brat."

Tetsu's furrowed his eye brows in a sign of frustration. "Stop calling me a brat, you stupid cat!"

Oh, Tatsu could feel that ulcer closing in. This was going to be a long Valentines.

The boys tossed insults back and forth for a while, Suzu seeming to have fun with it, Tetsu seeming to grow more and more irritated as he lost nearly every round. They both received a sound slap on the back of their heads from Ayumu to shut the two up.

"Since you two became such good friends so fast, you can make the cake!" Ayumu scolded them while pushing them into the kitchen.

Tetsu and Suzu moaned at their punishment each blaming the other for this unwelcome predicament.

After Ayumu left the kitchen the boys split up to get the supplies needed for the cake. Placing all the ingredients onto the counter Suzu began to read off the directions while Tetsu put them all together. It was the beginning of a dire situation soon to be known as the 'V-Cake Disaster'.

"Ok the oven's been pre heated, did you spray and line the pan?" Suzu glanced over his shoulder at his new cooking partner.

Tetsu nodded setting the spray can aside. Taking the initiative Suzu mixed the cream sugar, shortening, and eggs into a large bowl and mixed it all together. Tetsu watched in mild boredom as the older boy worked.

Noting Tetsu's apparent boredom Suzu decided to give him something to do again once he was done. When he finished with the mix he set it aside turning towards his companion.

Suzu glanced at the cooking directions. "Ok I'll do the flour and nuts and stuff, mix. You just mix the two and three/fourths of flour, baking soda, cinnamon, allspice, salt, add it to the egg mix when you're done k?"

Tetsu stood erect and saluted his companion. "Rodger that!" he grinned turning to do the task that he was assigned.

Suzu just sighed, this boy was weird. No wonder he got on a guy like Susumu nerves, he was so hyper. He forced himself to look at the bigger picture though, no not the cake, when he was done here he would go out and avenge his brother. All he had to do was get through this Valentines Day. It seemed so simple.

When the entire mix was completed they placed the cake into the oven and waited. Tetsu was perched on the counter while Suzu leaned against the oven patiently. Several minutes passed before Tetsu got fed up with the annoying silence and tried to get the older boy to say something.

"So how did you end up here?" Tetsu blurted. "I mean you must have done _something_ special for Ayumu and Susumu to actually let you stay here and live with them."

Suzu shot a pointed glare at the red head. "I don't think that's--" Suzu's mouth clamped shut.

A bitter smell hit Suzu's nostrils. It smelled like…burning sweets?

Tetsu just frowned at his supposed new friend. "If you don't want me to know just say so, sheash."

The sliver haired boy just held up his hand. "Shut up, moron." Suzu sniffed the air again. "Do you smell something burning?"

Tetsu sniffed the air too. "Yeah now that you mention it…It smells kind of weird…"

The oven Suzu was leaning against began to rattle and shake like a rabid dog. Suzu jumped back startled. His tan skin paled to a color rivaling that of his hair with just a tad bit more brown in it.

"Tetsu," Suzu stated slowly turning around. "Run!"

The oven's door burst open blasting Suzu straight into an unsuspecting red head. They sailed through the air before hitting the cabinets on the other side of the kitchen with a sickening crack.

When the smoke cleared Suzu didn't want to get up. Whatever he had hit was soft and warm. Its patterned breathing was almost relaxing.

Wait…breathing? Holly--!

Suzu shot up only to hit his head against an open cabinet door. Suzu sent string of cusswords flying threw his brain. Today was just not going his way.

Rubbing his head Suzu growled at the red head who's eyes where spinning in all directions as if in a daze. "Christ, Tetsu how much baking powder did you put in that damn, cake?!"

Tetsu moaned lifting his head from an awkward position that it had gotten stuck in from the blast. "I dunno." He whined. "I just put in whatever was left in the box."

"You put the whole friggin' box in!?" Suzu shouted.

He grabbed the boy by the neck shaking the already dizzy boy into next month. "You are an absolute moron!"

The two rolled around on the floor shouting at each other. Suzu aiming to kill Tetsu for his stupidity while Tetsu tried to kick the stronger boy off of him.

"I don't think any living or dead being can match your king sized stupidity you call a—Ayumu!" Suzu shouted dropping the younger boy's head that crashed to the floor with yet another sickening thud.

Tetsu rubbed his sore skull. "Hey, you can make fun of me but don't go dragging Ayumu into it too!" He blurted.

Suzu glared at the idiotic boy under him and nodded his head up in a silent command to tell him to look up. When Tetsu did as asked he drew in a sharp gasp. Towering above them was a very P.O.ed Ayumu with the back of her hands thrust upon her hips, her foot tapping in impatience. Next to her was a very sorry looking Tatsu who was pale, bending over as his ulcer gnawed at his insides once again.

"A…Ayumu…Tatsu…heh we we're just …playing?" Tetsu tried desperately to lie his way out of yet another punishment.

The look on Tatsu's face told Tetsu that this was not the type of playing he had been hoping for the two boys to do. Who could blame the guy? Walking in on your little brother with another boy on top of him could not be a good feeling. Especially not when there was goopy bread and weird juice covering the floor and sticking in your hair. Nope _defiantly_ not the picture Tatsu had been hoping for.

Suzu crawled off the smaller red head dusting himself of all the pieces of chocolate and bread that stuck to his skin and clothing.

"Sorry, ma'am." Suzu muttered.

Tatsu seemed to regain some composure ordered Tetsu to apologize also.

Ayumu just sighed and pushed a broom into Tetsu's hands and a mop into Suzu's. "Just… clean up." Turning she dragged Tatsu away from the two.

The two boys glared at each other. They turned their back to one another and began to clean in heavy silence.

Once they had finished cleaning Suzu picked up the tin pan that they had been using to cook that cake in. He noticed at the bottom of the pan was some cake that had been saved from the explosion. Getting a particularly evil idea he scooped some of it out wetting his lips during the process.

The silver kitty turned to look at his sulking friend. "Hey, Tetsu." He called to get the boy's attention.

Tetsu turned around glaring at him. "What is it?"

Suzu just grinned at Tetsu's temper. "Want to try some of the cake that's left? You know, to see what it would have tasted like if you hadn't screwed up?" Suzu teased the younger boy mercilessly.

Tetsu growled but accepted the offer by snatching it out of the taller boy's hands and shoving it into his mouth.

Tetsu's eyes blinked in pleasurable surprise. "Not bad, but…why was it wet?" Tetsu eyed the older boy suspiciously.

Suzu bit his bottom lip trying to stifle a laugh. He ended up snorting before doubling over in laughter.

Tetsu's eye brows knitted together in confusion. "What? What's so funny?"

Suzu picked out a piece of cake from the bottom of the pan once more. Turning to fully face Tetsu he wet his lips again and let a string of silivia dribble onto the piece of cake before popping it into his mouth.

Tetsu's eyes shot open wide in comprehentsion. "Ew…._EEeewww!_" Tetsu shouted trying to spit whatever germs from Suzu's silivia was still on his tongue or in his mouth.

Suzu just started laughing at the brat's expense again.

And right before Tetsu tackled the cackling silver haired maniac to the floor a silent whisper broke into his subconscious.

_"He must have the sweetest spit ever." _

----

Mahono:Ok first chappy done!V-Cake Disaster! I had fun writing this part! R&R so I can know what you think k? Thankies!(P.s. A Special thanks to the faithful people who have read all my Tetsu/Suzu poems and Reveiwed! Please do so again! It makes me so happy!)


	3. Chapter 2:Jaguar Conversation

Disclaimer-I do not own PMK or SIP(M) oooooor any of the characters in this story!...>>; I own the plot...but that's not saying much...

Mahono: I fixed the typos! Xx most I believe... there still may be a few..sowwy...oi and is Susumu and Ayume's last name Yamasaki or Yamazaki??? oo; some one please tell me!

Warning:Ok now...This is TetsuxSuzu story soooo yeah it's a guyxguy thing. Don't like it please leave. You should also know that in this chapter there is talk about things many parents might not want children to know about yet (A.k.a sex) yes, that magical three letter word!...any who... there is nothing graphic in this chapter. Just implied and talked about by the characters k? Ok! Well if you don't like that either feel free to leave! You have been warned so don't blame me if your brain is tainted! Read and Review please! Thankies!

----

Jaguar Conversation-

After nearly half an hour of rolling around on the now shiny clean floor the boys toppled off of each other panting for air. Both their faces were flushed but both wore a smile of pure satisfaction. It wasn't too long after, that Susumu made his appearance at the door of the kitchen. He stared at the two tired boys strangely but said nothing about it.

Susumu placed his index finger and his thumb on the bridge of his nose rubbing as if he had gotten a sudden head ache. "Ayumu wants you two monkeys outside."

The older male turned to leave, but as if on a second thought he turned back to face the two younger teens. "If you two are going to do anything…disturbing… please do so outside of our house…and very far away from it for that matter." He sighed before turning to leave once more.

Once he was gone Tetsu just stared at the spot that the no eye browed freak had once stood in, in utter confusion. Suzu didn't feel like informing the more innocent boy of what Susumu had meant so he just grabbed the red head and dragged him to the front door. Besides, it's not like either of them where like that right?...right?

When the two boys had made it outside they saw a nice glimmering new black Jaguar. The two where so enraptured by the 'coolness' of the shiny new toy that they failed to notice the particularly evil looking demon standing next to the car, or the feminine hyperactive angel that clung to the demon's arm with a pig on top of its head. Who could miss that?

The demon known as Hijikata growled when the two boys started gawking at his car, touching it and talking at a rapid pace listing the entire pro's and con's of his car.

Instead Hijikata just turned to Ayumu. "Please get these two goggling misfits away from my car." He stated as evenly as possible.

Ayumu ushered the two boys away from their new novelty plaything. She scolded them and told them to do whatever the big demon said before heading back inside.

The hyper active angel just smiled at the two kids in sympathy. "Aww, Hiji you don't have to be so mean to the kids. I'm sure they meant no harm by it." Okita stated in a sugary sweet voice.

"I don't care; those two are not to go with in two feet of my car." Hijikata stated evenly.

He passed a glance down at the clinging purple haired boy and somewhat growled. "Don't call me Hiji either."

Okita just grinned. "But Hiji is a cute nick-name!"

The tall demon sighed at that. He turned to the sulking teens who where gazing at his car longingly. For Okita's sake he would go easy on them. Only a little though! He swore to himself that if they screwed up they where going to get several large bruises.

"You two brats get our luggage ok? Make sure you put it in the right room." The demon growled impatiently at them.

Tetsu and Suzu yipped in surprise rushing to the trunk of the car. They didn't care if the big evil guy had just insulted them. They got to touch his _car_. Who knew when they'd ever get the chance to be that close to such an expensive machine!

As Hijikata lead Okita into the onetime inn the purple haired boy hugged his arm. "Thank you for going easy on the two little guys." Okita whispered in Hijikata's ear.

Hijikata just grunted in reply as he opened to the inn's door. They where abruptly stopped from entering by an auburn haired woman who stood at least a foot shorter than them.

Ayumu smiled at what she thought was a cute couple. A demon and an angel, cliché but cute and fitting none the less.

Ayumu's smile widened as her brother came up behind her. "You can't come in if you don't obey Valentine law." She stated simply.

Hijikata just looked baffled while Susumu groaned inside his head. He did _not_ want this Valentines to become some sort of gay fest. Okita just looked a tad bit confused until he looked up and spotted the mistletoe covered in pink and red hearts hanging above his and his employer's heads.

Chuckling at himself Okita lightly tapped the shoulder of the still confused bordering on angry, Hijikata and pointed up. When Hijikata saw the mistletoe he sent his glare straight through Ayumu.

"You have got to be kidding." Hijikata stated evenly.

Ayumu just shrugged. "Sorry Hijikata, laws are laws."

"Mistletoe is for Christmas!" Hijikata argued pointedly.

The glimmer of joy in her eyes gave everything away. The mistletoe was a trap for any couple who walked under it. Hijikata wasn't certain, but he didn't think that the trap was meant for him and Okita. They had just fallen pray to the evil plant trap that Ayumu had set, and she was going to use it to her advantage.

"Or amusement" Hijikata swore silently in his head.

Okita also seemed to like where this game was going. Ayumu wasn't the only person who enjoyed watching Hijikata squirm in discomfort.

Okita flashed Hijikata one of his heart felt smiles and said. "Come now Hijikata, you are a police officer. You, more than anyone, should know how important it is to obey the law."

The purple haired man was stringing the higher officer along and both of them knew it. The spark that shone in the petite boy's eyes was proof enough that he was enjoying Ayumu's little torture game. To Hijikata's confusion though, he thought he saw a sprinkle of need mixed in the younger officers eyes as well, it couldn't be though. Not possible.

Hijikata was barely hanging on to his reverie when Tetsu ran right between him and Okita carrying one of Okita's prettily designed suitcases, somehow managing to dodge around Ayumu and Susumu. Following right after him came a slightly peeved, not to mention muddy, Suzu who dragged behind him Hijikata's only suitcase.

"Tetsu, I swear you are going to pay for that you jerk!" Suzu shouted after he made it halfway up the staircase, not noticing what a spectacle that he was making himself out as.

Tetsu's bright red hair poked out from around the corner as he smiled a toothy grin at the older dark skinned boy.

Taking his mind off of Suzu for a minute Tetsu looked at Okita and shouted a warning, "Oi, be careful of the mistletoe Okita! Ayumu already caught Tatsu under there!"

Okita smiled oddly at the clueless child," I see… Thank you for the warning Tetsu, I'll be sure to keep it in mind next time."

By the time Tesu and Suzu had disappeared down the hall way Hijikata and gotten around a very dismayed Ayumu and a relieved Susumu, saving himself from a very awkward moment. "Well at least there is one thing those brats are good for." Hijikata muttered placing a cigarette in his mouth unlit.

After the two oh-so-lovable teens had dragged Okita's many suitcases, including a few for his little angry piggy Saizo, and Suzu had washed all the mud off of himself, Tetsu laid spiraled on one of the two beds smiling gleefully. Suzu settled for merely sitting on the floor, stating that he didn't want to anger either Okita or Hijikata for messing up their sheets.

Everything had been in comfortable silence until Tetsu had started humming, and it was horribly off-key mind you. Suzu's eyebrow twitched more and more the further Tetsu got into his song.

"Will you please SHUT UP?" Suzu growled at the giddy red head, "What are you so happy about anyways?"

Tetsu turned on his stomach to face his peeved friend the grin still holding place, "I got to _touch_ an actual Jaguar! Give me one reason not to be happy!"

Suzu gave Tetsu a small once-over as if trying to pick out some type of horrible mutation or dysfunction on the boy's body. Surely no _normal_ boy could be that happy over such a thing! He finally gave up figuring it was a mental problem instead of physical one. He decided now was the perfect time to push Tetsu's buttons again.

"God man, you sound like you just lost your virginity!" Suzu chuckled.

Tetsu lay on his stomach gawking at Suzu. When he finally got some sense of self-being back he snapped his jaw back into place and turned onto his side facing away from Suzu to hide his blush. "Yeah well, at least I'm not a…a…meanie!" Tetsu huffed embarrassedly.

Suzu's grin just widened at Tetsu's immature and witless comeback. "So you're telling me you've never gotten _laid_, and you're how old?" Suzu questionably chuckled.

Tetsu rolled back onto his stomach his blush slowly fading. "Have you ever had sex?" Tetsu grumbled.

Suzu just shrugged his shoulders nonchantly "Haven't had the time."

Tetsu smirked in triumph, "See, you're no better off than I am!"

"At least I don't get embarrassed about it." Suzu shot back coolly.

Suzu rocked onto his knees placing his face a mere inch or so away from Tetsu's grinning one. "Besides, it's like I said, I never had the time."

Hopping to his feet the tan skinned teen stretched confidently as he looked down at the green eyed puppy. "You have plenty of time on your hands though don't you?"

Tetsu pushed himself to sit upright on the messy bed, glared at Suzu. "Yeah, well, it's not like I have much of a chance with Tatsu always watching me!" Tetsu tried to justify himself.

As Suzu turned his back to the uncomfortable puppy the gears of psychotic ideas began to turn in his elaborate mind. A twisted smirk formed itself on the boy's dark lips. He stole a glance at the door to make sure it was closed before he executed his dirty plan. The boy wanted a chance? Well then, why not just give him one? Suzu molded his evil smirk into an erotic smile before he turned to face Tetsu.

Suzu placed one dark hand on Tetsu's pointed chin, cupping it gingerly and placed the other hand on the red head's thigh. "He ain't lookin' now, now is he?" The silver haired god purred kinkily into the red head's right ear.

Tetsu eyes went wide with shock. He gulped, startled at Suzu's words. Was this guy serious? Here? Now? Why? Streams of questions identical to those rushed into his brain all at once.

Suzu's lips moved quickly to try to close the gap between the two boys, but before they could reach their destination they shot backwards. Tetsu, in his newly found confused state, couldn't for the life of him figure out what was going on. What was that noise? Why was Suzu shaking like that? Was he…laughing?

The information grabbed Tetsu and yanked him painfully back to reality. Suzu was laughing! And at him no less!

Tetsu fought down a strange mixture of emotions, "Why are you laughing!?" Tetsu snapped angrily at Suzu as the older teen guffawed at the younger ones expense.

"You…you're face!" Suzu stuttered while he tried to control his laughter. "You looked like a dear caught in head lights!"

Tetsu bristled at Suzu's comment. Scooting up to the edge of the bed Tetsu let his legs dangle over the bed. Swinging his leg the peeved puppy gave the laughing kitty a sound kick on his shin.

"Who wouldn't be scared with a face like that so close and staring at them?" Tetsu hurled the insult at the boy who was rubbing his shin while chuckling.

"I'd say that, that would go for both of you." A gruff voice sounded from the door way.

Standing in the door way leaning on its frame was a somewhat bored looking Susumu. His sudden and silent entrance made both the adolescent boys wonder at how long he had been there, how much he had seen, and how he opened the door without them noticing. Susumu said nothing that gave hint that he had seen what the two boys where 'supposedly' about to do. All Susumu told them was that Ayumu wanted them to help hull in more luggage.

"Why can't you do it?" A slightly vexed Tetsu complained.

Susumu glared pointedly at the red head. "Maybe it's because _I_ didn't blow up the kitchen. Now, get." The mullet boy ordered.

Suzu shrugged off the implied scorn excusing himself from the other boys' presence. Tetsu made as to follow after his friend, but Susumu place his arm in the shorter boy's way.

"I'm warning you Tetsu; Keep your guard around that brat." Susumu whispered coolly, "He's not of the right mind."

The tiny boy just shot the no eye browed adult a huge grin. "Heh, yeah like you're one to talk!" Tetsu laughed ducking under Susumu's arm, "What guy in the right mind shaves his own eyebrows!" Still giggling Tetsu rushed down the hall bounding down the stairs to catch up with his newest companion.

Susumu glared at the annoying brat's disappearing image. "I'm serious Tetsu…" Susumu looked back into Hijikata and Okita's bed room. Walking into the room Susumu set himself to the task of remaking the bed that Tetsu had so kindly messed up. All the while his mind churned with ideas and thoughts about a certain silver haired free-loader.

At last Susumu finished and came to one final conclusion. "I don't care what his doctors say." Susumu muttered to no one in particular.

"That kid is not sane."

----

Mahono: Yep that's chapter three! Suzu's dark side kinda just popped out for a random second there...; He'll do that alot...Now I'm probably going to get yelled at by people who wanted them to actually _do_ something, but hey it's Pg-13! Ah well, maybe in another story...Oh yes and I want to send a special thanks to the following 6 people!:

Senbi, Scapegoat, Sakura Shinguji-Albatou, (Vampira, the damned), kaori-desu, and Sirith

I will take all comments into account! Thanks you guys for reviewing! (I just noticed that 4 out of 6 the reviewers names started with a capital S...weeird.) So! Do like they did and review pleeeeeeease I can't get better unless you do! Oh! And you 6 can review again! I'm greedy like that!


	4. Chapter 3:Mistletoe Mishaps

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or SIP(M)... or the complete and utter gayness that goes with it! (Gayness being a good thing here)

Warning:This is...once again...Guy loves guy, yaoi, shonanai, and all that good stuff, kind of story. This is a TetsuxSuzu story with some delicious other pairing mixed in as well. Don't like it feel free to leave now! This chapter is a good two and 1/2 paged longer than ussual.There is nothing implied in this chapter....just but nothing heavy.It's still PG-13 so everyones parents wont have a cow...Please enjoy! Oh and Reveiw!...I love reveiws...

----

(Insurance Inside)

Mistletoe Mishaps-

Taller than a skyscraper that could pierce the heavens above, broader than a hefty rodeo bull, he seemed indestructible. The scar that stretched across his abdomen proclaimed this to be true. Wild dark hair that gave him the look of a stray dog made him seem so free. One dirty look from that man could send even the strongest of men cowering to the far corners of the room; much like our little red headed hero was doing now. Yet there he was, smiling, hugging the kindest woman Tetsu had ever met, and Ayumu was laughing!

"Who the hell is that guy?" Tetsu hissed into his silver haired shield's ear.

The moment that the giant had barged in everyone had frozen. Yet, Tetsu seemed to be the only one who was afraid, well Tatsu was hiding in the kitchen, but that didn't count. Hijikata was sitting on the sofa smoking his cigarette acting bored, Okita was absentmindedly scratching Saizo's tummy smiling at the newest guest, and Suzu was just standing calmly at the base of the staircase with Tetsu ducked down behind him like a frightened mouse!

"How am I supposed to know?" Suzu shot back shoving the tiny tyke away from his ear, "What, are you afraid of that idiotic lug?"

Tetsu glared at the back of Suzu's head a before turning his attention back to the big guy who had just stormed into the Inn.

The muscular man picked up Ayumu as if she was as light as air, and twirled her around while crushing her in a bear hug. "Ayumu, it's so good to see you!" He shouted happily.

"Same to you Sanosuke." Ayumu chuckled, "But I'm guessing you missed my cooking more than anything else."

Sano set the southern girl down gently and began to mock-cry. "Oh, you have no idea!" He sobbed, "Heisuke's cooking is the worst!"

Ayumu nodded her head in sympathy. "Where is Heisuke?"

"Trying to get a head start on our little trap," Sanosuke gave a hearty laugh. "I'm counting on you to have everything set Ayu"

Hijikata took a long drag from his dying cigarette before snuffing it out in the nearest ashtray. "Well at least now we know why Ayumu hung that damn shrub on her door."

Okita's eyes glistened with wonder at the new found information. "Did those two finally get together?" Okita beamed.

A small sigh escaped from Sano's usually happy lips. "Nope not yet, but I'm hoping to change all that this Valentines!"

Tetsu shook Suzu's shoulders roughly, "Who are they talking about? Who's Heisuke? What trap have they set?? Who are they trying to get together?!" Tetsu rambled on shaking Suzu faster and faster with each question that his vocal cords sounded.

The shaking was making Suzu's head hurt, you're brain being bashed against your own skull isn't a very pleasurable experience. Turning around the angry kitty clocked the annoying brat upside with head with a clenched fist.

"How the hell should I know?" Suzu growled, "Listen and maybe we'll find out!"

Susumu stalked past the two teen spies. His attention …err… glare focused on the giant in his living room. Susumu sized the grinning Sanosuke up; making it obvious that he didn't like what was before him. He had met the comedian trio before. It was easy to say that Tetsu and Suzu's little mishap in the kitchen would never be able to compare to the disaster that those three plagued on their Inn time after time.

Susumu finally turned his gaze to his sister, "Please tell me you're not doing what I think you are."

Sano scratched the back of his head nervously, "Aw come on man, and it's just some harmless fun!"

A high pitched screech rung threw the air coming from outside, "Sano, Open the door!"

Sano took two long steps and swung the door open. In stumbled a tiny man with dirty orange hair, the guy was hardly two inches taller than the pipsqueak Tetsu. Clinging to the man for dear life was an average man with dark brown hair tied on top of his head in a strange knot. The smaller man squirmed in a huge effort to free himself form the dark haired man's vice grip.

The taller guy, who went by the name Heisuke, continued to cuddle the fiery tempered shrimp beneath him. "I told you Eiji! You are just too cute not to smother!"

Hijikata's cocked an eyebrow at the name. "Eiji…?"

"Aww, that's such a cute nick-name for him Heisuke!" Okita giggled, "Eiji…I wonder how he thought of that…"

Nagakura kept up with his struggle finally wriggling out of Toudou's loving arms. "Well, I hate the name." Shinpachi grumbled dusting his jeans and red and black jersey with the number 26 on the back T-shirt of any 'Hei-germs'.

Towering over the small Nagakura Ayumu began to pull Shinpachi into her elaborate scheme that had already caught another famous couple.

"Shinpachi, criminals are not aloud into this house!" Ayumu stated firmly.

Shinpachi glared his oak wood orbs at his tormenter and friend Heisuke, "Good, hear that Heisuke? Now, stop harassing me!"

Susumu placed a rigid hand on his sister's shoulder. "Don't sis, just don't" the mullet man hissed in the older woman's ear.

Shoeing her little brother away Ayumu turned her attention back to her task. "I wasn't talking about him, Nagakura." Ayumu placed her hand on the shorter man's head and let her opposite hand's index finger lead his eyes to the mistletoe hanging above Heisuke's airy head.

Shinpachi skittered backwards eyeing the evil weed. He took to the thing as well as a vampire would take to garlic.

"You can't make me!" Shinpachi screeched in defiance. "It's not Christmas! I'm not even under the damned thing!"

Susumu looked at the sorry excuse for a man with the utmost sympathy. The poor guy, Susumu really could relate. It wasn't long ago that Ayumu had thought it 'cute' to try to get her little brother to swap spit with his ex-boss, a very creepy man by the name of Kashitaro. He went through _ten bars_ of soap before his sister had decided it coasted too much in cleaning supplies to keep on torturing her brother, and that was just after the first kiss. He really didn't think the red head stood a chance though, if Ayumu couldn't have fun with her own brother she was going to have it with any other poor male sap that has the pleasantry of being her friend.

Toudou snuck up behind the small man wrapping one arm around the guy's waist letting his opposite hand stroke Shinpachi's messy hair. "Now, now Eiji, calm down" Heisuke cooed, "Shh shh, it's all ok."

Shinpachi's struggling slowly began to cease as the gentile murmurs in his ear began to lull him into a relaxed state. Heisuke really could work wonders with the feisty man.

"N…o..." Shinpachi mumbled. His eyelids drooped sleepily; his body slumped into Heisuke's embrace.

Ayumu jabbed her elbow into Sano's side until the big man doubled over to her height, "How is Heisuke doing that!?" she hissed in the broad man's ear.

"Dunno" Sano grumbled, "I've never seen Shinpachi that relaxed though, not even in his sleep!"

Then the tiger struck. Heisuke picked up the older shorter man and moved him under the mistletoe. Setting Shinpachi on his lap facing him Toudou smiled. Toudou supported Shinpachi's sleepy head with his fore arm; his fingers stroked the little guy's ear tenderly. Using his free hand Heisuke set his lover's jaw. Hungry lips engulfed open passive ones. Heisuke slowly began to devourer the older man's supple lips, while the rest of the world looked on in either disgust or pure fascination.

For a while Shinpachi didn't move a muscle as his friend maimed his tender lips. Then, movement! Of coarse this movement was not that of which Toudou was expecting or wanting. This 'movement' had to deal with the shorter man's fingers curling into a round like object and being flung at his attacker's soft underbelly, thus breaking the kiss.

Drooping Shinpachi, Toudou doubled over in pain allowing his prize a chance to escape. Eagerly Shinpachi raced out of Heisuke's range hiding behind Sanosuke's long legs.

"Damn you Toudou!" Shinpachi spat taking the time to wipe his lips on his sleeve, "You promised to never do that to me in public!"

Toudou regained his lost breath and grinned at Shinpachi, "But you were so _tense_ I had to do something!" For that statement Toudou received a cold glare from the bruised lipped Nagakura.

"How did you do that Heisuke?" Sano queried as he scratched the back of his head in wonder.

Toudou grinned eager to reveal his secret, "I got a hypnosis book last Christmas from Mr.Kashitaro!" Toudou explained, "When Shinpachi came home stressed from work one day he volunteered to be my test subject!"

"Volunteered, my ass." Shinpachi grumbled.

"You want to?" Heisuke grinned twisting Shinpachi's words around he crawled over to the shorter man that hid behind their tall friend.

"Back!" Shinpachi shot onto his feet holding onto Sanosuke's waist he used the giant man as a human shield, "Back, I say!"

Susumu began rubbing his temples, "Please make these loons stop!" Susumu groaned.

To Susumu's relief Toudou became distracted when he spotted a spark of red peeking out from behind a patch of silver. When Tetsu realized that the weird man's gaze was directed at him he wanted to just bolt. That guy was nuts! No telling what he would do to him!

Toudou just smiled at the poor kid, "Aw, look Shinpachi! It seems you aren't the only cute boy here this year!"

Tatsu burst out of the kitchen, "Run Tetsu!" The older brother stumbled his way to the stairs knocking over a peeved Suzu in the process.

Within a minute Tatsu had grabbed Tetsu's wrist and dragged the poor little boy roughly up the stairs. Poor Suzu swore he would never submit a bug again to the same treatment that Tatsu had to his face again. He also made a mental note to sneak some air fresheners in Tatsu's sock drawer.

Toudou stared sadly after the retreating Ichimura brothers. "…but his hair…"

"Looks like I'm not the only one you scare" Shinpachi mocked Heisuke.

Hijikata stood up and slowly made his way to the door, "I need to get away from this nut house." He mumbled.

"Oh, Can I go with you Toshi?" Okita squealed. Jumping to his feet the long purple haired man dashed out after his boss.

Ayumu sighed as the company slowly dispersed, "Suzu could you go pry Tetsu from Tatsu so you two can get these guys' luggage?" Suzu complied rubbing his face as he made his way up the stairs to retrieve the frightened orange puppy.

Susumu just shook his head. "I'll show you to your rooms."

Suzu made his way down the hall to find the Ichimura's room. When he found it he rapped loudly on the door's wooden frame. Tatsu just yelled at him to go away. He was saying something about not exposing his 'pure little brother' to such an 'evil and despicable' man. No wonder Tetsu was so stupid; Tatsu suffocated him with so much parental protection that the boy's brain cells had probably died by the time the runt was six!

"It's me! Suzu!" The silver haired boy yelled knocking louder, "Don't worry Ayumu sent those clowns to their rooms!" Well, she hadn't really, she only had Susumu show them to their rooms, but he had to prove that Ayumu had some control over the weirdo's or else Tetsu wouldn't be aloud out until next Christmas!

After a while Suzu was able to coax Tatsu into releasing Tetsu into the real world and the two boys raced downstairs to get their new guests' luggage. Once they were able to drag the junk up the stairs and down the hallway to the Comedian Trio's bedroom they knocked and braced themselves for the psycho man to burst out of the door and devour them like snacks. Instead Sanosuke opened the door and let the two munchkins in.

Tetsu looked around the room and noticed that there where only two beds. What the short guy going to sleep with the psycho after what he did?

"Toudou is in the next room over. " Sano stated at the confused looks that both the teens had on their faces.

"And for a good reason!" Shinpachi grumbled.

Sano sighed, "Come on Shinpachi, you know he's just trying to show how much he cares!"

Suzu eyed the short man that sat slumped against the headboard of his bed. "If he does that to you why are you guy's friends?" Suzu asked curiously.

"Yeah!" Tetsu piped in, "It couldn't be that hard to get a restraining order on that guy!"

Shinpachi gave a half grin, "He's not like that all the time. Toudou's actually pretty cool once you get past his obsession with cute boys."

"Though I never could see why he thought you where cute Shinpachi..." Sanosuke muttered. Nagakura shot the big man a cold glare as if warning him not to go into that subject.

"Besides," Sanosuke grinned, desperate to get off the tender issue, "Without him we'd be one short of the comedian trio!"

"Gotta admit," Shinpachi sighed, "It just wouldn't be as fun without him."

With a sudden swoop Sanosuke picked up Tetsu and held him high in the air. Laughing the man tossed the struggling boy up and down in the air.

"Let me go!" Tetsu shouted, "Put me down! Suzu! Help!"

Sanosuke laughed at the kid's disheveled being "Aww look Shinpachi the kid's barking for his pack mate!"

Shinpachi busted a gut laughing, "That's one spunky puppy you got there Sano, be careful not to get bitten!"

Acting Shinpachi's words, Tetsu promptly bit the big lug's hand. Howling Sano dropped their new puppy onto the ground with a thud. Tetsu scurried away to hide behind Suzu once more as he growled at his antagonists.

Suzu eyed the frightened growling puppy behind him, "We better bring Heisuke his luggage" Suzu tried to ease their way out of the crazy men's rooms.

"Man that is one vicious puppy." Sano joked.

Shinpachi smirked, "Yeah, that's one cold kitty he hangs around with too"

Once out the door Tetsu started to whine, "Man what was his problem!?"

"He was probably trying to cheer Nagakura up." Suzu stated evenly, "I don't think he meant to scare you."

Tetsu just sighed, "Yeah whatever… Can you bring Heisuke his luggage by yourself? I promised Tatsu I wouldn't go near him…or his room."

Suzu shrugged "Yeah sure, go be a good little boy for your big brother." Suzu teased.

After a few rude remarks where exchanged Tetsu left happily and Suzu dragged the suitcase to the third person of the Comedian Trio's room. Knocking Suzu waited until Toudou opened the door and let him in.

"I have your luggage." Suzu stated the obvious.

"So what, you gonna hold it for ransom?" Toudou smiled, "Guess your friend was too afraid of me to come with you huh?"

"More like his brother was too afraid of you to let him come with me." Suzu remarked pushing the suitcase into a corner. Toudou just nodded understandingly.

Turning to leave Suzu walked over to the door but stopped when the door was halfway open, "Good luck...you know with Nagakura and all..." was all Suzu said before opening the door all the way.

Heisuke grinned, "Thanks, Good luck to you too kitty." Toudou thought for a moment, "Don't worry, even cats and dogs can love each other." Suzu left a little confused without a word.

What a strange guy. After giving up on comprehending the weirdo Suzu set out to find his lost puppy. It was getting late by the time Suzu had found Tetsu sitting on the couch where Hijikata had smoked that afternoon, staring at the mistletoe that had caused such a riot a little while ago.

"Hey Suzu," Tetsu queried acknowledging his companions presence, "What did Tatsu mean when he told me that guys aren't supposed to kiss?"

Well chalk that up for weird question of the day Suzu thought, "I guess some people just think it's bad for a guy and a guy to love each other." Suzu stated plopping down onto the couch next to his friend.

"Why" Tetsu's innocent mind set to work on figuring out the answer to his complex question.

Suzu shrugged, "I don't know? Why is the sky blue?"

"Heisuke looked pretty happy when he got to kiss that short guy." Tetsu mumbled.

Suzu shook his head, "Look Tetsu, not everyone thinks it's bad for two guys to be together. It really just all comes down to what you believe is ok to do and what isn't ok to do."

"But how can you tell if it's alright or not!?" Tetsu whined as he kicked his feet in frustration.

This whole conversation was beginning to bore Suzu. He wanted to do something. Something evil to be exact, that would annoy and, or bug Tetsu to no end. In other words our kitty wanted to play. So Suzu set to work on letting the gears in his deranged mind crank up a plot. It wasn't long before he realized he could use this conversation to his advantage. He knew what happened in the bedroom had freaked Tetsu out, why not exploit the subject?

"Who cares?" Suzu yawned, "Hey you want to go outside for a while?"

Tetsu carelessly shrugged, "Sure why not? I'll tell Tatsu."

Tetsu raced up the stairs to inform his older brother he was going outside. By the time the red head was able to race back down Suzu was standing in the open door way leaning of the wooden frame. Tetsu raced past Suzu grinning playfully. Tetsu bound down the porch steps, but when Suzu didn't follow his carefree counterpart the red head began to wonder what was wrong.

"Come on Kitamura," Tetsu grinned walking back up the steps to stand next to his friend, "It _was_ your idea to go outside."

Suzu just stared upwards, "Hey Tetsu you remember Ayumu's rule? That anyone who stood under the mistletoe and didn't kiss isn't aloud inside?"

"Yeah so?" Tetsu quirked an eyebrow at his friend.

With blinding speed Suzu captured the puppy's jaw in a firm grip. Not wasting anytime the skilled silver haired teen crushed his lips into Tetsu's pure inexperienced ones. Using some techniques that he had picked up when watching Heisuke and Shinpachi's little lip lock Suzu wetted and proded Tetsu's lips with his tongue. Brushing his tongue against Tetsu's smooth white teeth Suzu began to force an entryway into the younger boy's mouth. The silver haired teen was setting himself up for an explore and conquer mission, so far he wasn't getting any resistance which was all the more perfect for him.

Tetsu didn't know what to do! Should he just stand still? Should he fight Suzu off of himself like Shinpachi had done with Heisuke? Then again Suzu wasn't half bad at this, hell he was a god at it! Granted Tetsu didn't have any experience in this area so he really didn't know. Maybe he should kiss back?

When Tetsu felt Suzu's tongue making its way into his mouth he freaked. Now he really didn't know what to do. A simple first kiss had been scary enough, but this!? Just when Tetsu figured that he better open his mouth the extra warmth that had been Suzu's lips melted away and his lips grew cold, leaving him longing for that rough and comforting heat once more. Tetsu, who hadn't realized that he had his eyes closed most of the time, opened his eyes to behold a cocky Suzu who looked and felt like he had just conquered the world.

Suzu hadn't thoroughly explored the twerp, figuring he should draw this out as long as possible. He wanted to make Tetsu wonder at just what the silver kitty was going to do next. He wanted to have the element of surprise. Besides he would get bored quick if he took everything at once.

"Just wanted to make sure that I'm aloud back in." Suzu purred erotically.

----

Mahono: Yeah I love leaving you guys at the dark n' evil parts...Sides it makes me want to write more thar way!The whole luggage thing I'm not to happy about...it seems boring...but I needed a way to get from Heisuke and Shinpachi to Tetsu and Suzu...so yeah. Hehe for those who couldn't tell Heisuke and Shinpachi is another favorite pairing of mine....Oh and the nick-name Eiji, for those who don't know, is actually what Shinpachi was called as a child. His real name was Ekichi or something, but people called him Eiji, this was before he joined the shinsengumi though so meh...

I'm so happy!I have turned someone! (Scapegoat) TetsuxSuzu power!!!!Anywho I got to write about Suzu's darkside again (wee I love doing that!) and I had a dream about Tetsu and Suzu in preschool! It was the cutest thing ever! I also have a great need to write a story about Suzu being a beach bum(Suzu's my fav character! Someone's gotta love the crazy guys!),but I wont write it till I finish this story (I hate it when author's write one story then stop to do another and never finish the first story!> )I even drew a picture of Suzu in beach type clothes...it didn't turn out exactly how I wanted so I'm going to go back and try again and again untill my vision is forfilled!...Well this is getting long so I'll stop here for now! Read and reveiw! I hope you guys liked it!!

Thanks again to those who reveiwed! You give me life!...and the urge to write! So please keep reveiwing!


	5. Chapter 4:Seceret Dream

Disclaimer: Ok...once again... I do NOT own PMK or SIP (M) those are Chrono Nanae's work sooo yeah... no sueing...

Warning: Ok...again... This is guy loves guy story...and I only do this warning because there are idiots who think that even though the first chapter had gay guys in it one of the other chapters won't... so yeah. This is a TetsuxSuzu pairing and if you don't like it you can leave. In this chapter Akesato might seem...'evil' but I don't mean this as a bashing fic...that also goes for Susumu and Saya...they are playing their parts and that's it. No bashing...Hope you guys like this chapter as much as you did the other ones! Or even more! This one is particularly long, but please hang in there! If You read and reveiw I'll update as fast as possible! Tankies!

-

Seceret Dream-

A sadistic smirk played at Suzu's lips. He may not have gotten his revenge yet, but Tetsu was providing entertainment to pass the time. Suzu had never thought of himself as _gay_, but now that he knew he wasn't worried. He was insane and gay. Soon he would be a murderer too, it was really no biggie. A small cough shattered the confidant aurora that Suzu had wrapped around himself.

Tetsu turned his head to see where the cough had come from. "Saya!" Tetsu beamed at the large eyed girl.

The auburn haired girl calmly stood in front of her parents. The father wore a kind expression that made whoever it shone upon feel excepted. The mother however betrayed bluntly the fact that the father tried to hide. They had seen the kiss, and the woman did _not_ approve. Suzu just smirked at the woman. He didn't care what the whore thought; he was going to do whatever he wanted, and with whoever he wanted. The bitch would just have to get over it.

Yamanami patted the fiery red head on his head kindly. "Hello Tetsu, sorry we came so late."

The blond woman nodded desperately trying to regain her dignity, "Yes, we ran into some…problems."

"Oh that's ok" Tetsu grinned, "I think Ayumu is almost finished making dinner so you're right on time!"

The slight pitter patter of dainty feet signaled the arrival of a giddy purple haired man. "Yamanami you're here at last!" Okita smiled as he slung himself on the elderly man.

Yamanami just laughed, "I'm sorry Souji, Have we kept you waiting?"

"Yes!" Okita pouted, "You know you're the only one Hijikata listens to! Make him get me candy!"

Hijikata slowly trotted up from the shadows, "Don't be so greedy Souji."

Okita glared at his boss, "But it's Valentines! You're supposed to give your loved ones candy!" Hijikata gave Okita a cold glare of his own before turning towards the two swollen lipped teens.

Hijikata decided it was safer to pick a question that didn't have to do with the boys' lips so instead he asked, "Are you brats going to move or do we have to freeze all night?"

Suzu shook his head and silently ducked inside. He was planning on toying with his new puppy for a little while outside, but it was getting dark rather quickly so he surmised that it was best to wait.

Tetsu took Saya by the hand and led her inside smiling and chatting away about anything he could think of. Starting with what had happened since he had last seen his childhood friend, between classes, after school baseball, and being smothered by Tatsu there really wasn't much to tell. Saya seemed to be deeply interested though, or should I say she was deeply interested in the red head's slowly bruising lips.

It didn't take very long for the group to get settled down in the living room. Yamanami sat with his wife Akesato across from a glowering Hijikata and a very chipper Okita, they chatted away about work and how nice it was to be able to vacation every now and again. Akesato's eyes kept shifting across the room to where Saya sat scribbling words down on a piece of paper while she talked to Tetsu. She didn't feel comfortable with her only daughter being such close friends with a gay child. Maybe Tetsu wasn't gay though, before Tetsu always seemed so interested in Saya, and it did seem that the silver haired child had been the aggressive one. So…maybe Tetsu was just the victim? If that was the case, then she could live with her daughter being acquainted with the small child, just so long as that silver haired punk didn't turn him. Suzu wasn't even near the two children, so Saya was safe for now. After a while Ayumu strolled out of the kitchen as she wiped grime off of her hands and onto a cooking apron that she had been wearing.

A look of mild surprise over took Ayumu's face, "Ah, Keisuke, Akesato, Saya. I didn't know you guys where here already."

Akesato nodded solemnly, "Yes, Hijikata and Okita had just been on their way in when we came." She wasn't going to mention who was on their way out, even if the boys had done it quite publicly, there was no need to submit innocent little Tetsu to that kind of humiliation.

If Yamanami seemed to pick up on Akesato's reasoning or if he just didn't care much for the topic his wife couldn't tell. Either way Keisuke kindly lead the subject away from their unannounced entrance towards a safer topic. Mainly he made small talk about Ayumu's house and how she had looked lovely as always. Yamanami saw the younger woman as a little sister.

After the polite greetings where traded Ayumu turned to the silent Suzu, "Could you go tell the rest of the guests that dinner is ready?" Suzu obediently obliged and made his way out of the group's presence and up the stairs.

The whole group migrated into the dinning room where a long dinner table had been set up to fit the entire company. It wasn't a romantic scene, but it was rather pretty. Nice dished where placed accordingly in front of each chair along with the proper eating utensils and some drinking glasses. There was plats filled with various typed of bread, garlic, white, wheat, and banana. The main course was spread in several different pots that held large amounts of spaghetti and different sauces where placed in other bowls so that the guests didn't have to wait forever for someone on the other side of the table to pass the noodles.

Tetsu sat next to Saya scribbling notes back and forth giggling and smiling at each other. During mid scribble Tetsu looked up and noticed that Suzu still wasn't back, "Ayumu, maybe I should go help Suzu find everyone." The red head suggested passing his note back to Saya.

Akesato pitched in before Ayumu could say a word, "I believe that boy is capable of finding everyone on his own, no need to waste your time Tetsu." The thin blond smiled kindly at the small boy.

About ten minutes or so later Suzu strolled into the dinning room followed by the comedian trio who were picking on an ill looking Tatsu with a calm Susumu trailing far behind them. Suzu took his seat across and several seats down from where Tetsu and Saya sat not saying a word to the happy couple. Once everyone was settled in they said their grace and dug right in, well Sano actually jumped in, but that's beside the point.

Tetsu was thoughtfully chewing on a mouthful of saucy noodles, wondering why Suzu had chosen to sit so far away from him and Saya when the short haired brunet poked him in the side with a folded up note. Curiously Tetsu unfolded the piece of paper and scanned it; usually Saya just gave him the paper openly unless she didn't want to let anyone else in on the conversation. Tetsu instantly choked once he read what his supposedly innocent childhood friend had written down on the note. After getting yelled at by Tatsu about chewing his food before he swallowed Tetsu reread the letter to make sure it said what he thought it said.

_Tetsu, are you and Suzu a couple? _

Oh yeah, there was no mistaking what Saya was asking. She was wondering if he was gay or not! Well, he him self didn't know for certain, but there was no need to tell anyone he _was_, especially if it turned out that he wasn't. Besides Tatsu would have a fit if he even thought about being gay, of that he was certain.

_No! Of coarse not! _

Tetsu scribbled down his answer and passed the note back to her. It didn't take her long to read and write down her own response. She had been passing notes forever; she was a speed reader and a speed writer, so it only took her a few seconds unless she had to think hard about her reply. Once she passed the piece of parchment back Tetsu tried to act calmly as he reopened the letter.

_Then what was the kiss all about? _

Tetsu swallowed hard. What was the kiss about anyways? Had Suzu just done it as a prank? Or was he worried, like he said about Ayumu making them kiss like she had Heisuke and Shinpachi, so he just wanted to get it over with? Maybe he actually _meant_ something by it! That couldn't be right though, they had only met this morning! Oi… all this thinking was making Tetsu's head hurt. So he decided to give Saya the same explanation, _if_ you can call it an explanation; that Suzu had given him.

_There was mistletoe above us. Ayumu said that if two people stood under it together and didn't kiss then they couldn't come inside! Suzu just wanted to make sure that we could get back in… _

Tetsu wrote down his elongated reply and sent it back. It seemed reasonable didn't it? It was Ayumu's rule, and Tatsu did always tell him to follow any and all rules that where set, it was even Tatsu who preached to him about how it was better to get something over with in the beginning instead of dragging it out until the last minute when it would probably end up even more painful than to start with! So what if Tetsu normally didn't listen to his big brother, you couldn't blame him for following the rules every now and then!

Saya wordlessly passed the note back to the red head. Tetsu shakily opened the letter once again and diligently poured over her reply. Would she believe a word that he had written? Or did she really think he was … _that way_?

_It was awfully intense for just following some stupid rule… _

She doubted his sexuality! Not to mention Suzu's! She didn't even know the silver haired guy and she was already making assumptions. Granted she had good reason to make those assumptions, with nice juicy facts to go along with it, but still! Tetsu had to think of something that would excuse his newest friend's actions and quick. When an idea struck, the puppy quickly jolted it down and handed the letter back to his childhood buddy.

_Suzu's kind of like Sano, he has so much strength he just doesn't realize how much he's using. Trust me, if Suzu was actually 'into it'_ _my head would be a pancake! _

Ok, so maybe it was an exaggeration…ok it was a lie. You couldn't blame him though! He had to defend Suzu's rep. Wait… did Suzu even have a reputation? Even if he did, it wasn't Tetsu's job to protect it…why was he getting so worked up over this? Especially when he didn't even know where Suzu stood on the subject himself!

Saya seemed to except Tetsu's explanation though. When she read his response she giggled. No better way to prove your point than humor right? She nodded with a pretty little smile on her lips to show that she understood. Besides, she liked Sano, he might have been big and clumsy, but he was goofy and always there to make someone laugh.

Just when Tetsu thought that he had gotten safely out of the hot water topic he was dunked back in again. This time it wasn't Saya's doing though.

"Hey Tetsu, what's wrong with your lips?" Shinpachi grinned, "Did you trip and your lips catch your fall?"

Tetsu's entire face burned with humiliation, it was true he was a klutz, but he never fell on his face! Well…maybe he had a few times…but he always landed on his forehead not his mouth!

"No I did not trip!" Tetsu spat "I…I just…"

"Maybe Tetsu finally got the guts to tell Saya he has a crush on her and she decked him!" Sano playfully put his two-bits in.

In retaliation Saya threw a paper airplane at Sano's head that had scrawled on it in bold letters **_Maybe I should deck you!_** Sano laughed and tried to pacify the spunky little girl by telling her it was all a joke.

Heisuke just shook his head joining in on the little joke, "Sano, Sano, you know that could never happen!"

Shinpachi smirked, "Yeah Tetsu's too much of a chicken to do that!"

Heisuke rolled his eyes at his crush's childishness, "Besides that, Saya would have a bruised hand if that had happened!" Heisuke went on in a statistical tone, "She might be strong but no matter who you are you will always bruise your knuckles if you 'deck' someone in the mouth."

"So what do you suggest wise guy?" Sano frowned slightly put-off by being won over by physical evidence.

A wild grin spread across Heisuke's face, "I propose that Tetsu just got his first kiss!" The dark haired man's eyes gleamed in sheer joy at the though.

"Hey Sherlock," Shinpachi mocked, "if that's true wouldn't Saya's lips be all swollen too?"

Heisuke stuck his tongue out at the short man, "Who ever said his first kiss had to be with a girl?"

Sanosuke jumped in at the last remark, "Alright check for anyone else with puffed up lips!"

Susumu shook his head annoyed, "This is just stupid." The mullet boy growled.

"You say that" Heisuke grinned as he leaned across the table to get closer to Susumu, "But maybe _you_ where the legit secret kisser!"

Susumu scooted his chair backwards away from the weirdo that was too close for comfort, "Hey you're the queer, not me!" Susumu barked.

Tetsu realized that the whole thing had gotten out of hand once his brother began to bawl. The man was crying about Tetsu being 'turned' and how his little brother had lost all his innocence.

"Mother! Father! I'm so sorry I have failed you!" Tatsu cried. Pushing back his plate Tatsu folded his arms and cried into his own arms.

Hijikata's eyebrow began to twitch at the middle aged man's blubbering, "Come off it Ichimura! It's not like the brat went out and fu-" Before Toshi could finish his sentence he received a sharp jab in his ribs from Souji who kindly reminded him about the younger 'children' who where present.

Yamanami sighed as he rubbed Tatsu's shoulders comfortingly, "Be nice now Toshi, It's never easy letting the child you raised become an adult."

Akesato just smirked at her husband's attitude towards the whole scenario, "Let's just hope you let Saya go a little more gracefully, hmm?"

"Besides" Okita piped in poking his head over Hijikata's shoulder, "This is actually a very interesting mystery we have on our hands!"

"More like a very stupid mystery." Hijikata growled at his subordinate, "And stop staring at my mouth!" the demon snapped.

"But Hiji…" Okita whined, "I have to look for suspects!"

Hijikata smacked the younger man upside the head enough to knock some sense into him, "I don't molest children Souji!"

Everyone was in frenzy except for the three teens and one very annoyed Ayumu. Tetsu's eyes darted franticly from Suzu, to Yamanami, to Akesato, then to Saya, and back to Suzu once more. Any one of those four could cut the wire that would trigger an explosion. If anyone in Yamanami's family so much as _looked_ at Suzu weirdly the rest of the gang might pick up on it and start deviling into the unique lead, or Suzu could act weirdly and everyone would be suspicious. Then again Suzu could just admit to it and that in itself would be the show stopper. Then Suzu did what, as Tetsu saw, was the most suspicious thing that the boy could possibly do.

Pushing out his chair the silver kitty stood, "I'm finished, thank you for the meal Ayumu." Suzu didn't say anything else as he picked up his empty plate and silently made his way to the kitchen.

As Ayumu watched the kitten leave Tetsu silently wished that the world would just swallow him whole. Was Suzu nuts? Now everyone would know that they had kissed!

Ayumu slammed her hands down on the table to get everyone's undivided attention, "Does anyone even _think_ in this house hold?" She hollered.

Once everyone was quiet and fidgety she continued, "Did anyone ever think that maybe Tetsu was _practicing_?" Once that possibility was brought to light everyone turned to look at Tetsu oddly

At that Tetsu slammed his head down on the table repeatedly. Oh sure, that was so much less embarrassing than everyone thinking he was gay. Not! Now everyone just thought he was just pathetic!

"May I be excused?" Tetsu whined turning to Ayumu. If she was going to embarrass him the least she could do was provide an escape rout.

Ayumu nodded sullenly, "You may Tetsu." Tetsu grabbed his plate and darted into the kitchen he wanted to get out of the spot light as fast as possible.

When he made it safely into the kitchen the puppy dumped his scraps in the garbage and dumped his plate in the sink. "Man that was embarrassing." Tetsu grumbled.

The teen sulked out the opposite kitchen door and headed for the stairs. First thing he wanted to do was find Suzu and clear this entire thing up. Tetsu wanted answers. Was the whole thing a joke, or did the older teen really like him? That was the most important question at the moment, Tetsu had several others, but after today mostly he just wanted to find his bed and conk out till morning. All the other questions could wait, but if he didn't find out the answer to this one Tetsu knew he would never be able to sleep.

Trudging up the steps Tetsu wondered at where his companion could possibly be. The most logical place to check first was Suzu's bed room, but if Suzu really did like him, Tetsu wanted to be as far away from a bed as possible. Tetsu didn't have to look far though. Once he reached the top of the stairs and turned the corner he spotted the silver haired thief that had run away with all the answers.

"Suzu!" Tetsu gave a half smile waving his hand as he jogged over to his friend, "Man I have so many questions for you."

Suzu looked the tired red head up and down, "You should sleep Tetsu, you look ready to collapse." Suzu stated evenly.

Tetsu shook his head weakly at Suzu's comment, "Nah, I wont be able to sleep unless I get some answers" Tetsu yawned.

Giving in Suzu shrugged his shoulders calmly, "I'm going to take a wild guess and say this has something to do with the kiss?" The psychotic silver haired teen said folding his arms over his chest in an uncomfortable manner. Suzu really didn't want to get into this right now; he was tired too after all. Maybe this would lead to something more enticing than sleep though.

The red head nodded his head vigorously, "Yeah, you see Saya got this weird impression that maybe you kind of like me." Tetsu let out a nervous chuckle, "So I was kind of wondering…"

Suzu stepped in before his friend could finish his sentence, "If I would stop so your girlfriend doesn't think you're gay?"

Tetsu waved his hands in front of him defensively, "No no! That's not it." Tetsu sighed, "Besides Saya's not my girlfriend."

Deep eyes drifted off into space as Suzu let his gaze wondered over and past Tetsu's shoulder. "But you like her right?"

Tetsu began to rub his temples agitatedly, "Yes... no ...I mean… maybe." Finally Tetsu just gave up, if he wanted anything out of this guy before he keeled over from lack of energy he was going to have to be blunt, "Look I just wanted to know…"

Hazel orbs stared straight into muddy brown ones, "Are you hitting on me?" The words ran like gushing geysers over Tetsu's lips. At least he had asked the question though.

Amazingly Suzu had caught the boy's words. Snapping his gaze to look at the smaller red head full on a kitty smirk grazes his face.

"Tetsu….to quote an old saying, an insult is only and insult if you make it one." Suzu said the words rather slowly so that they could sink into the red head's thick skull.

Tetsu was just baffled though, "What the hell does that mean?"

Suzu's entire face faulted, man was this kid stupid. "If and insult is only an insult if you make it one Tetsu, than the same goes for anything else in life." Suzu rolled his eyes.

"In words that even you can understand, what I am trying to tell you is this." Suzu gripped the smaller boy's shoulders gently as he pulled his face inches away from Tetsu's ear. "I'm only hitting on you…. if you _think _or _want_ me to hit on you." Suzu whispered his sentence seductively into his prize's ear.

Tetsu tried to gulp down a lump that was clinging to the inside of his throat. When Suzu's hot breath tickled his ear he could feel his knees getting ready to give out. Whatever this guy was doing, he was good at it. Considering that the older teen was supposed to have as much experience in these things as Tetsu did, the red head couldn't think of any possible way that Suzu could be this good at making him weak. Just how was this guy, this guy that Tetsu had only known for less than twenty-four hours, able to make him turn into a puddle?

"..I…I…"Tetsu stammered helplessly, "I'm k…kind of tired…maybe I should go to bed…"

Suzu pulled away letting go of his puppy's shoulders and nodded knowingly, "Ok Tetsu, sweet dreams."

When Tetsu turned around to go to his room he stopped dead in his tracks. There at the top of the staircase staring at him in utter horror was a once understanding Saya. Tetsu didn't even have enough time to stutter out her name before the little girl turned around and flew down the hallway. Saya opened and slammed her door shut so fast that it made Tetsu's head want to spin. When did she get so fast?

The red head turned to look at Suzu for an explanation, surely he had seen her while they were talking, and why hadn't he told him? It seemed that Suzu was gifted with the same speed as Saya, but had the stealth of a ninja. Suzu was gone, and Tetsu had been left all alone in the dark hallway.

Tetsu cussed aloud, "Shit." He was too tired for this. He would try to make Saya understand tomorrow. This entire day was getting out of hand, and he didn't have any strength left to try to fix it. Everything that had happened had shocked and confused him mentally and physically. With all the brain teasers that Suzu had lathered on him and all the questioning and screw-up that had taken place during the day left his mind all muddled up, the explosion had sucked a lot of Tetsu's energy, the intense baiting that Suzu had put him through hadn't been a walk in the park either.

Tetsu used the rest of his energy reserves to slowly drag himself towards his room. Placing an unsteady hand on the doorknob Tetsu struggled to open the door. Once he finally won he pushed the door open and fell to his knees. Crawling, the red head slowly migrated to his bed where he pulled himself up. Before his head even hit the pillow the puppy fell into a deep slumber.

Dark, the entire place was pitch black. A ten year old Tetsu stumbled around blindly. The child cried out for his mother and father, he cried for his big brother Tatsu. Where was everyone? Why was it so dark? Why was he all alone? Tears streamed down small rosy cheeks bitterly.

"I don't want to be alone" Sobbed the small stripling as he fell to his boney knees.

Hiccups and wails wracked the elementary school kid's dainty frame. Through the cries a small voice whispered. Biting his chubby lips the child sat and tried to silence himself so that he could hear. The small jingle of a bell echoed in the mind of the pup. After every tinkle of the bell a weary voice whispered to the child.

"Who are you…?" the miniature Tetsu sniffled, "Do you know where my brother is?"

The voice never seemed to hear his cries; it just went on bitterly with its own. Determined to find his way home the kid hoisted himself onto his feet and unsteadily made his way towards the soft whimpers.

The closer he got the louder the weeping became.

"Help…someone please help…"

It wasn't long before tiny Tetsu caught a glimpse of his beckoner. At first the toddler saw it just as a white ball of fuzz. With every hazy step the small kid took the white fuzz began to morph into a more detailed creature. Once Tetsu had made it next to the ball of fluff the shock of realization came over him.

The patch of fur still cried out in a helpless tone

"Help….help…someone please, anyone help…"

The white dust ball was no longer just a lump; it was a small white kitten. With large brown doleful eyes it cried out as streaks of tears lost themselves in the kitten's silky fur. Around the petite kitten's neck was a thin red collar, attached to the collar where one would put an owners tag was a miniature golden bell that rang sweetly with each scanty breath that the white kitten took.

"No…" Tetsu skittered back wards in defiance, "No… not again!" The once ten year old Tetsu slowly grew into his natural teenaged body.

"I don't want to remember anymore!" Tetsu shrieked as the kitten gradually without lifting a paw, slipped farther and father away.

Just as Tetsu feared the black room changed into the bustling city streets. Once again Tetsu's age changed. From his lean teenaged form his body mutated into the body he lived in when he was just eight years of age. The streets where crowded even on the cross walks. Everyone moved with shadow like grace. Tetsu found his small hand wrapped in the clutches of his younger, but still older, brother Tatsu. Silently Tatsu yanked Tetsu farther and farther down the streets.

A crash and a scream shook Tetsu to the core. The puny red head tired to draw himself and his older brother to a stop, but Tatsu pulled Tetsu along with urgency. The bells came again along with that tiny whisper of a cry. Tetsu could hardly hear the cat's cry over the noises that engulfed the hectic metropolis.

"Tatsu, the kitty!" Eight year old Tetsu cried trying to get the bigger boy to stop.

"There are no cats here Tetsu!" Tatsu finally snapped. Bending over the teen scooped his younger brother into his arms and continued walking in the same direction determinedly.

Tetsu screamed and wailed. He kicked and scratched, but Tatsu wouldn't budge. He had to help the poor kitten. The red head couldn't even see the cat, but he could hear it…some how... he had to get to that kitten. He had to help.

Tears stung Tetsu's round eyes. "Kitty!" the toddler screeched. "I'm coming kitty! Kitty!"

Tetsu yelled until his voice went hoarse, "Kitty...kitty!"

_"Kitty!" _

Tetsu's eyes shot wide open in horror. Cold perspiration soaked his entire body. "Tatsu…" Tetsu softly whimpered as he groped for his brother's comforting form.

Groggily Tatsu turned over to face his younger brother. "Ahh… Tetsu, what is it?"

Hot tears rolled down the younger Ichimura's cheeks as he whimpered, "The dream… I had the dream again…"

Tatsu pulled himself up into a more comfortable sitting position, "The one about mom and dad again?" Tatsu gently pulled his younger brother into his lap to comfort the young teen.

Tetsu bitterly shook his head, "No…it...it was the one with the kitty…" Tetsu buried his face into his older brother's pajama top.

Sighing Tatsu stroked Tetsu's wild read hair, "Oh Tetsu…I thought we were done with that one…"

The small puppy gulped down the lump that lodged itself in his throat, "I...I don't think it ever went away… it just kind of faded…"

Steadily trying to pacify his brother Tatsu muttered, "That dream is older than the death of mom an' dad…"

Tetsu nodded sullenly, "Why id it showing itself now?" Slowly Tetsu regained his normal breathing pattern as the tears stopped flooding his eyes.

"I don't know, Tetsu…" Tatsu gently set Tetsu into his own sitting position, "Think you'll be able to sleep?"

Tetsu knew his big brother was tired so he nodded and said he'd tried. Once the two boys settled back into bed Tatsu went straight to sleep. Tetsu tried, but found it would take a little effort. Finally the red head was able to clear his mind and fall back to sleep.

The dark room came back and Tetsu found himself ten once more. Unlike the first time though he wasn't crying or scared, this time he wasn't alone. Sitting a few feet away from him was the white kitten. The cat didn't cry for help or seek a way to get closer to the boy. It just sat there, wagging its mesmerizing tail slowly back and forth.

Ten year old Tetsu got on his knees and slowly crawled towards the kitten whispering to the kitten, trying to coax it into coming to him,

"Kitty, kitty, don't be scared…" The small boy hummed in a relaxing tune as he held out his hand to the kitten.

At the slightest movement of the alien boy the kitten got on all fours and slowly stepped back.

"Don't run away I'm here to comfort you…" Tetsu whispered trying to move closer to the frightened cat. "Kitty, kitty, please come here…"

"I want to make sure no one ever harms you…" His hand mere inches away from the white kitten's fur Tetsu thought that the cat trusted him.

But in a fit of fear the kitten darted away into the deep dark shadows that consumed the dreamscape of little Tetsu's mind.

-

Mahono:..Wow that was long.. Never thought I would finish it! Heh I almost didn't (Had a bit of writers block) but I'm over it! I want to thank everyone who reviewed before, even the newest reviewers! I love reviews! Oh and someone called to my attention that anonymous people couldn't review. I'm sorry about that and I fixed it! So now EVERYONE can review...even lazy people...Anyhow, anyone who's confused about the dream, don't worry it will explain itself in the chapters to come! Tetsu and Suzu's relation is also close to taking a turn in the events yet to come; Tetsu and Saya's relationship will also change. So pleeeeeeeease review so I can get the energy and will to write, if you don't reveiw I don't update! Thank you so much!


	6. Chapter 5:Lakeside Worries

Disclaimer: I do not own PMk or SIPM ok? Don't sue...

Warning: This is a guyxguy story . a guy loves a guy they kiss and hug and so on and so forth. Don't like it leave. Main paring is TetsuxSuzu. This chapter the minor pairing of Okita and Hijikata comes into play. It's been a long time sense I've updated, but hopefully you will all love it none-the-less. Read and reveiw!

-

Lakeside Worries-

Morning came and found a small girl with hair the color of burnt toast sitting on a creaky old front porch swing rocking back and forth with the breeze. Dressed in a sunny spring dress Saya felt anything but happy. She felt betrayed, used. Like her chest had been cut open and whoever did it was wringing out her heart. Tetsu and she had been best friend's sense…well forever. He might not have ever said it, but Saya had always felt that the crazy red head had felt something for her, just for her, only for her. She always thought that Tetsu had loved her. Saya had had dreams of growing up and marrying her lifetime friend, she had imagined their jobs and kids, even their house. Now, Saya knew she was too young to be married, but that never meant that she couldn't dream about it.

A saddened sigh rushed over the petite girls lips. The way Tetsu had reacted to that silver haired punk the other night she knew she had lost the love of her life. If that wasn't the worst of it she had lost to a _man_ her supposed-to-be boyfriend was going to leave her for a tall, lean, hot… boy! Ok so she didn't like Suzu, but that didn't mean that she couldn't think he was cute. The boy had to be the devil for all the sins he had pulled just in that last night: corrupting Tetsu with a kiss, sneaking away from trouble during dinner, questioning Tetsu's love for her, twisting words so that everything seemed like Tetsu's fault, seducing _her_ love. That guy even had the nerve to wink at her when Tetsu wasn't looking! He gloating about stealing her boyfriend, he was rubbing gobs of salt into a wide open gash. The guy was a jerk, a cute jerk, but a jerk none the less!

Thinking was one reason she was outside so early in the cold morning, the other reason revolved around her mother. Saya loved the woman and agreed with the woman whole heartedly on most topics, especially when it came to homosexuals. Her mother was the one who had taught her that a man was made for a woman and a woman for a man. Her mother and her father had gotten into a bit of a tidbit. Yamanami felt that love was love, and that it should never matter what kind of package it came in. The two had spent the better part of the night arguing about whether it was right or not to expose their child to such 'tainted' male teens. They hadn't yelled about it, her father hardly ever raised his voice, but the battle lines were clearly drawn. They also tried debating whether or not the lad that they had known sense he was born was actually gay or not, the topic didn't last long once they agreed that it was possible that the boys had merely been following the rules that Ayumu had set as a joke. Saya didn't want to be there when they woke up, she had pretended that she was sleeping when they argued, and she didn't want them to try to sit her down and talk about it.

Saya let her feet drag on the old splintered wood of the porch to stop the swing from rocking her anymore. With everything that had happened last night there was one thing that she understood, this Valentines was going to be a bitter sweet one.

A creek of hinges startled Saya out of her reverie. Looking up she noticed the patch of short brown hair. It didn't take her long to realize that attached to the patch was the head of the brother of the boy who was currently haunting her thoughts.

"Saya?" Tatsu queried aloud, "What are you doing out here so early?" Tatsu eyes the girls clothing suspiciously, "And without a jacket! You'll catch a cold dressed like that in this kind of weather!"

Tatsu tried to usher the little girl back into the house, but when he realized she was upset he let the matter drop. "Saya, what's wrong?"

The little girl just shook her head, her hair flying round her head like the angel of rain's halo. She knew how Tatsu worried as much for her as he did for Tetsu, he loved her like the sweet, _silent_ baby sister he never had.

Tatsu tried to kindly talk Saya into voicing, or at least writing, her problems to him. She wouldn't worry such a kind man though, especially about the boy that he practically raised.

Once Tatsu realized that he wasn't going to win he slumped over in defeat. "O.k. Saya, you don't have to tell me, but at least tell someone! Tetsu maybe? You two have been friends sense you started walking!" The ill man smiled and ruffled the little girl's hair, "Whatever it is, it will pass, don't worry too much…"

Saya nodded and gave the best smile she could muster. The fake smile seemed to convince the worrywart that she was fine so he went back inside.

It didn't take long for someone else to wonder out threw the inn's front door. Saya had thought that it was going to be Tatsu coming out again to remind her that she should have a coat, so she stood up preparing to go back in. The actual result made the small girl flame in anger. It hadn't been Tatsu or anyone even closely relating to him. That silver haired demon strutted out the door and took a big confident whiff of the morning air. Lord that man made her blood boil!

Suzu turned his tan head and glanced at the flustered girl. He just seemed to shake her off though with a relaxed stretch of his long arms. "Saya, wasn't it?" The silver kitty stated in a bored tone.

The girl slightly nodded in acknowledgement, she wasn't going to let him know how much he got under her skin.

"Mm…yeah," Suzu yawned, "You're boyfriend…. Tetsu, he's inside lookin' for ya' if you're interested."

Saya just stared at the man baffled. What was with the attitude change! Did this loon have multiple personalities? He was acting almost…normal…like he approved of Tetsu and her being a couple and he _didn't_ want Tetsu for himself. Was this some kind of weird ploy, a plot? Was he trying to lure her into some trap that she wasn't aware of? Saya was suspicious.

Suzu looked at her from the corner of his eye, "What's that look for? Aren't you curious about what your boyfriend wants?" The silver kitty stated in an almost sarcastic tone while rolling his eyes.

Saya was wary though and didn't move, what was this guy's game? Did he finally realize that her and Tetsu's relationship was right and that he shouldn't mess it up? Or did he merely think she was amusing because she believed in her love?

"Whatever," Suzu mumbled, "I'm going for a walk, Seeya' Sonya...or whatever your name is..." With that said Suzu briskly walked down the front porch steps and practically waltzed away down the driveway onto the dirt road.

Once the silver demon had disappeared from sight Saya turned to go inside, if Suzu was telling the truth Tetsu had something important to tell her, and it might just hold all the answers she wanted.

It seemed it was a quiet morning inside and out of the Yamazaki Inn. It was still fairly early so most of them were probably still sleeping. Loud thumping down the stairs told Saya that at least one person was up.

"Saya! I've been looking all over for you!" The red head smiled as he ran down the stairs.

Tetsu jumped over the last few stairs and ran to a screeching halt right next to Saya smiling, "I wanted to know if you wanted to go swimming down by the lake with me today!"

Today was just getting weirder and weirder for Saya, it was as if yesterday had never happened, like it was all a bad dream and she was the only one aware of the horrible things that had happened. Everything seemed to be at peace though, so why should she second guess it? It wasn't as if it was abnormal for Tetsu to ask her to go swimming with him, they did it every year when they visited the Yamazaki's together. Sense everything was back to the way it should be in Saya's eyes she agreed to the offer and ran up the stairs to get her supplies.

It didn't take too long for Saya to get ready and Tetsu was already ready to go. So the happy heterosexual couple made their way out the back door and down towards the lake.

The lake wasn't extremely special, but it was pretty. Lush green grass surrounded it a lot with several shady trees and bushes. It was the perfect place to kick back and relax or run around and play Hide-and-go-Seek.

Sprinting towards the lake Tetsu stripped himself down to his shorts flinging his clothes aside when he neared the lake. Taking the first chance he got, Tetsu ran straight up to the edge of the freezing lake and jumped right in. The red head laughed and splashed swimming around in circles while Saya took her sweet time in setting up her towel and rubbing lotion on herself. Yep everything was perfect again.

"You really don't like Suzu, huh Saya?" Tetsu said in a slightly saddened tone.

Saya was caught off guard by the sudden topic of the annoying silver haired teen. She couldn't lie to Tetsu though, she absolutely loathed the boy. Sending a disappointed look towards Tetsu she shook her head slowly.

The red head began to move around awkwardly in the cold spring water. "You... you know he's really nice once you get to know him…" Tetsu tried to defend his newest buddy.

Saya just shot him a glare clearly stated that she didn't _want_ to get to know the other boy. Tetsu sighed reluctantly at her reply. He knew it was going to be nearly impossible to repair the rift between the two teens, after last night it was a miracle that those two could even stand being in the same Inn. He just thought it wasn't fair for Saya to dislike the boy just because he was gay. Suzu hadn't _really_ done anything to her anyways, had he?

Tetsu looked off past Saya and noticed a hoard of little dots coming towards them. Once they had gotten close enough the puppy realized that everyone from the inn was going down to the lake for a swim. At this moment Tetsu would welcome any and all company though.

"Hey ya' two little love birds, mind if we join in?" Sano laughed as he lumbered over them.

Tetsu just grinned back at him, "Sure, the more the merrier right?"

"So how cold is it puppy?" Shinpachi asked as he set down his stuff.

The red head teen glared at the orange haired man, he hated that nick-name, but Tetsu rolled his eyes and shrugged it off., "Pretty cold… you get used to it though."

It didn't take long for everyone to jump into the lake and start splashing around. Tatsu was the only one who refused to get in the 'freezing and unsanitary' water. Instead he vouched for sitting on a nice clean towel at the edge of the lake. Unfortunately for him the towel didn't stay clean because of three little monkeys who decided that spraying the man with mucky lake water would prove amusing.

Tetsu quickly grew exhausted after playing several varieties of water games with Saya and her family. When he finally crawled out of the water and sat to dry the soaked puppy scanned the happy group. Tatsu had moved his supplies away from the playful trio who, after several pranks, grew tired of the guy and moved on to poking fun at Susumu who was doing his best to ignore them by swimming away. Ayumu had taken Tetsu's place in the water games and was tossing rings out of Saya and her mother to fetch. Yamanami and Hijikata rested at the side of the pool and just watched everyone around them. Finally the long haired Okita was swimming laps around the pool, the man might have seemed weak but the boy seemed as graceful as the mystic mermaid the way he glided circles around the rest of the group.

Everything seemed perfect. Tetsu just couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing….something….

"Ayumu, where's Suzu?" Tetsu asked the southern woman, "Didn't he come down here with you guys?"

Ayumu tossed out some more rings before turning her head to Tetsu, "Mm…No, I had thought that he'd be down here with you two. When I saw that he wasn't I thought that he had left you guys to go for a walk or somethin'."

Susumu popped his head out with a splash from under water. The teen gasped for breath once he came up, he had been running away from the comedian trio for some time now. Once his breathing pattern returned to normal he spoke, "Suzu headed towards town, the last person to talk with his was Saya." He informed in an uncaring tone.

A blur of red shot through the air and smacked Susumu on the back of the head. With a growl the teen turn to see who his antagonist had been. What he saw was a very angry Saya. The looks he wore clearly showed that she didn't like the fact that Susumu had been secretly watching her this morning.

The mullet teen just rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head, "Spying and observing are two different things Saya." Susumu quickly darted back under the water and swam away.

"You saw him this morning Saya?" Tetsu asked in wonder.

Saya nodded guiltily.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tetsu seemed slightly put off that she had withheld information about his friend's whereabouts. It may have been trivial, but it felt big to little Tetsu.

"I wonder where he went…" The puppy mused aloud.

Saya shrugged and turned away. She didn't see why it was so important, so she had seen the jerk disappear down the dirt road. Why should Tetsu care where that little demon child went or what he did in his free time? As she saw it, he was gone, and they should revel in the moment.

Just at the other edge of the lake the farthest thing from the feminine Souji's mind was the silver haired punk's whereabouts. His mind was set on a harder task, basically figuring out how to get Hijikata to quit being stubborn and come out with him to the middle of the lake where the water was deeper and it was easier to swim. The man was just too stubborn at times.

"For the last time Souji, I don't _want_ to go into the deeper water." Hijikata grumbled yanking his arm away from the persistent young man.

Okita pouted and latched onto the demon's buff arm once again, "Oh, come on Hiji, it's not like you can't swim!" Okita whined.

Yamanami laughed at the little lovers tiff that his two colleagues were going through, "Really Hijikata you should go with him, swimming is great exercise. Unless of coarse…you really can't swim?" Yamanami ventured probing his friend.

Hijikata shot an icy cold death glare at the middle aged man next to him. A few moments of silence passed before Hijikata dived into the water and swam hard out towards the middle of the crater of water. Souji took a few seconds to watch as his boss swam with a vengeance, water shooting up in great foamy bursts before turning to Yamanami and flashing him a grateful grin.

Chuckling Yamanami smiled to himself after Souji had gone under and began to sweep past the misfit group of trouble makers, gaining on his superior. The demon and the angel of the police force, those two made quite the pair. The title of demon and angel didn't quite fit the two when they where in the water though. No Souji was more like the silky sly eel of the sea and Hijikata like a whale, big and brash. Regardless, Yamanami had a hard time coming up with a more suitable pair.

It wasn't until Okita had come to the deepest part of the lake that he surfaced for air. Hijikata was fast, he'd give him that. The big man left a lot to be desired in grace though. Several minutes passed before Souji realized that his boss still hadn't come up for air. In a fury of panic Okita spun around, his purple hair twirling around with him only to smack him in the face. Once the lean boy pulled all his soppy hair away from his face he continued with his search. Where had the man gone? After awhile of searching Okita spotted Hijikata one forth of the way away from the edge of the opposite side of the lake.

Fuming Okita took off after Hijikata. Once Okita caught up to the man he tugged roughly on the older man's leg jolting Hijikata off his set coarse and forcing him up to regain his composure.

Jumping up for air Hijikata was yanked around to face a ticked off adult male with long purple hair. "Hijikata, we were supposed to swim to the _middle_ of the lake, not all the way across!" Okita sulked angrily.

"You wanted me to prove that I could swim, and I did." Hijikata huffed.

Pushing himself roughly away from his subordinate Hijikata swam as fast as he could back towards the side of the lake that he started at. Okita was way ahead of him though. Darting under the water Okita sped after Hijikata, swimming above him before wrapping his boss and yanking both of their bodies up until they broke the surface of the unsteady water.

"Okita let me go!" Hijikata struggled against the young commander's strong grip trying to break free.

"Not until we get to the middle of this lake!" Okita shot back kicking his toned legs hard enough to carry both of the men's weight to the deep end of the lake.

"Souji, let go!" Hijikata demanded.

Okita held firm though even once they did make it to his destination, "Are you going to try to slip away if I let you go?"

"Of course!" the older man glowered.

Okita pouted, "Then I won't let you go!"

Hijakata kicked his legs and pulled at the younger man's arms.

"Why don't you want to spend time with me?" Okita sulked as he tried to keep the bigger man in place.

"I spend enough damn, time with you!" Hijikata argued fruitlessly.

Okita jerked his arms tighter around the struggling man, "Ok, so why is it that where ever we go swimming you never want to swim with me?"

"I swim with you." Hijikata growled giving up on breaking the younger man's grip.

Okita frowned, "No you swim _ahead_ of me." The purple haired man countered.

"Just let me go Okita."

Okita dwelled on the decision for a while. "Fine." The angel let go of the demon.

The moment that Hijikata was released from Okita's grip he dropped like a rock. Okita in a rapid motion grabbed for the other man's arm and yanked him up.

"Are you ok?" Okita asked the other man hurriedly.

"Yeah, fine" Hijikata sighed.

"You're not going to leave?" Okita watched his boss with hopeful eyes.

There was a long pause of silence before Hijikata surrendered to Okita's wistful, but persuasive gaze. He agreed to stay.

Hijikata's eyes gazed towards the rest of the group who didn't pay the couple any heed. "Don't blame me if Susumu begins to suspect that something weird is going on though…"

Okita just shook his head, "It would look less suspicious if you let go of my hips." The man countered.

Cold eyes darted towards soft round ones. "No." Hijikata stated flatly.

Okita let out a rather nervous laugh, "Why?"

"I can't float…" Hijikata mumbled his reply so lowly that even Okita had a hard time picking it up.

Souji just looked at the man baffled. "You can't float?"

Hijikata inclined his head slightly. So that was why he didn't want to stray far from sea level. That's when a not so angelic idea sprouted in the passive purple haired saint's mind. It was sink or swim right?

"Maybe I can teach you?" Okita offered his boss.

Hijikata would never allow it though. "I don't want to learn." The man argued in a childish tone.

"Aww come on Toshi, you have to go for it or fail trying right?" Okita did his best to encourage the demon.

"Souji, don't" Hijikata's eyes widened in realization.

Slowly Okita wormed his hips out of the reach of Hijikata's fingertips. Without the younger officers support Hijikata plundered straight into the dark depths of the lakes numbing waters. Okita patiently waited. If nothing else he expected his higher officer to swim off in an attempt to keep from drowning. Time passed though and Hijikata failed to surface once more. Okita grew increasingly worried with each passing moment. The thought that the one man he cared for was drowning blared in Souji's mind like a countryman's hot branding iron.

Okita's eyes darted around desperately. His blood pressure kicked up. His heart pounded in his head, fear engulfing him. Trembling lips let out a worried screech, "Hijikata's drowning!"

Several blurry bodies races towards Okita, he couldn't discern who was who. Unshed tears of worry screwed the angel's vision making it hard for him to tell one person from another. Okita didn't want to wait for inevitable questioning that awaited him once the others reached him. He dived straight into the deep blue abyss of the lakes waters. Tears cleared from his eyes, but his vision still melded everything into one indistinguishable form. At the base of the lake, surrounded by sand that had yet to filter back to the bed of the lake and weeds that had found life at the bottom of the dark waters flashed a pale form.

Okita reached his hand out for what he surmised to be Hijikata. Just as his fingers brushed that warm flesh of the man who had taught him everything, Hijikata was snatched away from him. Okita had only seen a flash of white, he wasn't sure it that was even creditable, with the way his vision was right now. What ever had happened, Hijikata had disappeared, and his lungs where beginning the ache sharp and painfully with the need for air.

Souji pushed his way through the water that constricted around him and tried to force the air from his lungs. In a last burst of strength and determination Okita pushed himself up, breaking the surface. Instantly his lung refilled and emptied themselves repeatedly of oxygen. Scanning the lake Okita spotted the slowly migrating group moving towards land. As Okita swam he held his head above the water. Once he made it with the rest to shore he realized that the flash of white that he had seen under water had been Suzu.

_Well_, Okita thought in irony,_ looks like I owe that boy Hiji's life… _

The silver haired teen was pressing on the dark demon's abdomen trying to force water from Hijikata's lungs. Nothing was happening though. It was as if the police officer refused to breath. Okita finally got fed up with Suzu's incompetence to bring his Toshi back to life.

Shoving the kid out of the way Okita let out a feral growl, "You're doing it wrong!"

Sharply Souji pressed his hands down in quick jolts right under the bigger man's ribs. Plugging Hijikata's nose and setting his jaw Okita pressed their mouths together and breathed deeply into his boss's lungs. Twice Okita tried to repeat the kiss of life on Hijikata to revive the demon. Just as Okita brushed his lips against Toshi's for the third time the bigger man twitched and began to cough up water.

Groaning Hijikata moved his head from side to side cracking open his heavy eyelids. "Damn, Souji…You saved me?..."

Okita let a relived smile form on his lips, "Not quite…" The purple haired man nodded his head towards the silver haired teen, "He got there before me." Hijikata grunted and nodded his head slowly in acknowledgment.

Suzu was still fully clothed and sopping wet when Hijikata had woken up and nodded off again. He went out for half a day and he came back to this. The entire house hold was nuts, and dangerous. If there weren't emotional barriers and breakdowns there was a life or death situation.

"I'm cold." The normally silent teen finally blurted out once everyone was sure that Hijikata would be ok.

"If you'd gotten out of your clothes, you wouldn't be so cold now would you?" Susumu stated blandly as he turned and headed back towards the Inn.

Ayumu sent a dark glare at the back of Susumu's skull, "Come on Suzu, I'm sure we have some dry clothes for you some where."

The entire group turned to follow the little hero of the day and go back in where it was warm, all except for Okita, a passed out Hijikata, and a curious Tetsu.

"Do you need help dragging him back to the in Okita?" Tetsu questioned helpfully.

Okita just shook his wet head and smiled up at the little red head, "No thanks Tetsu… I think I'm going to stay out here with Hijikata for a bit, I'll wait until he's able to get up on his own. If we don't come back before dark though, I would appreciate the help." Okita smiled a genuinely happy smile.

Tetsu nodded understandingly and ran off to catch up with the rest of the group.

Once everyone was gone Okita propped Hijikata's head on his lap. He brushed stray locks of hair away from the sleeping devil's forehead so that they wouldn't dry and stick to the fair skin.

Bending over Souji slipped his lips over his superior's in a tender kiss and slowly pulled away. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you Toshi…" Okita whispered lovingly in the unconscious man's ear, "I'd be lost without you…love…" Souji sighed and sat back in a more comfortable position, patiently waiting for his love to wake up once again.

Meanwhile at the Inn Suzu sat on the brown sheets that covered his mattress. The silver haired boy was dressed in slacks and a loose white t-shirt roughly drying his hair with a warm fluffy yellow towel.

A gentle knock sounded at Suzu's door, "There's just no such thing as peace around this house is there?" the silver kitten mumbled pressing the slightly wet towel against his face.

Tetsu pocked his spiky red head through the door, "You want me to leave ya' alone?" The puppy yipped playfully.

Suzu shrugged a small signal that he wouldn't mind the pup's presence. Tetsu creped through the crack in the door he had made and shut the oak door behind him. Flopping down on the bed in front of the newly dried Suzu, Tetsu grinned up at him.

"That was amazing how you just popped from out of nowhere and saved the day." Tetsu commented rolling onto his back.

Suzu shrugged again tossing his used towel onto Tetsu's unsuspecting face. "I heard Okita yell and just dove in. Swimming was the only real exercise they let me get at the hospital…" The words tumbled out of Suzu's mouth so naturally he had a hard time believing he had actually slipped.

Tetsu looked at his friend quizzically, "You where in the hospital? Why? For how long?"

Suzu tried to quickly patch up his slip up, "Yeah, I was sick for a while, several years I guess."

"And they let you swim in your condition?" Tetsu laughed in disbelief.

Suzu shrugged, "Yeah well, the body needs some kind of stimulation…Doesn't matter now though, the doc's think I'm cured."

The red head nodded in acceptance and glanced at the clock. "Getin' kinda late don't you think?"

Suzu looked at the red flashing numbers as well, "Yeah so?"

The puppy's eyes drifted up to the ceiling, "Okita and Hijikata aren't back yet, that's all…"

"You worried?" Suzu poked the small boy in the side with his foot. Tetsu rolled away from the hostile heel nodding in answer to his friend's question.

Suzu rolled his head in exasperation, "I'll go find them." The kitten slunk off of his bed, "You're beginning to become a worrywart like your brother…" Suzu remarked before darting out of the room and away from the view from a glaring Tetsu.

The red head just grinned once his buddy had left though. It was good to worry every now and then. It just meant that you cared.

Suzu slowly jogged towards the bushes that surrounded the lake. He slowed down to a silent stop. The boy could hear low moans coming from the other side of the bushes; that coupled with the wet shorts that hung on a random branch that stuck out oddly from the brush lead the teen to believe that he shouldn't intrude any further.

"Toshi, we have to stop." A feminine voice whined.

Suzu immediately ducked down under the shrubs so he wouldn't be seen.

A hoarse grunt replied, "No."

Okita struggled on to reason with the bigger man though, "But... but… I told Tetsu to come looking for us if we didn't get back by dark…"

The rustling of the grass and leaves stopped at that comment, but Hijikata still tried to persuade his lover. "So…the boy is gay after all…"

Suzu nearly choked when he heard what the demon said. Of course, he was to blame for making the boy seem gay, but even he himself wasn't quite sure whether or not Tetsu was actually like him. The way Hijikata said it though…it just seemed so natural, so right. It was weird. The silver haired boy went unnoticed though.

"Hijikata!" Okita yelped in an undignified tone, clearly he believed what his lover had proclaimed to be the truth too, but he wasn't about to let the little boy _watch_ what they where doing.

"Fine," Hijikata grumbled getting up to search for his clothes, "But if he doesn't learn it from us, he's going to find out how to do it first hand from that Suzu, kid."

"You're probably right…" Okita sighed after he got redressed. The man just smiled though ending the conversation at that as he pulled his love through the bushes past Suzu and towards the Inn.

The kitten just sat and watched the happy couple disappear through the thistle and pine. Once he was certain that no one would spot him he crawled back out from below the shrub the he had taken cover under. For a while he just sat there leaning against the base of a nearby tree. He had to wonder, would he do that to Tetsu? Was he really willing to go that far with the boy? There was no doubt that he liked the red head, but there where other more important matters that he had to attend to. Was it possible for him to achieve love and vengeance at the same time? If he was forced to pick, which one would he be willing to give up?

Which is more important; vengeance and honor, or pleasure and love?

After a while of weighing his options Suzu voted for sleeping on the matter. He knew he had to get revenge for his brother, more than just honor but insanity, wouldn't let him live otherwise. He hadn't suffered all those years, all those agonizingly long and wasteful years, plotting and planning just to stumble upon some confused boy and change his entire life. If there was a chance that he could have both at the same time, then he would take it. If not,… Suzu shook his head trying to shake the circling thoughts into a straight line.

The kitten's gaze wandered upon the bright and full moon that streaked down onto his face, all things would come together in good time. He just knew it. For now he just needed to sit back and rest. Sleep under with ever comforting eyes of the amiable moon.

As the silver kitten's eye's drooped a small slightly crazed smile played across his lips.

"I wonder, Tetsu…." Suzu murmured thoughtfully as he let the words lightly play off of his tongue and slide past his quivering lips.

"_Do you dream of me_?"

-

Mahono: Mwahahahahaha- cough yes... ok I'm sorry that I didn't write anything about Okita nad Hijikata's little conversation before they hooked up, but it really didn't really hold much for the plot, I may save a section in one of the later chapters to fill you in on what happened, if you guys want me to,but it just didn't work in this chapter. I'm also sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I wanted to but my sister kicked me off before I could finish the chapter,...You will find out why Suzu went to the city, and even though it's hard to see right now even this chapter holds things that surround Tetsu's little dream. Also, in this chapter and the previous one you might have noticed that they held lines from some of my TetsuxSuzu poems, they do have something to do with this story, especially the Kitty, Kitty poem. Anyhow, pleeeeeeeeease reveiw... and for goodness sakes if your sick take time to heal! If your too sick to even tell if you liked it or not, then sleep and rest! Heh, I need you people alive! 'Sides if you die while reading my stories, that's not really good for anyone now is it? Thank you to those who did take the time to reveiw though, I really appriciate it!Please Review again!


	7. Chapter 6:Broken Responsibility

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Peacemaker Kurogane or Shinsengumi Imon Peacemaker. I don't own Tetsu or Suzu or anyone else in this entire story. I do however own the universe that they now inhabit and the plot line…mwahahaha!

Warning: Ok this is Shonan-ai Guy loves Guyand all that happy junk. The main pairing is Tetsu and Suzu so if you don't like it leave. Other pairings include HeisukexShinpachiand OkitaxHijikata along with other minor thingamajigs. There. Is. No. Sex. In. This. Story. Unless it's implied. So meh. Please Read and Review!

* * *

Broken Responsibility-

Tetsu lolled on the couched his unfocused eyes fixed stupidly on the white ceiling above him. It was all he could do to keep his jaw from dropping. He was bored to say in the least, and neither Suzu nor Okita had returned yet. Tetsu had talked to Saya for a while, but always found his mind drifting away. After a while Saya had gotten fed up with him only half paying attention to her so she stalked off.

The creak of hinges made Tetsu body jolt up in anticipation. They where back! Well, two of them where back. Okita and Hijikata strolled through the door clad their swimming outfits, but there was no Suzu. Hijikata looked grumpy as always, but Okita seemed peculiarly chipper.

"Where's Suzu!" Tetsu blurted out before either of the men could leave the room.

Hijikata shot the little red head a cool glare, "How, or why for that matter, should we know where that punk is?"

Okita looked quizzically at Tetsu, "Didn't he come back here with you?"

Tetsu shook his head wildly, "No, I mean yes, but he went out to go look for you two a while ago." Tetsu explained, "You didn't see him?"

The atmosphere got oddly tense. Okita gave a long and worried gaze to Hijikata who gave a miniature shrug. What if Suzu had seen them?

"M…maybe he got lost on his way? It is his first time being at this Inn after all," Okita suggested, "It's possible he's still not familiar with the area."

Tetsu's eyes shot around the entire room in worry. He kept fiddling with his hands, as if he was in trouble. Finally he just shot off the couch running to the closet to grab his coat.

"Fine! The idiot can find his way to the city and come back and save a life! But sending him to the lake? Nooo... he just _has_ to get lost!" The red head shouted as he hurriedly tried to put on his coat sending Hijikata and Okita shuffling back a few paces.

Tetsu bolted towards the stairs, "Tatsu I'm going out! I don't want dinner!" The red head yelled so loud the Okita had to plug his ears.

Before anyone could react the red puppy jolted out of the house and slammed the door behind him.

Okita sighed heavily, "Tetsu's beginning to turn into **Tat**su."

"Wonderful," Hijikata grumbled wishing he had his pipe right about now, "Now we get to have **_two_** psychopathic worrywarts…"

The rapid thumping of feet reached the couple's ears once Tatsu began to sprint down the steps. The older brother looked around wide eyed, "Where's Tetsu?"

Okita waved his hands in front of Tatsu trying to calm the man down, "There's no need to worry Tatsu, Tetsu just went to look for Suzu. Everything's fine."

Tatsu seemed to calm down a little at Okita's coaxing, "Did he take a coat?" Okita nodded.

"Damn, that brat's loud..." Susumu mumbled slowly skulking down the stairs.

Tatsu just hung his head in shame, Susumu didn't take notice though, instead he looked over to Okita and Hijikata, "The showers are free…and I suspect Ayumu will be done with dinner shortly."

Okita smiled and thanked the younger man, "I…uh had a pretty big lunch today... I'm afraid I'm not that hungry." Okita smiled genuinely. He was pretty full; though he was sure it was entirely from their lunch.

Susumu gave Okita an odd look before nodding in acceptance letting the angel and demon walked past him up the stairs to disappear. Susumu left Tatsu alone to worry over his little brother while he went into the kitchen.

Ayumu was happily cooking when her brother came up behind her. "You're little plot seems to be contagious." Susumu muttered bitterly.

His older sister just grinned knowingly, "Yes, it seems everyone is getting into it!"

Dashing through the open field, hurtling towards the lake, Tetsu ran hard trying to find his friend. Strange how he could feel so attached to someone he knew so little about. The thought didn't really cross his mind though; he was too busy calling out Suzu's name in a desperate attempt to find the silver kitten.

Slowing down to a halt Tetsu doubled over gasping for breath. He had run so hard sweat was beginning to pour off of him. Worst thing was, even though Suzu had probably headed in this direction, he could have easily wondered off by now. Tetsu's gaze was blurring; it was getting hard to even see the lake in front of him.

"Damn Suzu, what are you some lost little kid?" Tetsu swore as he sucked more oxygen into his aching lungs.

"I don't know," A mischievous voice whispered behind Tetsu's ear, "I wasn't even aware that I was lost."

Tetsu's initial reaction was to stumble forth blindly, turn around, and then scream. Once he saw the mystery person's face though he settled for just the first two.

The little puppy flopped onto his back suddenly lacking the stamina to sit up straight, "Jeez Suzu, you scared me half ta' death!"

The silver kitten laughed and smiled, "Sorry, I fell asleep." Suzu tried to explain innocently.

"Fell asleep?" Tetsu eyed Suzu suspiciously, "You were supposed to help Okita drag Hijikata home!" Suzu just shrugged with no reply.

"They were on their way home when I saw them." Suzu stated dodging an explanation. He didn't want to tell Tetsu about what the two men where doing before that, or who they where talking about.

Tetsu let his eyes drift up to the starry sky and let out a low sigh, "Well, whatever. They made it back O.k. Just, next time, come home alright?"

Suzu just looked down at the resting pup. Next time? He highly doubted that there would be one. This wasn't his home anyways. He didn't want it to be either. Susumu was annoying, and while Ayumu was a great cook, the woman seemed slightly scatter brained. Besides she already loved Susumu with all her heart, he doubted she could squeeze another person in there. Especially someone who wasn't blood related.

Suzu shook of the depressing thought with a crooked grin. "Wow, you really _are_ turning into your big brother!"

Tetsu hoisted himself into a sitting position, crossing his legs under one another. "I am not!" The sullen puppy barked.

"Are too." The silver kitten chimed.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not!"

"Ooh, yes you are."

"No I'm not! Not not not!"

Suzu finally shrugged, "Fine you're not."

"What are you talking about? Yes I am!"

The silver kitten shot the seething puppy a sly grin. It took poor Tetsu a few moments to realize what had happened.

Tetsu groaned falling backwards with a thud. "Not fair," Tetsu pouted, "You pulled a Bugs Bunny on me!"

Chuckling Suzu poked his friend in the ribs with his toe jokingly. "That must mean I'm the smart one."

"Jerk." Tetsu grumbled. The boy couldn't keep himself from grinning to save his life though.

The sun was slowly vanishing and now only the moon's rays undulated upon the lake's waters. It was dark, but it wasn't pitch black. The wind was picking up rippling the icy water and making the tree's sway to and fro in a slow dance. Crickets creaked hidden in the grass and neither rodent nor bird stirred from their nests.

The grass tickled Tetsu's unprotected legs as he breathed in the gentle night air. He wished he could just lay right there for eternity. It was so peaceful. A voice kept nagging him in the back of his skull though. He knew if he didn't get up and go home that Tatsu would worry his head off about him. But hell, since when was he known to be so responsible?

A soft rustle of grass let Tetsu know that Suzu had flopped down beside him. For a long moment neither of them said a word. Tetsu knew that if one of them did then it would only serve as an annoying reminder that they needed to head back.

Out of the corner of his eye Tetsu could sense Suzu rolling onto his side closer to him. A strange sensation slipped across his abdomen causing Tetsu's eyes to tear themselves away from the shimmering sky. The puppy had to fight down a blush when he saw that Suzu had slung his well toned arm across his stomach. He had to fight it down even harder when he started to feel Suzu's tepid breath tickle his ear. Suzu had pulled himself closer to Tetsu in a comforting way. The kitten wasn't so close or holding onto Tetsu so tight that the pup felt the need to look for an escape rout, but he was close enough for some to call it intimate. That was how they laid for awhile, just reveling in each other's presence, soaking up the night's endearing atmosphere.

Tetsu's eyes drooped; the sleep demon was sneaking up on him trying to sweet talk him into slipping off into the intoxicating world of slumber. Suzu's voice had a pronged influence on his physical state though. The simple muttering of a cuss word would have jounced Tetsu out of even the groggiest of moods. The silver kitten just had to go one step further though. Did the boy really have to talk to him in that unique low bewitching tone?

"Tetsu…"Suzu slowly breathed out his companion's name, playing with it, testing it as if it was something completely foreign. "What do you dream about?"

The question caught Tetsu off guard. He never even considered that Suzu would be interested in getting close to someone. Physically yes, but not emotionally. So the red head said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Cats." Tetsu blurted. Suzu shifted onto his elbow so he could look down at Tetsu and so the red head could get a good look at his confused face.

"Cats?" Suzu laughed, "I never figured you'd be interested in something like _that_."

Tetsu screwed up his face in repulsion, "Ew, not like that man!" Just thinking about that made Tetsu want to hurl.

"Then why do you dream about cats?" Suzu cocked an eyebrow.

Tetsu's eyes shied away from Suzu's demanding gaze. "I…I used to have this weird dream…Me and my brother would be walking through the city and I would be screaming about some cat, but Tatsu would always tell me that I couldn't have one." Tetsu tried to explain the confusing dream. "I had it again just last night…"

Suzu just snorted rolling back onto his back, "Still think you have a cat fetish…" the tan skinned lad mumbled.

"It's not like that!" Now it was Tetsu's turn to position himself over his friend, "In the dream, the cat, it always calls to me. Well, not really to me…to anyone really, but it's like I'm the only one who can hear it…"

Suzu's eye locked on Tetsu's questioning orbs, "Or you're the only one who cares to listen…"

Tetsu nodded dumbfounded, "Yeah…it's like that…" It was hard to believe that Suzu could understand the cerebral parts of his subconscious visions. "Only, last night was the first time I ever got to actually see the cat…it ran away from me." Tetsu finished in a saddened tone.

Suzu merely shrugged, "It's possible that the dream doesn't mean anything, it could just be a memory."

"Or maybe your inner child never got over not having a pet. Dreams were never meant to make sense; you know not all dreams have some secret meaning." Suzu went on trying to persuade Tetsu into believing that it was really no big deal.

Tetsu didn't realize until his muscles began to relax that he had been tense. He remembered Tatsu trying to tell him the something similar when he had first told his big brother about the dream. He never believed him though, but Suzu, just the way he said it, the whole notion seemed a lot more plausible.

All of Tetsu's worries seemed to melt and slide away at Suzu's tranquil coaxing. Calmly Tetsu settled himself back down into a comforting position on the soft grass. The boy found himself unconsciously snuggling closer into the embrace of his new found advocate.

Suzu rested on of his hands on top of Tetsu's spiky hair, calmly stroking the teen's wild mane. "Of course, there is the possibility that it does have some significance."

A small smile sneaked it's upon Suzu's lips when he felt Tetsu's body tense once again. "I wouldn't worry about it though, by the time you do catch that devilish kitty-cat I'm sure everything will be clear." Suzu grinned ruffling his companion's pointy locks.

Tetsu couldn't help but grin. His heart felt so much lighter now that he had talked to Suzu. Everything seemed in place. The entire day he felt off without Suzu lurking somewhere near by. When he was out playing, when he was joking with Tatsu, especially when he was talking to Saya, he just felt completely off balance. Suzu was weird, that was for sure. The guy ran circles around his head and kept surprising him with new details that he would have never even guessed at. Suzu just had this feeling of balance around him though. Like no matter what, through all the quirks and turns, it was like he knew he could always set things straight. The idea did strike Tetsu as weird, considering that Suzu was anything but balanced, but the feeling was right.

This time when Suzu's arm tightened around Tetsu's waist, when their lips met in a kiss, it didn't feel wrong or weird. This kiss wasn't hard or forceful like all the other times. It was tender, slow. Suzu was giving his comrade room to breathe and break away if he wanted to. This kiss wasn't passionate, it was intimate, and you couldn't describe it as needy, because it was too giving. Tetsu realized; Suzu wasn't trying to tell him something this time. The screaming and shouting was done with, the need to be heard had been met, and everything that had to be told was. Now he needed an answer. Suzu had already told him that he wanted him, now the silver haired boy was asking. _Will you have me_? It was then that all the answers that had been plaguing Tetsu senses since the beginning were finally answered.

**_What about Saya?_** His mind screamed at him. _She's just a friend.** And Tatsu? What will he think of this!** Who cares? **Isn't this some kind of sin? **Then I'll go to hell.** How can you be sure he's serious?** Nothing in life is certain.** Don't people get beaten up for being gay?** I can handle 'em. **You know this is going to change everything; do you really want to go through with it?** Hell yeah… _

Tetsu's lips began to move of their own accord; pressing, locking, tugging. He didn't want their supple actions to stop. He knew they could be rough, knew that eventually they would be, but this was just too sweet. Tetsu's actions seemed to be exactly what Suzu was looking for. The red head could tell that his new flame was struggling desperately to hold himself back. He could feel it in the way that Suzu kept himself so rigid. He didn't want to scare him away. Suzu wasn't certain how far he could go yet without running the puppy off. Tetsu appreciated that.

The two went at it like that until their lungs piercingly began demanding oxygen. Even once they broke away they kept close. It was by then that the sky had gotten pitch black. With the exception of the fading rays of the silver moon that kept getting blocked out by the midnight clouds, there was no light not even a twinkling star. The boys where so relaxed and comfortable though that it pained Tetsu at what he knew he had to do.

"Suzu," Tetsu shifted slightly under his boyfriend who was currently acting as his blanket, "Suzu, we need to get back to the Inn …"

Suzu gave no reply. Once Tetsu began to push himself up and out of his lover's embrace the kitten let out a low groan.

"Suzu, we gotta, Tatsu and the others are no doubt already out and lookin' for us by now." Tetsu tried his best to fight for the side that he really didn't believe in.

Suzu just tightened his grip on Tetsu, pulling the puppy back down.

"Come' on Suzu! I dun wanna go either, but we gotta'!" Tetsu complained resisting the urge to cuddle with the tan skinned teen.

"No…" Suzu growled deeply, sulking like a three year old.

Tetsu tried to struggle free against Suzu's fierce grip. "But, Suzu…!"

The older teen finally got tired of his companion's resistance and yanked him harshly back down to the ground with a yelp. "God damn you Tetsu!" Suzu barked, "Stop being so damned responsible! You're not Tatsu!"

Tetsu finally gave up and wiggled his way back into the embrace that he really didn't want to leave in the first place. The thought of freezing didn't cross his mind. With Suzu holding him Tetsu knew that there couldn't possibly be a warmer blanket at the Inn or anywhere else for that matter.

There wasn't a rustle in the bushes, or a gleam of disturbing light. Suzu couldn't feel energy, but he still had the vague intuition that someone was lurking near, watching them. You would think that once it disappeared he would be relieved, but it just made him tenser. Since he couldn't tell who it was he couldn't be sure if they where a threat to the ripe love that the cozy couple had acquired. He wanted to believe that the person was on their side, but nothing could be certain. If they made it through this night in peace, he would owe a great dept to someone, if not... Well, it was just another name on his list to kill.

The watcher darted through the woods, silently making his get away grinning. Such juicy information, such a sweet and touching show of affection, he couldn't possibly bring himself to break it up. He knew it was bound to happen anyways. The two made such the perfect match, well next to him and his lover.

Okita's purple hair danced in the air as he ran. When he made it out into the open he found the rest of the group. Most were just standing around, a few where actually trying to find the supposedly lost boys. The purple haired man just smiled and briskly walked up to the fretting Tatsunosuke. Tapping that man lightly on the shoulder he was able to grab the worrywart's attention.

"Okita!" Tatsu grab the slim man by the shoulders, "Did you find them? Are they ok?" Tatsu shouted beads of sweat pouring off of his brow.

The angel smiled and waved his hand to ward off the older man who was nearly hyperventilating. "No need to worry. It seems that after Tetsu found Suzu they decided to camp out under the stars." Okita smiled genuinely as he tried to twist the circumstances around so that the newest couple could stay with each other.

"Without telling anyone?" Tatsu shouted angrily, "Tetsu is so…irresponsible!" The older brother spat the words out with great distaste.

Okita withheld a knowing grin that tugged at his lips. Tatsu would never have believed how much his worrying attitude had rubbed off on Tetsu. All for the better he supposed, if he had actually seen what had happened Okita doubted that Tatsu would be praising his little brother for finally thinking responsibly. Okita knew it was wrong not to tell the older brother what was going on with the little red head, Tatsu had after all raised the boy since their parents death. There were a few things holding him back from telling Tatsu though. One was that it would be better for Tatsu to find out from Tetsu, it wasn't going to help anyone if the older man found out from someone else. Besides that, Souji wasn't completely convinced that it was any of Tatsu's business what Tetsu did with his personal life, or whom he did it with for that matter. Most of all though, those two little teens had just been way too cute! It made Souji wish he was back in his adolescent years. Only this time he wanted to be young, reckless, and cuddling up under the stars with a certain police hunk!

"Oh just let the two brats freeze" Hijikata barked. "I'm going in…" The officer spared a glance at his purple haired companion before turning to head back in. "Coming Souji?"

Okita nodded and happily skipped to keep up with the older man. It didn't take long for the others to follow in their steed. Tatsu was the last one to reluctantly make his way back to the inn.

As the group made their way back to the Inn Heisuke slyly linked his long arm with his crush's arm startling the poor tiny redhead.

"Heisuke, what do you think your doing?" Shinpachi spat slightly annoyed, yet he didn't make any move to indicate that he wanted free.

Encouraged Heisuke sighed dramatically, "Don't you think it would be so romantic to lay under the stars with your lover?" As he spoke the taller man leaned into his smaller counterpart.

Shinpachi trying to lead the conversation to a more comfortable topic just grinned goofily. "What stars?" The older man quipped sassily.

Heisuke was undeterred, though. As he looked to press on his subject of choice, he lowered his head down to Shinpachi's. "You know Eiji… you look exceptionally delicious in this midnight light…" Heisuke's warm breath slipped over Shinpachi's flesh, making his muscles involuntarily convulse under the sudden warmth.

"Hei…Heisuke nock it off!" Shinpachi yelped snaking his arm out of his friend's grip.

As the man pushed himself away from his antagonist he could feel the heat of a blush rise to his cheeks. What was worse was that the carrot top wasn't sure if he blushed out of embarrassment or furry. He was certainly feeling a mixture of both at that moment. Trying to calm himself down Shinpachi ran forward until he caught up with Sanosuke. Even as he tried his best to keep pace with the long strides of his friend the little man found it extremely hard to get his face to go back to its normal complexion.

Heisuke watched with amused eyes as his prey ran from him. That little red head was just too cute! Heisuke didn't mind Shinpachi's little game of playing hard to get, he enjoyed it actually. It proved to be most amusing. It did sadden him from time to time that he couldn't cuddle his little pet without being pushed away, but every time he got one good glance at the man, he couldn't help but feel happy again. It never even crossed his mind that maybe, just maybe, that cute, adorable, feisty little man didn't return his affections.

Once they arrived at the Inn nearly everyone dispersed and went up to their rooms for some sleep. One little girl sat on the couch silently brooding as she stared down at the blank blackness of her miniature chalkboard. Her parents had told her to go to bed soon, but she didn't think she could sleep. Not until her love returned to her, and left that despicable demon behind him. The light of the fire was the only source that let her see as she sat there just staring.

Slowly her hand began to move, sketching a drawing of white chalk. Saya wasn't the best artist in the world, and she would never claim to be. One could hardly even call her an artist, but it helped to lighten her mood when she was sad or depressed. As she drew she recalled all the good times she had with Testu. How close they had been, how close they still were. She didn't want to lose that, not to some pompous jerk with white hair. Not to anyone. Tetsu was supposed to be hers, so why wasn't she his? A storm brewed in her eyes as her chalk flew across the miniature board. Hatred, depression, devotion, the feeling of betrayal, it was all there.

The storm slowly seeped away when she heard the creaking of feet coming down the old stairway. She looked up slightly bewildered to see the purple haired Okita. She had thought everyone was sleeping.

"Something bothering you Saya?" Okita smiled a sad smile at her as he came to sit next to her.

Saya realized there was no other reason for her to be up so late other than that something was plaguing her mind. She nodded in defeat; she couldn't hide her depression forever.

"You're worried about Tetsu." Okita stated rather than asked. He could tell just from the look that had been imprinted on her face when he had announced that Tetsu was spending the night with Suzu that she didn't feel comfortable with the two boys being left alone. She felt threatened. She had every right to feel that way; she didn't know that she had been defeated.

Saya slowly nodded her head, admitting to her worry. She just looked down at her little sketch. It was a rather crude drawing. There was a grassy hill, a white picket fence. A being with long messy hair stood on one side of the fence while another, smaller, being stood on the other side reaching out to the first. Tears sprang to her eyes as she realized who they where. _Me and Tetsu._ Her mind whispered to her. She knew all too well that they where slowly drifting apart. If she just kept sitting around she would never be able to patch up the rift that had been wide torn open in their friendship, in their love.

_It's all that silver haired brats fault! _Her mind screamed at her. _If it wasn't for his evil tricks Tetsu would still love me! _

"You're jealous aren't you Saya?" Okita's soft voice pierced her subconscious, bringing her back to reality.

Saya quickly shook her head in denial hair flying every which way. Quickly erasing her drawing Saya scribbled her reply down on the black board and handed it to Okita.

_I have nothing to be jealous about!_ The chalk read._ I'm just worried about them being out there alone!_

Okita just smiled his usual sugary sweet smile. "I'm sorry; it was rude of me to say such a thing…"

It's all that vile Suzu's fault, that's what she kept telling herself. It didn't matter though, it still burned her. Tetsu had chosen someone else over her. Tetsu had chosen another _man_ over her. The boy that she had known since childhood, the one person she loved most dearly, was a faggot. Fat tears rolled down her soft cheeks as the thought replayed over and over in her brain. She couldn't thwart the image; she couldn't get rid of the agonizing voice that repeated the words to her over and over in such an accusing tone.

"Oh...Saya…" Okita sighed sympathetically and pulled the little girl into his arms. "'A broken heart can't pull itself back together without scars showing up at every turn'…I know it hurts Saya, but it will pass." Okita stroked the little girl's hair trying his best to sooth her.

Okita's words never reached Saya's drowning mind. The only things she could hear was the wracking of her frame with each painful sob, and the silent breaking of her own heart. For every crack in her heat and with each tear that cascaded down her face her mind whispered to her._ He left you for a man, He left you for Suzu. This is all that bastard's fault. If he wasn't here you wouldn't be in this much pain. If he wasn't here you'd still have Tetsunosuke… _

It was nearly two in the morning when Saya had finally cried herself to sleep. To Saya though, it had felt like she had been laying there in Okita's comforting arms for nearly a century before fatigue finally claimed her. Okita had stayed up the entire time just letting her bawl like an infant.

Scooping the slumbering child up into his arms Okita got up off the couch. Carefully he made his way around all the furniture and up the stairs. The last thing he wanted to do was wake the little girl, or anyone else in the house for that matter. Tiptoeing down the upstairs hallway Okita slipped by several other rooms on cotton covered feet. When he reached the last door he slowly tried to turn the handle without disturbing Saya. Once he finally got it open he squeezed his way through, moving around Yamanami and Akeseko's bed, to set Saya down on her own bed. Once he tucked her in he briefly brushed away the hair that had caught itself in her tiny mouth.

A small sad line presented itself on Okita's lips when he bent over to place a chaste kiss on Saya's forehead, "Don't fret Saya, your heart will heal…" the purple haired angel whispered into Saya's unhearing ear.

Then, as silently as he came, he went. Unbeknownst to anyone Yamanami lied wide awake. He had been waiting for his little girl to come back to their room. The aging father had wanted to make sure that his child was safe. He realized now that the thing that had been plaguing his daughter was the one thing in life he couldn't protect her from.

"Forgive me Saya." He whispered into the darkness. "This is one monster that your mother and I can never chase out of your closet."

All Yamanami could do was pray that his prized possession make the right choice and let the ache follow its course. Fighting it would only prolong her suffering.

* * *

Mahono: It. Is. Finally. Done! I am soo sorry for not updating in forever and a day! I couldn't find any inspiration, and on top of that I now have Tennis with all of my other after school things to do like Karate, Japanese, and Homework! Grah! Forgive me! On a brighter note I see that I have new reviewers! I love you guys so much! You all make my day. I actually was thinking about not finishing when I get an e-mail review from YaoiGurls. Not that everyone else's review didn't inspire me! It's just that I had spent so long away from the computer and her review came just a couple days ago, so it was kind of the jab in myribs that I needed to get going again. You all inspire me so much, along with all my music! I needed a lot of sad songs for this chapter...anyhow. Please reviewww I'm begging you! Thankieeeess! Review!


	8. Chapter 7:Runaway Lovers

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or any of the characters.

Mahono: This is a GuyxGuy story. Mostly TetsuxSuzu. Don't like it leave. Otherguyxguy pairings include but are not limited to HijikataxOkita and HeisukexShinpachi. Don't like that either? Well, there's alwaysthe Back Button, now isn't there? Those of you who like it, please continue, and don't forget to review! I live on those reviews!

* * *

The sun had barely even touched the distant mountains when the two lovers stirred. The moon, having not even left the sky yet, hung fading trying to blend itself with the background of a light blue cloudless heaven. Suzu was determined to make it to his destination before the rest of the world had time to fully awaken. He had thought long and hard about his decision all yesterday. While walking the crowded city streets his mind flooded with thoughts of revenge. The plans to execute, the steps to take to make his visions become a reality were all gone over with a fine toothed comb. He wanted everything to be exact, precise. Most of all he wanted things to be perfect. Something that was not attainable, even with all his master plans and grand schemes, at least not by himself. If his revenge was going to be sweet, he would need something much more; something that would be the sugary icing to an otherwise dull cake.

He needed Tetsu.

Yes, in order for his moment of perfection to be pure ecstasy he needed his lover to stand beside him. If nothing else he would let Tetsu see just what kind of man he was falling for. Strong, determined, dependable all assets that only the best of lovers can possibly have. He would let his lover know that he would never let anything touch him. He had been to week to save his brother, but now he was unbeatable. What's more Tetsu would realize that if anything should happen to him, Suzu would avenge him. He would not rest until justice was reaped upon all who had pained him.

Rolling in the wet grass Suzu got up. Kneeling he gently rocked the slumbering puppy that had spent the entire night right beside him; trying to wake him up. Tetsu just swatted at the invading hands, trying to fend the things that where trying to steal his sleep.

"Tetsu," Suzu urged, "Get up."

"Too early." Tetsu moaned rolling away from his boyfriend.

Suzu just frowned at the lazy mutt in front of him. This was important! There had to be a way to get the annoying brat up and off his butt.

An idea sparked in the silver kitten's eyes flickering like a hungry flame. Crawling over the half asleep Tetsu Suzu bent low placing his ear next to Tetsu's vulnerable ear.

"Tetsuu" Suzu mewled pressing himself against his subordinate.

That was all it took to get Tetsu's eyes to snap open wide and fling his entire body into an upright position. "Crap Suzu! Don't do that in public!"

Suzu took a quick look around the abandoned lake. What public? That was beside the point though. Now that Tetsu was awake they had to leave immediately.

"It's your fault. You should have gotten your lazy ass up when I told you to." Suzu shrugged rolling off the puppy. Clasping one hand on Tetsu's forearm Suzu pulled both of them up.

Trudging down a worn path that lead form the lake to the backyard of the Yamazaki Inn Tetsu yawned sleepily rubbing his eyes. How could Suzu be so awake so early in the morning? What time was it anyways? Four; Five O'clock?

"Suzuuuu," Tetsu moaned wearily collapsing onto the taller man infront of him, "What time is ittt?"

Suzu barely glanced back at Tetsu's adorably tired puppy face before moving on. "About three…maybe three thirty." Suzu answered nonchantly as they strolled.

Tetsu's eyes went wide with comprehension. "You got me up **_that friggin early_**? Are you _mad_ man?" Tetsu screeched in blasphemy.

"You got up that early for _Sa-ya_ yesterday." Suzu pointed out blandly while strictly emphasizing the mute girl's name.

Now, that just made Tetsu feel bad. He was supposed to be the victim here! Not fair. Tetsu knew he couldn't hold his ground to that. So instead he slumped forward wrapping his arms securely around his lover's neck in an apologetic and caring embrace. The two walked in a pregnant silence before finally coming upon the back porch of the Inn.

Suzu turned wiggling out of Tetsu's embrace only to sling his arm about the smaller boy's shoulders. "I'll forgive ya' Tetsu, but ya' have to promise me somthin' first k?"

Tetsu just blinked innocently up at his companion, "Yeah, sure. What is it?"

A sort of sad, sly smile slipped across Suzu's tan face. "Promise me, no matter what you'll stand by me."

Now Tetsu had seen a lot of movies, granted most of them were horror films, but he had seen his share of girly flicks whenever Saya had forced them on him. It always confused him why the girl would be stupid enough to fall for the '_love me no matter what'_ routine. It was a fact that the guy always had some deep dark secret that the girl wasn't able to handle. Then she's just end up breaking her promise! Tetsu wasn't as stupid as those girls. At least, he didn't think he was.

A movie _was_ just a movie right? Tatsu had always lectured him about how not to mix TV with reality. Even if it was a bit confusing with Reality TV. Suzu couldn't possibly have some deep dark secret that was just going to spring out at him. Right? Umm…right?

Tetsu bit his bottom lip tenderly, this was really confusing him. It was just supposed to be a simple question!

"Tetsuu…" Suzu leaned in close to his partner's ear purring his name, "Come on Puppy, I know you love me, I just want you to voice it. That's all."

Suzu was so damn persuasive. He even turned an annoying kiddy nick-name into something that sent icy shivers racing down Tetsu's spine. The guy could be a cars sales man if he wanted! Though he's probably end up selling himself before selling the car.

He did have a point though, in real life it was well know that if a lover didn't express themselves out loud well enough or often enough the relationship could crumble into bits. Suzu was just making sure that he could do that right?

Tetsu forced a pleasant smile upon his face trying desperately to wipe away any trace of worry, "Of coarse…I'll love you and stand by you through thick and thin!"

The silver haired kitten just grinned at that, "Till' death do us part?" He laughed, "Don't worry Tetsu, I ain't askin' you to marry me …yet." With that Suzu slipped away from Tetsu's side and sprinted around the Inn to the front yard. His laughter echoed in Tetsu's flushed ears.

After a few moments pause Tetsu quickly ran after the silver kitten laughingly crying out, "You jerk!"

At a full speed dash Tetsu rounded the corner with ill ease, nearly toppling over in the process. As he rounded the bend he lost sight of his prey. Suzu had vanished. Staggering to a halt Tetsu looked around confused. He checked the front porch swing and peeked inside the house. Only when he decided to check the driveway where the cars had been parked did he find his lover. Suzu was sitting with his back to Tetsu his profile playfully showing his unique emotions. Sitting on the hood of Hijikata's suave shining black Jaguar, swinging his feet in a carefree matter, Suzu grinned like the Cheshire Cat after just having gotten poor little Alice in a heap of trouble. A guilty pleasure shown brilliantly on his face, Tetsu knew he was up to no good.

"Hey Tetsu," Suzu grinned, in his hand he held a pair of glimmering keys attached to a round black electric lock, "Want ta' go for a ride?"

It was barely four o'clock when Saya heard the jolly laughter of two friends coming from outside her window. She had been up way before that though. The girl had gotten little sleep after Okita had left her last night. Tossing and turning in her bed all she was able to think about was a certain spunky red head. All she could dream about was that evil silver haired bastard ripping her one true love from her arms. The only thing she could feel was the sharp ache of her heart being shredded into bits and pieces.

Saya had been gazing out her window for hours. She couldn't see the serine scenery. She didn't realize the loving moon gazing down on her, didn't see the lush vegetation that clouded the earth blooming at every nook. All she could envision was the dream that had stalked her sleep. That crude drawing that she had made last night was engraved in her mind; it had come alive in her subconscious.

In her dream as she reached for Tetsu the fence that had grown between them morphed into that silver haired brat. He blocked her way to Tetsu. Tetsu couldn't even see her; he didn't even try to look past him. Saya wanted to just pass right through Suzu, wanted to just knock him over. She couldn't even budge him though. It seemed the more she pushed the closer he got to Tetsu, the deeper he penetrated her lover; the more his sin tainted him.

She had woken up in a cold sweat from that dream. She refused to remember anything past that moment. Refused to remember how Suzu had taken Tetsu further away from her. She refused to recall how Suzu had taken her lover right in front of her. She didn't want to believe that he could do that, mostly she didn't want to believe that her pure heterosexual mind could envision something so lewd and wrong as a man and another man trying to mimic the act of love.

"Tetsu's not like that," She tried to persuade herself that what she had dreamt was all a lie. It had worked for awhile.

That is, until she came out of her reverie. The roaring of an engine had jogged her from her daydream. Saya had witnessed Tetsu jumping into the passenger's seat of Hijikata's expensive and well kept car. The girl couldn't believe her eyes. The thing that got to her the most was that there in the driver's seat, turning the key and pulling into reverse, was her mortal enemy Suzu.

_Why are you running away with him?_ She wanted to scream. _He's nothing but trouble and you know it!_ How could she make him see that Suzu only wanted to hurt him, hurt them. Saya knew Tetsu's head was thick. Knew that unless you laid it straight out to him he would never understand. He was too blunt to see through the shadows. That's why he needed her to guide him around all the man holes that where strategically placed along the road of life. That's why she needed him, so that she could see the purity that lay in each heart.

All she could do was watch and stair as they drove away, rubber tires screeching in defiance of being abused against the hard earth. When the dust had cleared all she was able to make out was a single black dot quickly disappearing with the rising of the sun.

_If I'm to bring him back to me_, Saya thought boldly, _then I to get rid of all the bad influences that Suzu had put on him. Evenif_ _Tetsu gets mad. _

Sanosuke Harada woke up drearily from the sound of Hijikata's loud screaming. Cold, hungry, and annoyed from being woken up at such an ungodly hour Sano tumbled out of bed. Sanosuke spared a sleepy glance towards his companion sleeping on the other side of the room on a separate bed.

Shinpachi had stolen all the blankets and pillow the night before, leaving Sano to sleep without anything but a pair of sheets. When Sano had argued against it Shinpachi had specify said 'I'd rather you freeze your butt off, and me die of heat and suffocation, than wake up in the morning with Heisuke trying to '_get cozy'_ with me again!' The bigger man wanted to point out that even with several layers of blankets and pillows Toudou could still easily slip under the whole mess. The youngest of the trio would probably make some lewd comment about the little carrot top waiting 'in heat' for him while he was at it. Sanosuke had decided against it though. For some strange reason the blankets made Shinpachi feel secure, so who was he to deprive the little man of his one haven?

Shinpachi was still sound asleep when Sanosuke blindly stumbled to the door. With all those cotton pillows stuffed in his ears Sano doubted if the small man would be able to hear a heard of giant radioactive penguins stampeding through their room with high pitch trumpets made of glue. That aside Sanosuke clumsily swung the door open and staggered out and down the stairs to get some well deserved breakfast. While he was at it he should probably check to see what Hijikata had gotten so peeved about this time and who was responsible for it. So Sano left letting Nagakura sleep unaware of the danger that stalked the small man, or the pain that was sure to follow.

Once Sanosuke was clear out of sight a certain lean dark haired man poked his head out of the next room. A playful grin tugged at Heisuke's lips. Sanosuke was gone, and everyone had been drawn downstairs by Hijikata's screaming. Personally Heisuke couldn't care less about what had the older officer in such an uproar. He was grateful for the distraction though, it gave him the perfect chance to sneak into his lover's room and snuggle!

Tiptoeing Toudou snuck towards the cracked door, clad in just a pair of too long silk sky blue pajamas with cute little monkey faces plastered at random on his pants and coat that draped excessively over his hands and feet. Only one thing was on his mind as he peered into the room and gazed around trying to find the object of his desire; alone time with Shinpachi. Heisuke really didn't care if they had sex or not, though he wouldn't deny it if given to him. He really just wanted to be close to the little man. When he finally spotted the fiery titian haired man curled up, nearly buried alive under the heap of thick smoldering blankets Heisuke had to bite his tongue in order to keep from squealing and waking the slumbering man up. Shinpachi was just so cute! It was hard not to just jump the little guy right there and then!

Carefully Heisuke slipped around the mass of clothes and junk that had begun to mutate on the floor. Barely three days and the two had already made a pigsty of the place. Wary not to slip on the wet towel that was carelessly sprawled on the floor next to Shinpachi's bed Heisuke lifted the bottom layer of the mounds of blankets. Sliding under he wriggled his way next to his crush so that he could have a closer look at the man's peaceful sleeping face.

A soft murmur broke the easy silence, "To…hot…" Shinpachi's lips hardly moved as the whimper escaped him.

Slightly startled Heisuke blinked touching his fingertips to Shinpachi's soft face. He quickly yanked his hand back as he was burned.

"Damn Shin!" Heisuke swore softly as he rolled out from under the warm covers.

"You should know better than to sleep with all these blankets!" Heisuke quietly rolled out from under the mess and began to peel off the layers of cloth that Shinpachi had on him.

Once he had gotten rid of all the blankets save for one by tossing them into the closet he got back under the cover to lay with Shinpachi. The little man's body heat had drastically declined by the time that Heisuke crawled back into the bed.

Heisuke couldn't help but giggle at the cuteness of his sleeping companion. With the slow deliberate movement of his hand Heisuke swiped Shinpachi's sweat drenched bangs away his forehead. Gently pressing his smooth forehead to Shinpachi's slick one the giddy younger man breathed in the littler man's sent.

_Gah! Shinpachi!_ Heisuke wrinkled his nose in disgust at the strong stench of BO coming from his tiny friend, _When you get up you need to take a bath!_ Toudou snickered.

Calming down the auburn haired man began to lightly play with the carrot top's wet hair. Twirling it between his fingers he couldn't help but grin. Even if he did smell Shinpachi was Shinpachi, and he was one damn cute little Shinpachi too.

Snuggling closer Heisuke places Shinpachi's face mere inches way from his own. Transfixed by the utter adorableness that just seemed to ooze out of the older man's every poor Heisuke began to slowly close the gap.

"Has anyone ever told you," Heisuke murmured lowly, "how positively _cute_ you are?" With those words Heisuke placed a feather light tender velvety kiss upon Shinpachi's resting lips.

A sound slap rang through the air. The world left Heisuke in a mixed blur of morning colors as he was flung back. Back slamming against the wall Heisuke slumped forward lightly as his body slid down the headboard of the bed. The annoying ringing echoed in his ears, in his mind. He could hear another loud buzz outside of the ringing, but couldn't make out its meaning. His vision was slowly blurring back into place by the time he was able to understand the screaming smear in front of him.

"Answer me! What the hell did you think you were doing?" Shinpachi screeched from the foot of the bed. He had scrambled over in fright once he had knocked Toudou away from him.

"Wha…?" Heisuke mildly stuttered while holding his head. Now that his vision had cleared his head began to throb. He nimbly wondered if he had a concussion. The man was only vaguely aware of the seething Shinpachi sitting before him.

Shinpachi scratched the back of his head as he looked away irritably, "honestly, coming into my room, taking away all my blankets, then crawling into my bed and molesting me! You really have no low do you?"

"You…were…hot." Heisuke lamely tried to defend himself. He had only just registered that it was Shinpachi that had hit him. He wasn't really ready to stand before a court and try to plea his innocence to anyone.

Shinpachi just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and you thought I was hot for you," The carrot top remarked sarcastically, "Give it a rest will ya? Jeeze Heisuke you're such a…a…"

A what? Heisuke was able to pull himself together by this time and was immediately curious. The way Shinpachi didn't make eye contact, the way he fidgeted; he had obviously been holding this in. Heisuke wanted to know what the little man really thought of him. By the sounds of it, it was nothing flattering.

"Whore." Shinpachi spat. There he had said it. He even looked a little relieved.

"But," Heisuke tried his best to make eye contact with the reluctant red head, "I love you."

That was obviously not what the little man had wanted to hear. An apology maybe would have been better. How could Heisuke apologize though? He wasn't sorry for trying to be with Shinpachi. Intimately or other wise. Heisuke wasn't going to lie and say he was either. Shinpachi never let him in; never let him get even a little close. How else was he supposed to get his message through by except invading his personal space? Heisuke's only goal had always been to make Shinpachi see how he felt. Nothing dirty.

Okay maybe a few things dirty, but basically all Heisuke wanted to do was make sure that Shinpachi realized his love for him. The dirty things were just and extra plus.

Shinpachi wanted to laugh but choked instead, surprised and baffled he was angry. He couldn't believe his ears, felt like he should rip them off for all their worth. "You love me?" Shinpachi mocked, "Yeah, me and every other cute little boy you lay eyes on!"

Shinpachi went on to make a list of the people Heisuke 'loved'. "It was that spiky red headed kid with the creepy friend a few days ago, last time it was that midget freckled face kid, before that the scrawny brat with the big brown eyes you adored so much."

"Fact is Heisuke; every time we go outside the house you attach yourself to some pint sized brat with big eyes and weird hair. I'm just the guy you turn to when all other options run dry." Shinpachi snapped. He didn't look sad or hurt, hadn't even said it meanly. He had stated it purely as a fact, he acted as if no one would ever dare deny it either.

Heisuke sent a river of death glares at Shinpachi. If looks could kill… "What are you _jealous _Shin. Pa. Chi?" Heisuke grinned wickedly punctuating each syllable of the older man's name with peculiar venom.

"Jealous?" Shinpachi fumed, "I ain't jealous I'm disgusted! You flaunt yourself like your some kind of sex god. More importantly you do it with little kids!

A disgusted look overcame Shinpachi's face as he scrunched it up in and shook his head distaste. "You act like a pedophile! If you don't knock it off one of these days one of those little boys is gonna go home cryin' to his mommy and have your ass thrown in jail!"

"Hugging a little kid and calling him cute is not a crime!" Heisuke shot back, "Just because it looks more natural when girls do it, doesn't mean that guys who do it are some sort of freak."

Shinpachi turned sliding off the side of the bed. "That may be, but when an older man molests and sleeps with a little kid it is a crime, a serious one." Shinpachi growled. He refused to look the other man in the eyes.

Heisuke for the life of him couldn't come up with anything to say. He had never molested a little boy, much less slept with one. What evidence did Shinpachi have that could possibly give him the right to accuse him of that?

_Look at me._ Heisuke thought desperately in his mind._ Look at me when you say that. Tell me to my face that you really believe I would do something like that! You couldn't possibly believe that if you'd just look at me. You have no reason to!_

Shinpachi must have taken Heisuke's silence as a confession because he began to walk towards the door. He was ready to leave Heisuke alone to wallow in his supposed guilt. Heisuke's mind was blank though, he couldn't think anymore. He wouldn't be able to stop Shinpachi from walking away with the wrong impression. He wasn't even sure that he wanted to stop him. To keep him here now, well, that would just do more harm than good.

Shinpachi had just made it to the doorway when he suddenly stopped. He took a few steps back and to the side. For a flickering moment Heisuke thought that maybe he would turn around and apologize.

Heisuke had hoped, but knew in the back of his mind he knew Shinpachi wouldn't apologize, not now. That was when Sanosuke came charging into the room. Half a bagel dangling from his mouth and a bag of crushed Sun Chips under one arm, it was obvious that he had been scrounging around in the kitchen just moments before.

"Eh-tsu amm Sszu hiih aked Hiihiiimaatas mar!" Sanosuke tried blurting his message through a mouthful of dry bagel bred. The only thing he got from his troubles though was a couple of weird stairs from his companions.

"Umm…An emu sneezed in a bar?" Shinpachi tried to guess only to reieve a slightly annoyed glare from Sanosuke at his horrible attempt to decipher his new found food language.

Heisuke rolled his eyes. "Now why would Sano waist his time telling us that?" Shinpachi just shrugged his shoulders coldly never looking back at the taller man.

During their little spat Sanosuke had taken the time to chomp his bagel in to three parts and swallow the only part that was in his mouth. Sighing he glared at both of them.

"Tetsu and Suzu hijacked Hijikata's car!" Sanosuke tried a second time to inform them.

Heisuke looked mildly surprised, "Oh, so that's why Hijikata was stomping around like an elephant all morning."

Shinpachi began to grin and laughed, "Man those two brats are in so much trouble!"

Sanosuke began to laugh along with the shorter man, "Yeah I can't wait to see what Hijikata does to them once he catches those two lil' punks!"

"At least they have the guts to go out and do something wild to prove their love for one another." Heisuke's solemn voice broke the air as he moved past his comrades and skulked back to his room.

A heavy silence hung in the air for a while as both Shinpachi and Sanosuke tried to grasp at what Heisuke was getting at. The light in Shinpachi's once mirthful eyes grew dim the more he thought on Heisuke's words. What was he trying to say? That if you have the guts to go out and do something spontaneous, unexpected, and stupid just to catch someone's eye than you were worthy of praise? No one with half a brain would waist their time doing something as idiotic as that. If you liked someone you just told them and proved it to them by being loyal, that was it. Something that Shinpachi felt that Toudou should take the time to try, that was, if he ever really got serious about some one.

Sanosuke just stood there scratching his head, "Man. I'd hate to see what their kids look like…"

Shinpachi's entire face practically fell off at Sanosuke's ill thought out comment. "Sano, you are such and idiot."

The big man shrugged off the insult. Bending over he picked up a piece of the broken bagel and popped it into his mouth.

A black blur mixed with silver and orange zooming past followed by a cloud of dry road dust was all any pedestrian would be able to make out of the cruising duo. All they would hear was the high pitch swoosh of the car's engine mixed with the rock music that blared of the radio, the Doppler Effect would aloud them to hear the high squeal of the tires and the low moan of the base guitar. The drivers themselves were barely able to see the smear of a gravel road in front of them as they raced down the empty streets of the suburbs that eventually led to the big city. With the top down the wind whipped the two teenaged boy's hair behind them in a furry of snaps

Laughter erupted from Tetsu's lips as they flew down the barren streets, "Man, we are so going to get killed for this!" He had to squint just so keep the bugs and dust from stinging his eyes.

Suzu held in place a wild grin. He wore too big sunglasses that he had fleeced from the passenger's compartment to keep the dust and bugs from obscuring his view. These sun glasses only helped to make him look wilder. "What did I tell ya?" He laughed, "Dun think about that now, just relax!"

Tetsu smiled and nodded, he knew that they we're going to be grounded for life by the time they got back. Tatsu would never let him hear the end of it. Not only had he stolen the car and driven off without permission, neither of them had a license, or even a permit. If a cop pulled them over, which would undoubtedly happen because of how fast Suzu was speeding, they would be paying off fine's 'till they we're old and gray. That was no reason why they couldn't at least have fun while they we're doing it though.

Hoisting himself up using the window shield for support Tetsu stood on the seat of his chair. The wind rushed around him in a furry. He had never felt so free so alive! Letting go of the window Tetsu let out a howl of glee.

This probably wasn't the brightest idea Tetsu had ever had. It only took a few minutes for the wind to pick up and blow him backwards off balance. Tetsu's feet slipped as he tried to grapple for structure. He wasn't able to hold himself up though. His feet flew out from under him. As the wind howled around him he tumbled back screaming.

"Suzu stop!" Tetsu hollered at the silver haired teen.

Suzu glanced back at Tetsu, "Holly shit! Hang on Tetsu!"

As gravity yanked him down at full speed Tetsu bitterly just what he was supposed to hang on to?

The wind rushed out of Tetsu's lungs as he made impact. The wind died down and he could see Suzu pressing down on the break slowly.

Suzu turned around and stared concerned at the redhead who had fallen into the back seat. "You ok?" Suzu nearly laughed.

Tetsu moaned, "Screw you, I nearly get thrown out of the car and you're laughing at me?"

Suzu gave him an apologetic smile, "Well, if you had paid attention in 8th grade science, maybe you'd know that you couldn't possibly go flying out of the car,"

"Well, as long as I kept the same speed anyways. "Suzu shrugged as he glanced back at the road. He was still driving and had nearly driven into a ditch while talking to Tetsu.

"Besides I'd rather you fall out the back than the front," Suzu stated as he straightened the car onto the road, "At least then I wouldn't be able to run you over."

Tetsu frowned, "Wonderful, not only am I in love with a science geek; I'm also in love with a complete freak." Suzu just seemed to take Tetsu's cold words as a compliment.

"So long as you know what you're getting into!" He chimed cheerily.

The carrot top snorted as he righted himself and leaned in-between the driver's and passenger's seat. "Pull over will ya? I need to get back into my seat."

A dirty grin shined on Suzu's face, "What do you need to come up here for?" Suzu purred taking his foot off the accelerator and pressing down steadily on the break, "I could just come back there." He offered slyly.

Tetsu's face burned in embarrassment. "Not in Hijikata's car Suzu! That's just…wrong!"

"So was taking his car in the first place." Suzu countered, "I'm sure he won't mind us defiling it a bit. Heck, I bet he'd be proud that we used it in such a glorifying manner!" Suzu just grinned. In his mind for them to even be in the car should have been a huge honor to anyone. This car was going to play a major role in his plot, and he couldn't possibly do it without Tetsu. So making love in the car would only make it shine with the utmost importance to him.

Tetsu rolled his eyes at Suzu's boasting, "What twisted world do you live in?"

Suzu was finally able t o find a space to park the car in. Once he did he took the key out of the ignition and placed it in his pant pocket. Turning around he couldn't help but grin at the ruffled look that Tetsu had. Tetsu's blush had died down but his hair was a complete mess from the wind's previous attack. The fall hadn't been kind to his clothed either; pulling and twisting them into a strange river of folds and wrinkles.

"Same one as you Puppy." Suzu snidely remarked lifting Hijikata's shades from his eyes and letting them rest on top of his head. Suzu began to lean towards the disheveled Tetsu when a deep moan erupted from out of nowhere.

"Good lord Tetsu," Suzu swore as he pulled back eyeing Tetsu oddly, "I haven't even done anything yet!"

The red head glared pointedly at his companion. "It wasn't me you jerk!"

Suzu let his gaze wonder past Tetsu's wild mane of hair. Barely a half a block back an old man lay crumbled into a fetal position. A group of teen aged boys a few years older than himself had gathered around the geezer and begun to kick the dirty man. Beating him with sticks and rods they laughed at the disgusting sight before them. Memories flashed before Suzu's eyes. Images filled with pain, rage, and the unjust filtered in and out of his heated vision. It was the same. The people we're all the same. Every thing was happening just like before. A whimper of sympathy for the old man from Tetsu jolted Suzu from his train of thought. With that jolt he came crashing down, back to reality. The memories shattered like so many shards of broken glass. The silver haired boy stared distantly at the red head. Neigh it's not like before as he had previously thought. This time it was going to be different. He had his love by his side this time. He felt that so long as Tetsu was there no harm could possibly pierce his shield. His plan would be executed. His lust for revenge would be met. Then, yes then, he could live in peace and obscurity with naught but his single love in life.

Tetsu timidly reached for the car door handle. Would Suzu yell at him for going to help the poor man? Every morally intact sense inside him screamed at him to go and help. Tetsu worried though, he knew that if Tatsu was here he would tell him not to do anything about it, not to get mixed up in it. Would Suzu say the same? Though Tetsu knew that the two couldn't be more opposite, they both cared for him. In his life time he had worried Tatsu more times than he could count, by doing that he had put the older man on constant guard. He didn't want to ever give Suzu a cause to worry, but this nearly primal call to deliver justice, to go and save that ratty old man rattled his every nerve. Surely if he didn't go and help it would haunt him for days on end. The click and slam of the car door opening and closing gave Tetsu reason to peer up over the polished black convertible door. Suzu was grinning down on him, smiling in an encouraging sort of way.

"Ignoring it," Suzu turned his gaze from his lover to the hoodlums "Is just as bad as doing it."

Suzu glanced back at Tetsu cocking one slim brow, "Right?"

Tetsu smile spread across his face like a giant weed, "Yeah!" Clambering up Tetsu jumped over car door, only to have his foot catch on its top causing him to trip and go face first into the dirt.

"Man, you're a klutz." Suzu sighed scratching the back of his head while Tetsu got back on to his feet.

Dusting off clumps of dirt Tetsu glared at his tan skinned friend. A wicked smile replaced the glowering scowl on his face as Tetsu raced off ahead of Suzu to the aid of the crippled old man. Tetsu ran held long at the nearest boy of the group that was tormenting the old men. Slamming his head straight into the spine of his victim he knocked the boy clear off his feet and into several of the other teens in the small clique.

"Leave that old man alone!" Tetsu shouted straightening himself from his previous attack.

The boy who Tetsu had knocked over, slim with a sickeningly pale complexion and greasy shoulder length black hair, turned his raging eyes on the little read head. Towering by at least a foot over the petite puppy he glared down menacingly. Whacking his left palm with the heavy pole that he held in his right the taller boy made a thwacking noise trying to frighten off the shorter teen. Tetsu refused to back down though. He wasn't one to be scared off by some ruffian who had a few friends. He'd been in his share of scraps. He knew the only thing that scared a bully more than another bully was a victim who had the gull to stand up to him.

"Are you going to make us half pint?" The pale teen sneered.

Tetsu could hear the shuffling of feet behind him, though he hadn't seen any of the greasy haired kid's groupies move. He vaguely wondered if he had been misguided in their numbers. A rough hand clasped over his spiky hair and Tetsu immediately went stiff. Squeezing his eyes shut tight he hoped against the odds that he hadn't.

"Back off both of them Vic." A familiar voice rang sweetly behind Tetsu. Prying open his own eyes Tetsu glanced up and noticed how dark the hand on his head was. None of Vic's pals had that dark of skin.

"Do I know you?" Vic queried uncertainly. He didn't seem to recall ever knowing a kid with that dark of skin, or that white of hair. Tetsu was certain that it would be extremely hard to forget someone as unique looking as Suzu.

Suzu just seemed to shrug the question, "Not well. Now, please leave this old man and little boy alone."

Looking to their leader for an answer all of the male teens turned their attention to Vic. If he ran, they would think him a coward. There really wasn't much of a choice for him.

Suzu grunted bringing all the attention back on himself, "I don't really want to waist all my valuable ammunition on such simpletons." The silver haired teen stated simply. As if to prove his point he placed his free hand in his pant pocket and slowly began to pull something out. In seconds the entire gang had split, not even waiting to see if their leader Vic would stand and fight anyways. Lucky for him, he would have lost all respect if they had noticed that he was the first to bolt.

Tetsu stared up at Suzu, shocked.

Suzu glanced down at his orange haired lover, "What?" The threat gone his face beheld a wicked grin, "You look like you're about to wet yourself!"

"Where…"Tetsu gulped, "where did you get the gun?"

Suzu pulled an empty hand out of his pocket and smiled teasingly, "What gun?"

Tetsu sighed in relief realizing that his worry was for nothing. Suzu had scared the living daylights out of him! Tetsu swore that he'd get Suzu back sooner or later for that little stunt.

"Thank you," The old man croaked. Ragged and beaten the geezer couldn't even stand. He just laid there huddled with blood, mucus, and tears smeared all over his wrinkled face. He truly looked pitiful.

Suzu nodded in acceptance, "We'd be sinners if we didn't help grandpa." Suzu's eyes rested sympathetically on the crippled old man.

"Do you want us to take you to town?" Tetsu offered, momentarily forgetting his still thumping heart. Payback would wait.

The wrinkled man shook his head. Tetsu could tell the man had no home. Not in the city, not in the suburbs. The trees his only shelter the gravel his only bed.

Suzu lightly tapped Tetsu on the shoulder, signaling for him to get up. The silver haired teen seemed distracted. What ever he had dragged Tetsu out here for, it wasn't for this.

After saying their goodbyes and wishing the old man well the two headed back to Hijikata's car.

"It was all for the best really," Suzu stated when he saw Tetsu gaze sadly back at the old man, "We couldn't have taken him back anyways."

Tetsu would have questioned why, but the look on Suzu's face said other wise. Whatever his reasons Tetsu was sure to find out soon.

Getting into the car Suzu took the wheel and drove back onto the open road. They didn't have long to go before they reached the city sign. The entire way there neither of them said a word. Tetsu didn't know why they were silent, they just were. Suzu seemed lost in thought, in memory really. As they pulled up to the city sign Tetsu wondered. Why couldn't they bring the old man to the city with them? Why did Suzu bring him here? What was so important? A felling knotted in the pit of Tetsu's stomach. He could feel it. Something big was about to happen. He just wished he knew what.

* * *

Mahono: Ok, I know I promised that the climax would be in this chapter, but it was just too long! > This is more like half ofthe chapter really. Sorry. I got stuck on the trasition (still don't like it btw) so I couldn't write for a while. Sorry! This was mainly just put up so you guys know that I didn't forget about you!

I got some questions that I will now take the time to answer.

1. Is Yamanami and Akesato really Saya's parents in the PMK series?

No. This was purely fictional. I made it up to help with the story. oO; I don't own PMK I just write about it.

2. Is Suzu going to find out that Hijikata killed his brother?

Um...I didn't even know it was Hijikata that did that oO; I havn't gotten to finish the SIPM series. Thanks for the spoiler though...I think...But no, it's not Hijikata that killed Suzu's brother in this story. Sorry.

Those are the only questions I remember recieving. Have more? Just put them in the reviews! By the way...

PLEASE REVIEW! At least for the sake of insperation!


	9. Chapter 8:Seeking Vengence

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or SIP(M) got it? The only thing I own is this plot, which really isn't sayin' much.

Mahono: O.k. You guys should know the drill by now. This is GuyxGuy, yaoi, shonan-ai stuff. Main pairing TetsuxSuzu. Don't like it? Leave. If you do, I'm more than happy to share my creation with you! Just don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**-Seeking Vengence-**

Pacing briskly back and forth Tatsu could feel his old ulcer gnawing its way through his stomach. It was all he could do to keep from doubling over and wailing in pain right there and then. Worried thoughts blasted through his mind. Dozens of scenes flashed before his mind's eye. Each ending getting more and more gruesome as time wage slowly on, taunting him until every second that ticked by seemed to bring death one step closer. Was it true what they said? Could you really die from worry? Tatsu hoped he never had to find out.

The entire Inn was in chaos over the two missing boys. Hijikata's rage was burning; it burned just to get near him. Okita seemed to be the only one immune to the burns, trailing after the older officer like a persistent maid bent on sticking to the man's side until every last speck of anger had been dusted from Hijikata's threads.

Not for the first time Tatsu let out a hollow moan, "How could they do this to me? Ohh, Tetsu where are you?"

"If we knew where they were they'd be dead by now!" Hijikata snapped venomously.

The entire atmosphere was thick with worry. Even the comic trio didn't seem up to cracking a few jokes on the issue. If anything the three men seemed to add to the animosity than anything else. It was strange; Tatsu had expected all three of them to be bursting with witting remarks on the boy's disappearance. Sano had tried at first, but when his companions didn't join in it was clear that he felt uncomfortable on his own , so he let the matter drop like a bucket full of heavy lead. In fact with the way that Heisuke and Shinpachi's glances kept on darting towards each other, then reflecting back as if blocked by a shield, had led the worried older brother to believe that something other than the two teen's disappearances was bothering them.

Tatsu didn't have much time to ponder over the strange happenings that put a dent in the trio though. His mind was too preoccupied with vivid images of his little brother's untimely demise. It seemed as if Tetsu wasn't the only one of the Ichimuras to have a naturally over active imagination.

_God give me a sign!_ Tatsu wanted to cry, _Let me know where he is so I can find him! Better yet, have him come home of his own accord! Just let me know he's alright!_

Tatsu wondered if Tetsu knew how much worry he was causing each time he disappeared from Tatsu's sight. He had to at least know how his older brother worried. He only told him every day! It occurred to Tatsu that this time might just be worse than all the others. Usually Tatsu would be relieved to know that Tetsu wasn't out alone, but now it just made him wring his hands with the thought of two young deaths. Suzu was smart though wasn't he? It was Suzu who had saved Hijikata's life. While one good deeded couldn't brand a man for life, Suzu was a good friend for Tetsu right from the start. Even if they did get into a little mischief Suzu was still there to help Tetsu pay the price for their mishaps. The older brother had to wonder though, whose idea was it to steal Hijikata's car? Who had stolen Hijikata's keys when no eyes were present? Whose grand scheme was it to run off at the break of day without telling a soul? All of these questions and more sprinted across the red head's subconscious mind. If only they had a clue to where those two boys were!

Conflicting eyes stared blankly out at clear glass never seeing the beauty beyond. Once more Saya was trapped in a world all her own. It was always easier to look out a silent window and think in on herself than to watch the bustling of the humans around her. She didn't care so much what was outside of that window only that, so long as she saw no other humanoid soul, she could lose herself in a world with only her, her love, and her hate. Why she wanted her enemy there in the first place was beyond her, she didn't even care to find the deeper meaning on that level of thought. All she worried about was how to get him away from Tetsu, and Tetsu closer to her.

It was only now that she stared out at Hijikata's empty parking spot that her common sense began to worm its way back through her throbbing emotions, causing her to double take the situation that was presented to her itching hands. With all their might her emotions had screamed, _"Go! Reveal where Tetsu is! Bring him back to you! Force that demon out of your lives for good," _and with all her being she wanted to comply. To jolt from her station and blurt out all she knew. A part of her told her, that if ever she was to speak, it would have to be now. There was a small factor blocking her though. Other than her not being able to speak, which she could easily overcome by writing, a part of her conscious cried out to her. The voice was small and frail, but strong enough in substance to make her stop in her tracks and backtrack just a few steps.

This part of her whispered simple words that weren't encrypted with second and third meanings. All this voice asked her was, what about the consequences? How would Tetsu react knowing that she had betrayed him to the others? What would he do once she had successfully ripped every strand of bondage from him to Suzu? Would he realize how much she cared; or would he be too blinded by grief to care? Would he even want her now that he had known the fallacious black pleasure of a same sex relationship?

Those were the questions that had kept her from alerting the others the two teens' whereabouts. It was the thought that her love may never be requited that kept her feet glued to the floor and her eyes trained on the old dusty dirt road down which her lover had disappeared, perhaps for good. Forcing her eyes to focus Saya battled away from such thoughts and looked away from the taunting rout. It would do her no good to sit here and stare off helplessly thinking of what could have been.

"They went to the city, didn't they?" A cold voice slithered into Saya's ear unrepentantly.

Coming to her senses Saya looked at the dark reflection of another teen in the see-through window. Silently Susumu hung over her, looking down that same dirt road that once held her captive.

"You saw them go," He muttered under his breath in a whisper foreign to her ears, "So why don't you tell anyone?"

Saya couldn't think of one word to say. In all irony even if she could she wouldn't be able to voice her reply. She pondered on that thought bitterly before once again accepting her lameness.

"It doesn't matter." Susumu finally stated sternly, breaking the heavy silence that had been crushing Saya's chest, "You can hide, but I won't keep secrets from my master." With those final words Susumu departed.

As Susumu relayed his information to a blustering Hijikata, Saya praised and damned the boy at the same time. Praised him for doing what she could not, and giving her a way to start the search without endangering Tetsu's feelings for her. She had to curse the boy for all his subtleness and cunning ways that sent chills rushing like waterfalls down her spine though. He wasn't even much older than her, but the sneaky brat was colder than ice and as sneaky and quick as a lone wolf! She was surprised his sister hadn't croaked from a heart attack yet! Though, Saya supposed, in her own way Ayumu could be just as sneaky and sly. In short, the Yamazaki's were weird.

"You're certain that they headed to the city?" Hijikata growled as he tried to still his anger.

"The tire tracks lead me to believe so, sir." was Susumu's dull reply.

"Some how I highly doubt that those children would be," Susumu searched for the word vaguely, "_astute_ enough to try to trick us about their whereabouts. Also, the driver seemed to be in somewhat of a rush to get to his destination, judging by the depth of the tracks."

"Great, any clue as to where they would be heading to in that damned city?" Hijikata breathed as he took out a cigarette and lit it, trying desperately to sooth his frayed nerves.

Saya watched carefully as Susumu let his gaze flicker briefly over to her before answering, "None sir."

Saya bit her lip to keep from letting out a breath of relief. It was obvious to her that Susumu had though that she held the answers that the older man sought. Mentally she held a wiry grin. Little did Mullet Boy know that she had just as much of a clue as did anyone else. Tetsu had taken to confiding in that cursed Suzu lately, so she was let completely in the dark. She hadn't even had a warning that the two little boys' planes to elope, for lack of a better word for their escapade.

"It might just prove a waist of time to go search for them," Akesato nearly seemed to glower with this comment, "Tetsu's clueless sometimes, but not completely stupid. He'll end up calling eventually, if for no other reason, at least to ease the worry of his brother." Saya watched as her mother shot a sympathetic glance at Tatsu. The poor guy was literally sick with worry. She had never seen Tatsu so pale before.

"And if they run into trouble?" Okita questioned solemnly, "As far as we know they have no money, and even if they did, there can be several circumstances of which they would not be able to reach a phone to contact us." Okita's point stopped everyone cold. Tetsu wasn't a street kid, he was too innocent. Though nothing was know of Suzu's street ability, it didn't bring any comfort to be left guessing at whether or not he had the ability so save both of them should push come to shove.

"We'll just have to go out and search for them then." Yamanami sighed sadly.

Hijikata nodded in bitter agreement, "Right, someone should stay here unless those brats try to call."

"I suppose that would be the women?" Akesato sighed.

Yamanami gave his wife an apologetic smile, "That might be for the best yes."

Okita smiled pleasantly at Ayumu, "Ayu, may Hijikata and I please borrow your car? Due to recent events we no longer have the wheels to carry out this little search party."

Ayumu nodded meekly, "Of course." It didn't take her long to disappear and reappear with her car blue Mercedes car keys.

Saya hardly paid attention to the exchange that went between most of the adults. They acted as if she wasn't there so why should she acknowledge them? She just turned her head back to her clear window and retreated back into her own world of love and fantasy.

The little burnet didn't pay attention when they men left. She didn't focus her eyes when the cars filed out of the driveway one by one. She didn't turn into the embrace that her kind mother wrapped her in once everyone had finally vanished in a cloud of dust. The only thing she thought of was the black Jaguar that had left her so long ago that it seemed like an eternity in her own time.

If the wide eyed child ever cared to look back on this experience one thing would undoubtedly stick out in her mind; the look on Ayumu's face before she began to break down and cry. If Saya ever cared to think about it in the future, her mind would wonder why Ayumu seemed like she had something to hide. Did Ayumu know where the two boys where going? What they were doing? If she did, why did she hide it? Why did she keep information when it seemed to be tearing the woman up inside?

The sun shone with a vengeance. It boiled down on the two teenagers as if it was demanding them to quench the dry thirst that plagued it. The black top of the concrete roads of the city seemed to sway with the mid morning heat. Tetsu thought for once that maybe a black leather seats weren't such a practical idea when driving in the sweltering heat of the equator. So when the time came that Suzu brought up the frosty thought of that sweet snow that man had dubbed Ice Cream Tetsu lunged at the idea. Literally. They had to go through a semi painful experience of prying the two sweat slicked boys' skin apart, and the darker's lewd comments about the kinky situation only made it worse when the red head burn hot with embarrassment.

Parked between an old wood flower shop and the red block ice cream store the two lovers reveled in the shade that the two buildings provided. Behind them was a large empty in garbage can and a wooden fence some few paces back. Tetsu and Suzu sat on the hood of Hijikata's prized car and watched as the morning city slowly came alive. While eating Tetsu couldn't help but feel a small pull nagging at the back of his mind that this place was a little too familiar. He tried not to dwell on the thought, but it was stubborn and kept popping back up again and again.

The entire time the silver haired kitten rattled on and on about the people in the city. He would point out a car or a random woman just strolling down the street and pour out the person's life story. Some of the things seemed normal; like that one man had worked at a department store for several years before switching to his real love cars. There were other parts of the stories that Suzu told that would disturb Tetsu though, things that it seemed like it wasn't natural for the lean teenager to know about. Suzu had explained to him that the same man that now sold cars had a wife and two grown kids, but every weekend he would go downtown to the strip club and spend hundreds of dollars on kinky pleasure with woman who used whips, spikes, and chains. To say in the least Suzu seemed to know everything about everyone. It was almost as if he had stalked every single person in the city.

"You sure know a lot of people here Suzu, have you lived here your whole life?" Tetsu asked curiously licking his double scoop of green mint ice cream.

Suzu let out a tiny chuckle with one of his famous smirks, "Something like that."

Time passed and the streets became bustled with activity. With each minute that passed the nag that clutched at the back of Tetsu's brain held tighter and tighter. It soon got so bad that Tetsu couldn't help but let out a spasm of a small moan and a painful shiver.

Suzu glanced worriedly at his companion, "You ok Puppy?" He queried tenderly.

Tetsu tried his best to shake the sickly feeling off and barred a huge grin. "Yeah, just a bit of brain freeze."

Suzu just couldn't keep his sarcastic comments to himself when he blurted out, "Oh, so you really do have a brain?"

"Hey!" Tetsu pouted in protest. The childish gesture only forced a burst of laughter bubbling out from the silver haired teen's lips.

The innocent moment passed by in a flash. Seeming to control himself Suzu slid smoothly from the waxed black top of the Jaguar. His entire face set into a serious expression. It kind of scared Tetsu to see Suzu in such a dark demeanor, but he had to admit the guy _was_ pretty sexy like that.

"Tetsu," Suzu spoke softly but firmly gently bringing the red head out of his train of dirty thoughts.

"Y...yeah?" Tetsu stuttered. His own voice surprised him, why was he so shaky? What did he have to fear?

A doting smile lightened Suzu's sharp features calming his lover a bit, "No need to fret love." He spoke in such a soothing note that Tetsu couldn't help but relax under it.

Standing before Tetsu Suzu leaned close placing his hands on either side of the smaller teen. His eyes pierced Tetsu to the core. Copper eyes so feverish with desire it took Tetsu a moment to register just what exactly it was Suzu was saying when he saw those soft lips move.

"Do you remember the promise you made to me Light?" Suzu purred his new nick-name for the red head with unbound pleasure.

"Promise?..." Tetsu croaked out softly.

"Mm. Hmm…" Suzu slipped the object of his affections closer to him, "I asked you if you would stay by my side, forever." The last word was said with a strange finality contrasting with the lust evoking tone that he had used before.

Tetsu just nodded dumbly. His mind was too hazed to recognize the feeling of warning that tried to fight its way though the thick fog.

"I have a secret to tell you." Suzu went on, "One so dirty and vile it has placed me in a dire situation, one that I need you by my side to accomplish."

"My brother, my only family, was killed just steps before us." Suzu whispered softly, rage biting bitterly at his voice, "Slain by the tainted bastards of this city!"

Flames of hatred licked at Tetsu's flesh. He could feel the burn that consumed his lover. The flame seeped into his flesh making his feel the rage that Suzu held so deadly close to his heart. Hatred mixed with passion, the fire that lit Suzu's soul was so hard to decipher. It doesn't take much to mistake one for the other, but it won't take long for the two to combine either. The furry of murder that had scorched Suzu for so long, the passion he latched possessively to in the name of vengeance; they were neither one nor the other anymore. Now they had become one forming an obsession.

"They killed him Tetsu; they watched him die in awe and fright." Suzu choked back the tears that flooded his vision, "Not one of them moved to help."

Tetsu could hardly breathe; he didn't know what to say. How could you comfort someone like that? Tetsu knew what it was like to lose a family member, both his parents were dead, but he still had someone to comfort him. He still had Tatsu. Suzu had no one though, not a single living person to call his blood and share in his mourning.

When Suzu's powerful arms slipped around him holding him as he stood rigid in his own despair Tetsu had to struggle once more to hear his lover's words over the anguish he felt for the dark silver haired teen.

"That's why I need you Tetsu," Suzu whispered heatedly in his ear.

Moving back Suzu slipped his hand into his front pants pocket. Pulling his hand back out he reviled a hand grenade. Holding it up close to his face his maniacal grin shone like a lighthouse. He placed his free hand over Tetsu's and comfortingly squeezed his lover's hand.

Tetsu didn't have to ask where Suzu had gotten the artillery. Before it didn't seem all that strange how, almost over eagerly, Suzu had pointed out the weapons store just a block or so down. It had seemed natural for a boy to be jumpy about gadgets of war. Tetsu himself had been a little excited. The only question that plagued Tetsu about t he explosive was how the teen had gotten his hands on such destructive equipment.

"I would never ask you to stain your pure hands with the blood of these loathsome creatures." Suzu spoke through half hooded eyes, bringing Tetsu's pale hand up to his tan cheek and pressing it against his flesh, "I just want you to stand by me, to give me strength, like you promised you would."

A million thoughts and more must have rushed through Tetsu's subconscious mind. Nothing registered though. When Suzu pulled him from to car to stand, Tetsu didn't understand how Suzu must have been dwelling on this one single act for years. As Suzu walked him to the edge of the ally Tetsu didn't realize how they were standing on the death bed of the eldest Kitamura. When Suzu's hand left his to touch the bomb that he carried so tenderly; Tetsu couldn't grasp the fact that Suzu would really kill these faceless people. When hot blood sprayed his face and the gut wrenching sound of cracking bone echoed nauseatingly in his ears the only one thing registered. He was in pain, and _none_ of it was physical.

* * *

Mahono: That actually wasn't where I planned on stopping at first. I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I didn't even really wanna write it. It made me so depressed thinking about writing the climax, I think I actually put it off again for another chapter…sorry. Good news is I have foreign fans! And in Chile no less! - I feel so special! Cough not that I don't love all my other fans too! I really appreciate you guys poking me in the ribs to keep me going! Tennis is over now, so I should have chapters up faster. If I don't, flame me mercilessly! Sorry if my spelling sucks, I really do try to catch every single, mistake! I always use spell check! Maybe id I just had someone to check my own other than me… Any who, please review again! You guys are really the only thing that keeps me from ditching my stories! I love you all! Review please! 


	10. Chapter 9:Bloodied Memories

Mahono: Ok…we're going over this once again. This is a Guy x Guy story ok? Meaning there's a guy…who loves another guy…and they do all sorts of happy love stuff. Main pairing is Suzu x Tetsu. Others will include Heisuke x Shinpachi Okita x Hijikata. Also a little Saya x Tetsu, but don't worry that'll die. Hopefully…Oh, and p.s. I hate the new FFN Login set up...twitch it was being a pain when I tried to update this story...Either way, so long as I get reviews I update so please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or SIP(M). I only own this sad excuse for a plot and my many grammar mistakes…sorry.

* * *

**Bloodied Memories-**

The _Tach. Clack. Shkk._ sound of the metal grenade toppling to the ground, bouncing angrily across the rugged concrete was louder than a banshee screech in the little red head's mind. None of the pedestrians that calmly walked the streets of this little known city seem to notice; no they didn't seem to care. Tetsu briefly wondered if these people would care if they died right then and there. If they were oblivious to something as vibrant as that green bomb, did they deserve to live?

What had he done? The question screamed in Tetsu's mind over and over. It was a sin to just sit and watch others die wasn't it? Surely he would be damned to the depths of hell for doing so. So why did he feel that this was so much worse? Why did he feel so horrible for letting these no named people live?

A dull ache claimed his clutched fist as life's red wine dripped from his knuckles. He hadn't been aware of his deeds, but once done he knew he couldn't take them back. It wouldn't matter how much he begged forgiveness. He had stuck his lover. That in itself pained Tetsu to no end.

Below him his tan love lay, specks of crimson tainted his pure silver locks. With eyes wide open his pupils dilated. Whether it was from mental shock or the physical pain Tetsu couldn't discern. The red head didn't have much time to mull over the situation either.

Clumsily Suzu pushed himself up onto his elbows. Hard puffs of breath made their way passed his tight mouth. Blood was smeared across his right cheek and trickled from his nose and between his parted lips letting him taste his own essence of life. His nose was broken, and the crimson paint only worsened the gruesome sight. Slowly his head turned to look at the orange haired boy next to him.

No longer would Suzu call that brat that stood before him lover. No longer would he think of sweet pet named by which to call the boy. For now only one title appeared in the teenager's mind. For now only that name seemed to fit the being that held the sole attention of his mind's eye…

"Traitor…" Suzu breathed venomously.

Fear wrapped its way around Tetsu's heart forcing him back a few paces. In less than the time it took Tetsu to take his first sharp breath of panic Suzu leaped from his crippled position and launched his full body weight onto the smaller lad.

"Bastard!" Suzu screeched, "Traitorous filth!"

The silver haired teen's fists flew landing with frightening impact on what ever piece of unprotected flesh that could reach. Tetsu fell back with a harsh crack. Pain shot through his back making hot white flashes blind him to the anger on his former lover's face. For that brief instant Tetsu felt relief, the pain that, that expression on Suzu's face brought him immeasurable pain.

The high pitched crack of bone let Tetsu know that his ribs had been shattered. The bitter taste of blood and the warm crimson that leaked into his eyes told him of violent gashed that now glared menacingly on his once fair skin. Warm blood pooled in his ear and he was nearly deafened by it. Funny, most would see it as a horrible thing to be made deaf in an instant. For Tetsu the thought only brought him tears of joy, if he couldn't hear then he wouldn't experience the razor-sharp torture of Suzu's hateful screams.

In Suzu's mind Tetsu had betrayed him. Not only had the smaller man stuck him, he had stopped him deliberately from carrying out his revenge. The reason as to why didn't bother Suzu at all. He didn't care what reasons Tetsu had. The fact remained, he had been betrayed. Part of him thought that it had all been an evil plot from the beginning. That instead of him using Tetsu as was originally planed, Tetsu had been using him. Part of him thought that Tetsu never had loved him to begin with. That the only one the red head cared for was that annoying little brunet that was so attached to him. Part of him thought that he had never loved Tetsu to begin with, that this was all some sort of black spell that had been cast upon him that he had finally broken free of.

That crack of bone that was Tetsu's rib only forced the wicked smile that graced Suzu's face to widen. Tetsu would pay for interfering, and he would pay slowly with as much pain as he had been graced with those long agonizing years in the Mental Institute.

Wrapping his fingers about Tetsu's bloody neck nearly Suzu want to laugh with glee. "Do you have any idea what you have done?" The words slithered past his lips with anger and sadness laced into each syllable.

"All those years of being caged like some crippled dog, being coddled and petted. All those years that I withstood the humiliation and pain, you threw that all away!" Suzu screeched. Color slowly began to drain from Tetsu's face, and Suzu could feel the throbbing of Tetsu's veins as they tried desperately to force blood to his brain and oxygen into his lungs.

"They killed him, they deserve to die." Suzu breathed heavily.

Through all the haze that blurred Tetsu's vision one thing seemed all too vibrantly clear to him. The shimmering tears that gleamed unshed in Suzu's eyes glared down on him. All the blame that had been placed upon him shot straight through his heart with a searing touch. A part of him screamed that despite the fact that Suzu's rage had been turned onto him he had to comfort the insane teenager. His heart ached desperately to wipe those tears from his lover's eyes. If only he could reach.

Suzu's hands shook spastically. He tried desperately to steady them but the throbbing images, the burning memories that scorched his senses wouldn't leave him be. Why must he be tortured over and over again? Why did the gods force him to watch his brother die a thousand times in his mind's eye? In his hands he didn't feel the warm flesh of his berated lover, but the cold corpse of his deceased brother. He couldn't bare to touch that man again; he never wanted to relive the death of a loved one. As his emotions conflicted his grip on the smaller boy's throat weakened. He had been betrayed, but the fact that he still loved the boy below him burned carelessly in his mind. He was unsure of what to do. _Brother._ He cried in his mind,_ What am I supposed to do? Please,_ He begged,_ Guide me._

At the first sign of Suzu's grip laxing Tetsu breathed deep. Unlike Suzu he knew what he needed to do. Somehow he had to show Suzu that he couldn't possibly kill all these people.

Pushing up Tetsu rolled the Suzu off of him and placed himself over the tan teen. When Tetsu moved Suzu's mind seemed to break back into focus. Tetsu grabbed the first part of his lover's body that was in reach. Slamming down Tetsu pinned Suzu down by the shoulders placing his full weight on his ex lover's torso.

Suzu stretched his arms out to full length trying desperately to regain his grip on the younger boys neck; the only thing he succeeded in was making bloody red welts sting Tetsu's vulnerable throat.

Unwilling to give up Suzu hissed hysterically, "Traitor…traitor…"

"Suzu please," Tetsu choked out, blinking back the tears that sprung up into his eyes from the pain that his body was wracked with he tried to reason. "Listen to me Suzu!"

Suzu's only reaction was to buck at Tetsu's words. All his struggling gave him though was a worn out mold in which his restless spirit resided in.

"There's gotta be a better way" Tetsu pleaded, "Let me help you find a way…"

Suzu's eyes where still dilating in furry, "I'll never listen to a bitch like you!"

With new inflated furry Suzu thrashed harder between the rugged concrete below him and the firm body above him. Flinging his arms and legs every which way Suzu tried to break free. With his wild swings he did more harm to himself than to his opponent. A few swings hit the red head, one unfocused punch slammed into Tetsu's already broken ribs making him wince with pain. It wasn't enough though, and for his entire struggle he mostly just scratched and battered his limbs against the cold gravel.

"Suzu stop!" Tetsu cried, tightening his grip on Suzu's shoulders.

With a bitter howl Suzu flung his entire upper body up into the air. Panicked Tetsu forced his weight down on Suzu's shoulders. Without meaning to Tetsu thrust Suzu down back onto the ground with a quick snap.

A quick snap was all it took. With that blurred motion Suzu's neck jerked backwards bouncing back again only once his skull met the solid ground beneath him. Nothing had ever scared Tetsu more in his short life span than the feeling of his silver haired companion's body suddenly going slack in his hands. His heart had never stopped for as many heart beats as it did when his eyes saw warm blood pooling out from Suzu's skull. Never before had his stomach wrenched so tight at the sight of his friend's eyes becoming nothing but white.

"God," Tetsu sobbed, "No, god…"

Through the fountain of tears that blurred his vision and choked his throat Tetsu tried desperately to call out for help. Though the salt of his sorrow stung his eyes he could still make out the misshapen figures of the stand still people of the city. They moved, but not much. By the way they fidgeted one could tell that they were trying not to watch.

Crawling slowly Tetsu kneeled on the slick gravel. Carefully he placed Suzu's broken skull on his lap. Suzu's blood quickly seeped through the red head's pants. Shivering in disgust Tetsu endured the sickening sensation. Tetsu touched the open wound gingerly, not entirely sure what to do. He knew from experience that applying pressure to a cut would still the bleeding, but he feared that applying pressure to this wound would only push fragments of bone into the teens brain. Undoubtedly that would kill the boy he cared so much for.

"Please" Tetsu croaked out over the lump in his throat, "Somebody, anyone please help us…"

No one moved. They all just pretended to go on with their lives. They went on like no one was there; like they couldn't hear the sobbing teenaged boy's cries for help. They acted as if they didn't see the blood that stained his clothes or formed a shallow puddle at his knees.

Tetsu's body wracked violently with the pain that his little body was forced to endure. Images in his mind overlapped as the inkling that had bugged him so fiercely slowly began to show it true form.

The visions overlapped. The same city the same street that he knew kneeled on, a different perspective. The mass of unknown faces that did nothing but stand still was the same. The cries that plagued his dreams screamed violently in his head. They were no longer soft sad whispers, but frantic screams filled with anguish.

Back once more was he forced into the body of his former childish self. Back to the days when everything seemed to big and fascinating was he forced. The miniature Tetsu struggled in the grasp of a shadow faced Tatsu. Breaking free the little child tumbled to the ground and pushed through the masses.

"Kitty, kitty!" Cried the wide eyed Innocent.

The bodies of the crowed seemed see-through. They were made of nothing as he easily wormed his way through the body of strangers. Once he made it into the opening a kind of painful shock pierced its way through the toddler's pure heart. On an opposite sidewalk, near the three-way intersect of a dirty ally between a rusty antique shop and the neon sign of a little known bar, sat the snow white kitten that had always plagued Tetsu's nightmares. It was then that Tetsu realized that this was no nightmare. This was a memory.

With its small furry back towards Tetsu the kitten let out its sorrowful moans. Calling to anyone that would listen the cat sat crying next to the body of an older man. Blood swam out of the body of the corpse that now lied vulnerable on the cold concrete. Once tan skin palled by loss of blood was now a gritty white of a dead man. Stopping in his tracks Tetsu dared not move forward in fear of becoming sick in front of all these imaginary people. Still the kitten mewled on, calling… calling…

_"Help…Help…someone please, anyone help…"_

Tetsu's mind faded in and out of his dreamscape. His balance on the thin thread of dream and reality was wavering. As each one intertwined he found his voice becoming one with that of the long lost albino kitten in his memories.

"Help…Help….someone please, anyone help!"

_"Help…Help…someone please, anyone help…"_

_"Help…_Help... _someone please,_ anyone help!"

Louder and louder the two voices cried. The pools of crimson that drenched both of the crying mammals became thicker with each passing moment. With each word the kitten's flawless fur begun to stain with the red liquid giving off the illusion that he had willingly swam in it. After each individual syllable Tetsu could feel the blood of his lover drip rhythmically into his palms.

Monotonously the small kitten began to turn, as if reacting to the call that was brethren to its own. The wide eyes that stared out from under the silky white fur vividly pierced through the childish Tetsu's body and into his soul.

"Kitty, Kitty…" The small Tetsu whispered trancelike.

_"Kitty…kitty…"_

Within an instant Tetsu was shot back into his real body, shoved violently back into reality. Within dreams are meanings and abstract memories. In reality there is comprehension. Once dreams are intertwined with reality in a manner that brings light into the shadowy crevices of the muddled thoughts of the subconscious, comprehension begins to dawn.

This comprehension had finally shown itself to Tetsu. Finally seeing his nightmare as more, as a memory, after reliving the memory to its full, everything was so easy to piece together it was painful. Now truth shined its bright rays straight into Tetsu's eyes, and everything that had been a blur was clear. Yes, _everything_ was clear...

Unconsciously Tetsu pulled the still warm body of his lover closer to himself, seeking the lost comfort that was once so vibrantly available to him no longer trying to hold back the flood of tears that rolled down his flushed cheeks, "Suzu…"

Tetsu had no time to cry, and he knew that. It was just so damn hard to move his legs. Try as he might he could hardly even feel his limbs, let alone move them. Desperately Tetsu whimpered for help. It was futile he knew, he was crying the same empty call as Suzu had on that dark day so many years ago. No one would help; he had to get it himself. If he knew this so well though, why was it so hard for him to move?

Gingerly Tetsu tried to lift his lover's lax body. Finally finding the ability to move Tetsu slowly edged towards Hijikata's car. He nearly collapsed once he was able to make it to the convertibles passenger door. Hoisting Suzu's dead weight body into the back seats Tetsu desperately rummaged around for Hijikata's cell phone.

Bashing open the glove compartment Tetsu threw his hand searching blindly. Pulling every last shred of paper out of there Tetsu's eyes began to burn with tears once more. Those tears didn't go away when he finally found the phone, nor did they vanish as he franticly dialed the Inn's number. They were still choking him when Ayumu answered the phone.

"Tetsu? Please tell me that's you!" Ayumu's voice was constricted as if she had been holding back tears of her own.

For a while Ayumu questioned the silence repeatedly. When Tetsu finally found his voice all those tears streamed down his face.

"I… killed him…" Tetsu sobbed uncontrollably as the idea finally sank in, "God help me I killed Suzu!"

"Tetsu!" Ayumu sounded both relieved and worried at once, "Tetsu where are you?"

Irrationally Tetsu's mind pushed what he thought of as useless questions aside. Couldn't she see what he had done? "He's dead. He died at the same place as his brother!" Tetsu nearly screamed, "I killed him! All he wanted was vengeance and I killed him… God…I should have…I should have…"

"Tetsu? Tetsu?" Tetsunosuke never even heard Ayumu's worried cries. The more he admitted his sin the deeper the blade sunk into his heart. It tore him up inside. How could he have done such a dastardly deed? Was he even human? Did he deserve to live? Would Suzu refuse to forgive him even in heaven?

"I should've let them die…"

The phone slipped out of Tetsu's open hand and cracked against the ground below. The gadget split letting the batteries fly off in some unknown direction. Tetsu's energy drained from him, the only thing he could do was turn and stare. Stare at the paling corpse of the one he loved while hot tears burned his flushed cheeks.

A cheery musical tune played on Okita's cell. With Hijikata driving all seemed doom and gloom on their desperate search for the missing teens. The song was a stark contrast too the dark mood that had engulfed them. Quickly Souji snapped up the phone.

Listening intently Okita heard the broken sobs of a shaken Ayumu. Franticly she told them about the phone call she had gotten from Tetsu. Then, she told him of something Okita wished never to hear again.

"I think Tetsu might be losing it," Ayumu tried to calm herself, "Suzu must have told him about his brother's death. He thinks that's his fault too. He thinks he's responsible for both the Kitamura's deaths!"

Okita silently nodded, "I see…we'll be there as fast as possible. Please Ayumu call the hospital and calm yourself."

After Exchanging less than pleasant goodbyes Okita hung up. Blankly he stared out the windshield.

"Tetsu's lost it…" Okita whispered softly, "and Kitamura might be dead. They're down on Red Rook Street."

Hijikata glanced sharply at the purple haired man. "Red Rook Street… isn't that where…"

"Yes," Okita's eyes drifted down to the headboard, "Seems that place is becoming notorious for causing death and insanity. This is the second time it's happened."

Sighing Okita blinked down at his phone and began to dial. "I'm calling Tatsu. He has more of a right to known than us…"

Hijikata merely grunted as he flipped on the siren. Making a sharp right the duo raced down the crowded city streets. No driver dared get in their way.

"Was it really necessary for all three of us to be in one car? Wouldn't things go faster if we split up?" Shinpachi complained clearly agitated.

"We only have a few cars. 'Sides we always go together!" Sano gave the small red head a huge half grin.

"Yeah…well…" Shinpachi couldn't think much of a retort that wouldn't immediately burst back into his face.

Resigning Shinpachi turned his attention to the outside. The streets blew by in a dull blur. They we're going a little fast, extremely fast for being a search party, but as much as he worried for that little Puppy of theirs he really couldn't focus much on finding him. He was trying to think of anything other than the 'incident'. His mind wouldn't comply with him though. Every time he tried to picture something other than that hurt look that had been so extravagantly etched into his friend's face that morning, his head would ache. Keeping his mind absent didn't work either. Once he was able to reach perfect purity the marker of his imagination would fly up and begin to sketch that face before his mind's eye again. Why couldn't Toudou just leave him alone?

Shinpachi quickly lost interest of the bland colors of the city. Before he could catch himself his gaze flickered to the rear view mirror. In the back seat Heisuke slumped against the car door sulking. Why did he look so beaten? It was him, not Toudou, who had been blatantly lied to and nearly molested. He had no right to make _him_ feel bad, he didn't even do anything! Then again, maybe he had gone a little too far; calling his friend a whore and all. Bah! Why did he have to suffer for Heisuke's mistakes?

"Can't you do anything but mope?" Shinpachi snapped back at Heisuke. "We are trying to find Tetsu you know!"

Heisuke merely glanced up at his shorter comrade in near boredom. Sluggishly Heisuke scooted up the car door and stared blankly out at the streets in compliance.

"Hey, Shinpachi…" Sanosuke whispered, "Give the guy a break will ya? I mean…he _is_ the youngest of us."

Another pang of guilt entered Shinpachi's heart. Was he being too harsh? Still, even if Heisuke was the youngest he knew how to act didn't he? Maybe…was it possible that Heisuke was just ill experienced? Maybe….maybe…

Shinpachi's train of thought was broken by a loud hum of music. Quickly Shinpachi dug into his pocket and flipped open his cell phone. Printed in bold on the caller ID was Souji Okita.

"It's Hijikata," Shinpachi stated worriedly glancing at Sanosuke.

Pressing the call button the red head answered, "Do you have any news?"

"Yes," came Hijikata's the gritty reply, "They're in a crowed on Red Rook Street, and we've already got an ambulance on the way…"

Eyes wide Shinpachi voiced his understanding and hung up. After relaying the information to his curious companions Sanosuke made a sharp turn and speed down the road. Any previous worries were forgotten, the only thing that blared in their mind was that one little teenaged boy was about to lose his life.

The trio was the last to arrive. Even Ayumu, Saya, and Akesato we're there now. The sight was horrid. An empty Jaguar stained with blood matched the slick gravel of that dark ally way. The tangy stench of blood still hung fresh in the air. Surrounded by onlookers the rescuers hurriedly pushed a bed with a silver haired boy into the ambulance. The ring of the multiple cop and ambulance sirens coupled with the sobs and outraged gasps made one's ears ache. Poor Tetsu was kneeling on the ground doing nothing to comfort the sobbing Tatsu who was holding him so close. If possible the sight of that battered and bloody fifteen year old boy made everything all the more painful to watch.

All around people stood and stared. Hijikata and the rescuers went about business as if it was routine. Okita, Shinpachi, Heisuke, and Sanosuke did their best to help, but sorrow was plain on their faces. The more tender hearted like Yamanami and Akesato hung their heads in sympathy and sadness. There were others though who just could not bare the pain.

Held back by her mother's arms Saya cried silently. The sight of Tetsu broken made her gut wrench. How could Suzu do this to him? How could Tetsu possibly be a murderer? Why was this happening? It made Saya's head ache when she asked herself these questions. The love of her life's soul had been shattered. His eyes even from this distance were raw and red. She blamed herself for not stopping him when she had the chance. She blamed Tetsu for going with that silver haired bastard. She blamed Ayumu for ever taking Suzu in! Mostly she blamed Suzu for putting her Tetsu in this position… She could cry over Tetsu's lost sanity, but never for the death of that freak.

Saya's eyes had been trained on the sight of Tetsu and his brother for sometime. When Hijikata walked up to the Yamanami family her eyes burned as she forced them to look up from their frozen position. He looked a little haggard but mostly calm. It was hard to believe that the man could be so cool under the circumstances, but then again that's how he always was. Hijikata was the cold demon of the police force after all.

"Well…?" Akesato finally choke out after a while. The stress was getting to her. Akesato was strong, but Tetsu was like a son to her. No good mother could easily cope while watching their child in so much pain.

Hijikata sighed, "Kitamura's alive, but barely. Seems he's lost a lot of blood and will need a transfusion."

"I'll be more than happy to give my blood." Yamanami stated solemnly.

Hijikata nodded slightly, "The offer is good, but we'll need to check a few medical records first. It should be easy to pull a few up on that brat."

"How's Tetsu?" Akesato asked quietly glancing at the still boy.

"He's in shock, and won't tell a thing. Damn brat doesn't know when to cooperate. He'll be alright though in time. For now we're more concerned with Kitamura living to see another day."

Okita came up swiftly from behind a worried look etched into his features. "Tetsu refuses to move not even Tatsu can get to him. He won't go home."

"Then pick him up and shove him in the back." Hijikata nearly growled. "He's too scrawny to weigh much."

Okita's eyes wavered as he weighed his next words. "I…I think he wants to go to the hospital…he wants to be with Suzu."

"We don't have time to commit to some child's whimsy. Besides he'll only get in the way!"

"Toshizo…"Yamanami started stepping in., "It might be best to go along with Tetsu's whishes. He's on the brink now as it is; who knows how he'll react at being separated from his friend. We might not be able to contain him."

"Are you nuts?" Akesato hissed, "That white haired brat's what started this whole mess! We can't let him hurt Tetsu anymore than he already has!"

Saya let out a small gasp of discomfort as her mother's arms tightened around her. Saya had always agreed with her mother, and this was no different. These people were nuts for even considering letting Tetsu follow that demonic child. Saya hoped they didn't expect her to overlook that army green grenade that Hijikata had discreetly picked up. She wasn't stupid; she could guess just what role that bomb had played in this escapade. It had to have been Suzu's. He must have been planning to do something horrid with it. Suzu was the reason why everything bad had happened. Take him away and all that could be left was good right? Didn't her father and Okita understand that? It was painfully simple and the indisputable truth.

"It doesn't matter what we think is best for him." Okita stated firmly, "Look at him! So long as he's convinced that being with Suzu is what's right he won't accept anything else."

Hijikata let out another ragged sigh. "Alright, but if this goes bad Okita it's on your head." Okita nodded in acceptance.

Saya turned into her mother's embrace and tugged on the woman's dress. With pleading eyes she mentioned her will of accompanying Tetsu to the hospital. She couldn't leave Tetsu alone again with Suzu. She's already let him slip once she wasn't going to lose him a second time. Though one may wonder how you could lose something that you never had…

Akesato understood her daughter's request and took it up with the others. It was decided that they would all go. Even Susumu was hard-pressed to leave the thick action of the drama. Once the ambulance began to drive off everyone got into their vehicles and followed in a proper line. With the sirens of the ambulance blaring they had no problem making their way to the closest hospital at top speed.

Tetsu hadn't paid attention to anything the entire drive to the Hospital. His mind was a complete blank without Suzu there. Nothing registered, not the fact that he had harmed his love, not that everyone that cared about him was in frenzy. None of it came to him; at least not until he had his silver haired boyfriend back in his sights. Then it all came flooding back.

Watching those nurses roll Suzu past him on a white gurney, a clear package hanging above him with a tube that led down into his lover's arm, just made all those horrible feeling of deceit and sorrow flow back into his heart. While his friends and brother led him down those white hallways his mind contrasted violently. There was nothing pure about the thoughts that were running through his head.

Tetsu waited patiently on one of the uncomfortable hospital seats. It felt like they had stuffed the chair seats with cardboard instead of foam. Saya sat next to him, holding his hand in what Tetsu supposed was meant to be a comforting gesture. How could anyone make this pain go away though? They hadn't seen the rage in Suzu's eyes. Saya had no idea how deep Suzu's words had cut him. Even if Suzu did eventually forgive him, Tetsu would still feel guilty for the rest of eternity.

A nurse had inquired about Tetsu's own wounds. She had taken him briefly into another room to see a doctor who bandaged him and gave him anesthetics. He didn't reply to any of the doctor's questions, at least he couldn't recall ever giving him any answers. When the doctor was done he let Tetsu go back out and sit on one of the uncomfortable chairs. He'd instructed Tatsu to make sure that Tetsu got rest and to keep him away form heavy labor and sports for a while. The doctor gave Tatsu some supplies and told him when to change the bandages and what to put on them, all the basic stuff that Tetsu didn't much care for. To him his physical pain was irrelevant.

He sat there quietly. Tetsu didn't even move a muscle. Only the minor burning of his lungs reminded him to breathe when he needed to. Tetsu's eyes were puffy and red from all his crying. His body was dehydrated. Physically, it was near impossible for him to cry anymore. For every second that passed though he wanted to cry a million tears.

What was it that the Hijikata had said? That unless they got something, Suzu would die in a matter of days. What was Suzu missing? What ever it was Tetsu was more than willing to give his up for him. Did he need a heart? Tetsu's was broken, but if it would help he'd give him his.

As time went on Tetsu's mind slowly drifted back into the mentality of a five year old child. Innocence blared and Tetsu couldn't grasp the full alimony of the situation. Death now seemed like a deep sleep that one couldn't awaken from. He wondered; if Suzu diedif they could geta big bucket of water to poor on him wouldhe wakeup again? Yeah that might work…maybe then everything could go back to normal again...

* * *

Mahono: Ha...ha...ha…yeah, I wasn't supposed to end it here. Actually this was supposed to be the final chapter, but because it's taking so long I decided this will have to do. Sorry! On another note, my review from Chile is soooo cute! huggle - mwah! I'm glad you liked the little my story so far Yuki…that is if you liked this chapter too! I'm also happy to say that a few of my readers get really worked up about this story(Vampira), that means that I'm doing something right !Oh and Udyjay…oo; you scare me…which is one reason why I'm updating. I really dun wanna die. Also, I dun wanna spoil much, but I think some of you might be disappointed with the ending I have in mind. I hope you still all plan on reading though!Now, all of you review! Review! now! - please? I'll love you forever if you do! 


	11. Chapter 10:Kitty Vows

Mahono: Welcome and let me once again go over the few warnings that you should already be familiar with. This is a shonan-ai (Guy loves Guy) story. The main pairing is Tetsu and Suzu with Hijikata x Okita and Shinpachi x Heisuke as a side thing. The Tetsu x Saya pairing does NOT work out in the end. So yeah. Oh, and due to recent …things… there is now slight hints at a Shinpachi x Heisuke x Sanosuke pairing… So, don't like it? You have the right to leave. All others? Feel free to read. And don't forget to review either!

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or SIP (M)…I only own this plot, my fantasies… and my many many horrible grammar and spelling mistakes…I know it ain't much huh?

* * *

**Kitty Vows-**

_-Kitty, kitty, don't be scared._

_Don't run away I'm here to comfort you.-_

Tetsu stared up at the clock that hung on the waiting room wall. How much more time would it take for them to let him see Suzu? All that red sure looked bad. Tetsu just hoped that when Suzu got better that they could get it all out of his hair. Even if it was a bit quirky Tetsu was very fond of Suzu's silver hair. It was so unique.

Something wrapped around Tetsu's hand. Glancing down he saw that his hand was encased by Saya's smaller ones. Saya smiled sweetly up at him and began tracing letters and symbols onto his open palm.

_Everything will be all right._ Saya tried to sooth him. Pressing his hand to her cheek she tried her best to comfort her friend.

Images of that day's happenings flooded Tetsu's mind and reality re-entered his mind. He didn't deserve any sympathy for his sins. Saya didn't understand what he had done. He had betrayed Suzu. Given him up to the isolated glacier of death, and for what? In the name of what seemed right? Those faceless freaks that inhabited the city didn't care that they had killed Suzu's brother! They had just watched and let him die. Tetsu knew that, he had seen it first hand all those years ago. And then…and then…

To make matters worse those people had repeated their sin. They had watched the blood pool out of Suzu. Those…_bastards_…didn't care whether or not Suzu died! All they wanted was to go about their own lives. They didn't care about any other living soul other than their own. It was just as big of a sin to watch and not help as it was to actually commit the crime! That was what Suzu believed…that's what Suzu had said when…before…

Suzu had been doing the world a favor by ridding it of those sinners. Tetsu though, he had interfered. He was too weak to take part in Suzu's cleansing of the earth.

He was too impure.

Tetsu's body shook. He tried desperately to compose himself, but to no avail. It was just too hard to keep it all together on the outside when he ached so much on the inside. Deep breathing only made his lungs burn and counting made his head hurt.

He couldn't look Saya in the face. How could she understand? How could she see what a sinner he was and what a god Suzu had been? Tetsu wasn't blind he knew Saya cared a lot for him. She was too wrapped up in her illusions of love though; and because of that she saw Suzu as a rival and hated him for that. She couldn't see Suzu's greatness and she would never understand how his heart ached at the thought of losing his love. To have that one and only person ripped away because of your actions, it hurt. There was no way she could possibly know how that felt.

"I want to see him…" Tetsu choked out.

Saya's hands slowly withdrew from his. She couldn't stand the fact that after all this Tetsu still thought he loved Suzu. Tetsu didn't react at all to her withdrawal, her hands where like ice against his skin anyways.

Tetsu looked up through a mist of tears. "When can I see Suzu again?" Everyone turned their heads away when he looked to them for an answer. They all looked so uncomfortable. Truth was none of them knew just how to tell Tetsu that he might end up seeing Suzu in a coffin.

Susumu finally spoke up, "You can see him if he gets better."

"If?" Tetsu murmured.

Susumu glanced indifferently down at the red head. "Yes. IF he lives you can see him."

Tetsu stared down at the white tiled floor and chewed on his bottom lip. "I want to see him…"

Tetsu's lips trembled as he tried desperately to hold back his tears again. He just wanted to see Suzu one more time. What if Suzu didn't make it? He had to apologize no matter what. He couldn't let Suzu leave thinking he was alone in the world.

"I want to see him!" Tetsu shouted. Bolting out of his chair Tetsu tried to break away. Susumu's hand flew out and roughly snatched the back of Tetsu's collar before he was able to get too far. Jerking him back with his shirt Susumu choked Tetsu before swinging him around and slamming the already bruised and broken boy into the wall.

"Now listen up ya' spoiled brat," Susumu hissed, "You two punks have already caused us enough grief. So how about you get over yourself and grow up."

"Susumu!" Ayumu barked in outrage.

"Shut up!" Susumu turned on his sister, "You take just as much responsibility for this mess as they do. You brought that lunatic in. It doesn't matter what his doctor said, you knew how warped his mind was."

"More importantly," Susumu lowered his voice to a whisper, "You knew why he was put in that mental hospital, you knew the whole story, but you didn't even think to tell anyone about it. You didn't even tell me."

Ayumu bit her lip and hung her head. She knew her brother was right.

Tetsu's hands shook. He knew this whole mess was his fault. Having Susumu scold him for his actions just made him feel that much worse. He didn't know Ayumu's story, and he didn't much care. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for him.

"I…"Tetsu slid down the wall and slumped over, "I should never have hit him…"

Hijikata walked up to Tetsu and crouched down. Taking the green grenade out of his pocket Hijikata forced Tetsu to look at the bomb. "Do you know what this is Ichimura?" Hijikata asked gruffly.

Tetsu stared heavily down at it. "That's…Suzu's." he whispered.

"It's a grenade Tetsu." Hijikata told him, "Suzu was going to kill all those people with this. If you hadn't hit him all those people would be dead."

"Hitting him is about the only thing you did do right today…" Susumu whispered fiercely through clenched teeth.

Looking up into Hijikata's face Tetsu's gaze shook, "They….they killed his brother."

"Tetsu" Ayumu looked sorrowfully at the young boy, "Suzu's brother died of a heart attack."

"No!" Tetsu screamed, "They killed him! I was there I saw him die! He was bleeding…" Tetsu's voice trailed off into a hoarse whisper. "I know…the dream Tatsu…It's not a dream, it's a memory."

Tatsu's expression was pained. The look one gets when the person you tried so hard to protect has gotten hurt. He could hardly look at his own brother he felt so guilty.

"The past doesn't matter." Hijikata said firmly, "Suzu was going to kill those people Tetsu. All of them."

Tetsu stared down at the cool tiled floor in defiance; he knew they wouldn't understand that those people deserved death for their misdeeds.

"All of you would have died those people, you, and Suzu. All dead." Hijikata went on trying to pierce Tetsu's thick skull with what was obvious knowledge.

"No," Tetsu whispered, "He was going to throw it into the middle of the street. We would have been safe…"

"How wide do you think that that explosion would have spread?" Hijikata growled. "Both of you would have died along with them. Even if you did manage to find cover, you would have been too close to the explosion for any of that to matter!"

"Kitamura was on a suicide mission Ichimura, and you were his sacrifice." Hijikata put emphases on his last words.

Tetsu's breathing slowed as he tried to register this new found information. Dead… he would have been dead. Did it matter either way? He _was_ dead; dead from betraying Suzu, dead for not seeing the truth, dead for letting fear take over him when control mattered most. If he had just let things be, at least he would have died with the illusion of true love still intact.

"I…I love him." Tetsu's voice was barely above a whisper, but its effect was immeasurable.

Everyone had their own expression. Some were shocked others who weren't so surprised hung their heads in embarrassment. Akesato had taken a sharp breath when little Tetsu admitted openly to partaking in such blasphemy. Saya wrapped her small balled fists up in the hem of her shirt; she wouldn't even look at Tetsu. Only one person showed any true anger.

"You _love_ him!" Susumu barked, "The little bastard nearly blows up the city and you say you _love_ him?"

Susumu stormed up past Hijikata and grabbed Tetsu by his hair pulling his face up level to his. "You think loving him will make this all go away? You've barely known the brat for a week and you think you love him."

"What did he do?" Susumu sneered, "Did he play with you? Make you feel things? Is that why you went with him on this little trip? He showed you a few new tricks last night, so you figure you owe him for all he's done for ya'?"

Tetsu's throat tightened and new tears sprung to his eyes. He wanted to scream, to deny all that Susumu accused him of. He wanted to defend his and Suzu's virginity. The anger that burned in Susumu's eyes scared his tongue into uselessness. A tear rolled down Tetsu's flushed cheek, followed by another, and then another. He knew vaguely that Susumu had had a rough round with homosexuals. Something had happened to him to make him think that they were all the same. All sex obsessed freaks. He wanted to prove mullet head wrong, but he just didn't have the strength or the will to fight back.

A long moment passed. The only sound that could be heard was Tetsu's desperate attempt to still his own whimpering. Susumu let go of Tetsu and let him fall to the ground with impact.

"Disgusting…" Was all Susumu could think of to say. He turned around and stalked down the hospital hall. Ayumu was the only one to follow him.

"Please…"Tetsu's begged. "I…I just want to see him…"

After a moment's silence Hijikata nodded in compliance, "Alright…"

Saya had stood beyond all the others and watched as Tetsu crumbled and then tried to pull himself together again. After all that had been revealed he still wanted to talk to Suzu. She had hoped that after what Susumu had said Tetsu would have seen the error of his way. Saya didn't like how Susumu had done it, but she knew that it had to be done. Tetsu needed to see what a bad influence Suzu was. If he got a little battered on the way there, well that was just the price that he would have to pay.

Now Saya walked behind Tetsu in quietly. It was eerie how Tetsu was able to walk so straight and with such determination. He had seemed so broken when Susumu left. Now it was like he had taken any reserve of dignity he had left and pooled it into his legs. She wasn't certain why Tetsu needed to see Suzu so badly. One would think that after everything that they had gone through, he would just run away. She would have preferred it if he did. Esspecialy if he ran to her.

Saya could only think of one reason Tetsu could have for seeing Suzu again. Tetsu had to have questions for that bastard. Like how was Suzu able to cast such an evil spell over him when he had someone so much better for him? She tried to tell herself that it was Tetsu's insatiable curiosity that drove him to try to seek out his one time lover. She tried to lie herself into thinking that it had nothing to do with the emotions that Tetsu claimed to have for the silver haired teen. He was going there only to end it all. That was it. He was confronting Suzu so he could go on living his life.

Hijikata was able to talk the nurse into letting Tetsu see his friend. He just needed a little help from Okita to get her to comply. It was hard to get someone to turn a doorknob when they were too afraid of you to even move.

The room was cold and doused in pure white. Everything seemed so pure. The bleeps that came from opposite end of the room were a stark contrast to the silence that fell in between the monitor's noises. Lying under the white cotton bed spread Suzu neither looked neither at home nor compliant. He merely seemed aware of his surroundings and looked as if this dove hell was of normalcy. He seemed merely indifferent to the four walls that surrounded him and the glairing pureness that seemed to sustain it.

"Suzu." Tetsu choked. Fumbling to his side the redhead fell to his knees breathing heavily on the verge of tears.

For a moment Suzu didn't speak. Saya kept her distance standing by the closed door way. It was hard for her to be in the same room, to look at that ill form that was once nearly drained of blood. She wanted so much to throw open the door and run, but she stilled herself with the knowledge that she would witness Tetsu's last encounter with the beast. For a moment Saya looked into Suzu's piercing blue eyes. When she looked she found an ice that froze the rushing blood in her veins. She had been prepared for his heated rage, but the cold passion of furry that she saw unnerved her very core.

_-Kitty, kitty, please come here.- _

Shinpachi slumped back into one of the hospitals waiting room chairs and sighed. Sanosuke sat hunched over next to him, obviously uncomfortable in a chair that was several sizes to small for him.

Shinpachi looked mildly about. This place was so depressing it was boring. Puppy Boy and Saya had gone off to visit the Punk and every body else was sitting around mopping. He knew this was a sad time but he had difficulty getting himself down. Suzu was nearly dead, Tetsu had nearly snapped, and both of them had nearly died. Some how though he just couldn't keep his mind off of the one guy he was mad at the most right now.

Scanning the room a few more times Shinpachi realized that that one guy had disappeared.

"Hey Sano…" Shinpachi tilted his head towards his large companion.

"Hmm?" Sanosuke murmured tearing his gaze away from whatever he had been ogling for the past five minutes to look down at his short friend.

"Where did Heisuke go?" Shinpachi asked.

"Oh, uhm he went to go get some coffee I think." Sanosuke explained.

"Dammit." Shinpachi mumbled.

Pushing himself up and out of his seat Shinpachi looked around. "Which way did he go?"

"To the right," Sano told him returning his gaze to the food cart he had been eyeing before. , "If you're going after him, can you bring me back a muffin or something?" Sano pleaded "The nurses here are stingy." He whined.

A touch of an amused smile crossed Shinpachi's face as he laughed, "Yeah sure."

Shinpachi stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down the hallways Sanosuke had mentioned. It didn't take him long to find Heisuke sulking over the worn out coffee vending machine.

"Piece of junk." Heisuke mussed whapping the machine as he tried to get it to cough up his quarter.

Shinpachi waked up next to his friend and waited patiently to be noticed.

Heisuke glanced down awkwardly at the shorter man. "It's busted." By the way his voice cracked it was obvious that he was trying to start a conversation, and end their awkward moment.

Shinpachi pushed the taller man aside and shoved one of his own quarters into the machine. Following the directions on the machine the little red head pressed the flashing buttons to get the coffee he wanted. The contraption spat out a styrophom cup and filled it with the order.

Shinpachi gave a mocking grin as he handed over the cup of coffee. Heisuke took it a little grudgingly.

Heisuke sipped the beverage. His face twisted a little at the bitter taste of the pure black coffee. "It's bitter." He complained a tad childishly.

Shinpachi gave him a half glare, "Don't complain, at least you got something to calm your nerves."

Heisuke shrugged and sipped the scolding liquid again. "I'd rather have something else…"

Rolling his eyes Shinpachi half shoved a few more quarters into the food machine next to the coffee maker. Punching two of the buttons and reaching into the slot he pulled out the muffin that had fallen to the bottom. "You're about as ungrateful as Puppy boy when we gave him that toy gun for Christmas."

Heisuke's grip tightened around the small cup in his hands. For a few moments he starred blankly down the semi crowded hallway. When he finally snapped out of it he placed the cup on a small ledge of an empty window.

"Shinpachi…" Heisuke began in a whisper.

"Hmm?" Shinpachi half turned to look at his companion.

Heisuke chewed lightly on his bottom lip. He weighed his words carefully, trying to decide if it would be better to be blunt, or evasive. Neither seemed very good, but he had to find out. He settled on blunt. "Do you really think that I've slept with a kid?"

Shinpachi moved his gaze away from his friend. He felt a stab of guilt knowing that his pedophile comment had actually hurt his friend. "Well…" Shinpachi looked down studying the brown plastic wrapped muffin in his hands, turning it this way and that as if the muffin held some sort of safety passage out of the situation. "It's just that…the way you're always going after those boys…it's kind of suspicious ya' know?"

He crossed his arms and rested his elbows on the window seal next to the cup of coffee that Shinpachi had given him. "No…I guess I don't know."

"Oh come on!" Shinpachi growled exasperated, " You're always making lewd comments about them and… and it's like every time you see one you go berserk and start obsessing over them. It's kind of suggestive!" He snapped.

Heisuke played slightly with his cup. "I've said more suggestive things about you and Sanosuke than I've said about the kids" Heisuke grinned impishly at the many memories he had created by teasing Shinpachi and Sanosuke about their inability to ever remain separated for more than five seconds.

Shinpachi seemed to be remembering the same kind of scenes because a slight blush took over his face before he snapped, "Yeah and even that's disturbing!"

Heisuke grinned widely turning his head to look over his shoulder, "I don't suppose it would help if I tried to justify my actions would it?"

Shrugging his shoulders Shinpachi walked over and leaned onto the windowsill next to his taller friend. "Go ahead."

"Would you believe" Heisuke mused innocently, "That each of those little boys that I adore so much remind me of you?"

The started look on Shinpachi's face made Heisuke's grin widen, "It's true!" He exclaimed, "Tetsu especially! If you just got rid of his ponytail and gave him freckles he's look like a mini Shini!"

"Mini Shini?" Shinpachi looked at him oddly, "You really are cracked."

Heisuke laughed at the compliment, "The little boy with the freckles, and the kid with the big green eyes, both made me think of you."

"Quiet truthfully every one we meet either reminds me of you or Sanosuke." Heisuke said somberly.

Shinpachi stared out the window taking it all in with a look of mild disbelief. "Everyone ya' meet huh?" Shinpachi sighed, "Alright…I guess that makes sense."

"Still though." Shinpachi turned his head an animatedly disturbed expression over his famous kitty smile, "While the little boys?"

"Because they look so adorable and small!" Heisuke turned scooping Shinpachi up in a cuddling huh, "Just like you!"

Shinpachi's eye twitched while Heisuke continued to cuddle him in mid air in front of all the randomly passing strangers. "All right all right! Just put me down!"

Heisuke placed Shinpachi neatly on the ground, "So…does this mean you'll go on a date with me?" Heisuke questioned hopefully.

Shinpachi sighed and nodded, "Yeah…we can go one a date."

"Yes!" Heisuke jumped and danced around the smaller man turning many heads their way.

Heisuke leaned over Shinpachi's shoulder and nuzzled his neck, "Oooh and I have soo many idea's for what we can do!" The deep purr in his voice suggested something a little more than a trip to the local Amusement Park.

"It's just one date!" Shinpachi yelped blushing.

Heisuke shrugged and grinned wickedly, "Better than the alternative, I suppose."

Shinpachi sighed and smiled slightly while Heisuke went and picked up the nearly forgotten coffee cup and plastic wrapped muffin.

"Atleast we know who's going to be wearing the pants in this relationship." Shinpachi grinned cockily.

"Mm…"Heisuke mussed, "I'd rather you not wear any pants at all." He grinned.

Shinpachi twitched and kicked Heisuke in the seat of his pants, "Just go pervert!"

Heisuke stumbled forward laughing as he tried to keep all the coffee safely in his cup and the muffin in from falling to the ground.

Heisuke nearly danced down the inhabited hallway merrily holding the cup of coffee that Shinpachi gave him in one hand and the muffin intended for Sanosuke in the other.Shinpachi mussed silently. Somehow that picture implied something of a **completely **different nature.

_-I want to make sure no one ever harms you.- _

Susumu half stood slumped against one of the hallway walls glaring down at the cold tile floor underneath his feet venomously. He didn't see the floor though. What he saw was the look on Tetsunosuke's face when he claimed he loved the silver haired brat he had known for less than a week and the wrenching sickness in his gut that he felt when his mind finally pieced together that the little red head that he had so avidly picked on all these years was really gay.

He had never had a reason to hate homosexuals until several years back. Hell he had hardly known that guys could do something like that with each other. He had still been a little bit of a crybaby then, but he it was the time when he was slowly changing. He hadn't even met Tetsunosuke yet.

Ayumu had taken him to one of her work parties. Susumu supposed she wanted to broaden his horizons and get him used to the differences of people around him. Or maybe she just wanted to screw with his head. He didn't care to try to defend her actions or anyone else's for that matter.

She had introduced him to one of her homosexual friends. Ayumu put an undeniable emphasis on the fact that Dr. Ito was gay. She had left him with the man to go chatter uselessly with one of her peers after kindly asking the older man to take care of him.

Dr. Ito was several years his senior. Susumu was just a boy of ten while Ito had to be in his late twenties or early thirties. It was here that Susumu tended to stop the memory. Everything went downhill when Ayumu left them alone. Susumu tried not to think of the fact that the doctor had been a little bit tipsy. He tried not to recall how naive he had been to believe that the doctor really had something he needed to get out of his office. The smell of alcohol the taste of that foul liquid on his tongue, the feel of his skin being pressed by foreign hands, he tried not to remember. Mostly he tried to forget the pain and how he had sobbed, crying out desperately for help to the empty halls.

Susumu fought against his natural reaction to gag at the bitter memory. His left hand covered his mouth to hide the evidence of his teeth biting down on his tongue. He wasn't one to run for anything, so he let the memory take its coarse.

Eventually they were found. Found by a worried Ayumu looking about desperately for her little brother and the boss that she had left him with. Ayumu had screamed and kicked Ito, she bloodied up the older man's face with her nails and knuckles causing the older man to lose a few teeth and her to sprain her fingers. She berated him for manipulating a small child, she damned him for everything that he was, and as she final blow she left the hospital making them lose their hardest working and most competent nurse. Nothing she did though could make what happened go away though. Nothing she ever would do in the years to come would make the sickening wrench of his stomach when someone mentioned 'those people' go away…

The hallow clicking of heals over slick plastic made Susumu jerk his head up painfully. Ayumu stood before him looking coldly down at the trembling hand that once covered her little bother's mouth.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" Ayumu whispered a tad harder than she had meant to.

Susumu's response was to shove both of his hands into his jean pockets. He looked away from her. It was just so hard to look straight into the eyes of the woman who had delivered his body into the hands of the devil.

"It's not his fault you know…"Ayumu said quietly. When Susumu's cold eyes flickered to her face in disbelief Ayumu finished her sentence hastily, "Tetsu's I mean."

"I've never blamed him for what happened to me." Susumu stated the emotion in his voice as unyielding as stone.

"If you're going to blame anyone," Ayumu went on as if she hadn't heard his reply, "Blame me. I was the one who wanted you to keep an open mind."

Ayumu sighed turning to look out at the group of people sitting out in the waiting room, "I just wanted you to accept all kinds of people."

"Are you trying to defend yourself?" Susumu sneered.

Ayumu drew her self up straight, her face becoming as hard as Susumu's words, "No. I wasn't trying to defend him either."

"Then what is it that you want?"

Ayumu turned to look at her younger brother, "For you to apologize to Tetsunosuke."

Susumu's eyes seemed to look in on himself for a moment, "I said nothing that wasn't true."

"You can't go around hating every man who finds themselves attracted to other men." Ayumu stated firmly.

"The idiot claims to be in love with a potential murderer." Susumu snapped, "You expect me to think that he even knows what the hell he's getting into?"

"No," Ayumu said calmly, "I expect you to ask him to forgive you for you pushing your prejudice against his kind on him."

"What are you talking about?" Susumu said icily.

"You blame every gay man on the planet for what happened to you five years ago." Ayumu snapped, "Do you realize that Hijikata, the master that you so obediently adore, is currently holding a homosexual relationship with Okita?"

"Even if you have ignored the signals, you can not tell me that you didn't know that they were together when they came home last night covered with each other's sent." Ayumu turned her back on her brother to look out at Hijikata slumped back in his chair with Souji's head resting on top of his shoulder sleeping.

"You can damn Dr. Ito all you want. He deserves it." Ayumu whispered, "But don't blame them all for his mistake, don't drag the innocent into your hatred."

Without waiting for her little brother to reply Ayumu walked back into the waiting room. Susumu watched as Ayumu endorsed her self in conversation with a worried Tatsunosuke. He could still hear Ayumu's unspoken words ringing in his mind.

"_Hate him all you want, but don't kill those who share one similarity with him. Don't become a mass murderer."_ Her voice went on coldly. _"Just don't be like Suzu."_

A sad smile hardly to be recognized as such pressed its way onto Susumu's features. "Alright," He whispered to her unhearing ears, "I won't give in to insanity just yet."

_-Kitty, kitty, don't run away.- _

Tatsunosuke looked up into the sad eyes of the woman who had housed him and his brother for the past few days. "I'm sorry…" Her voice whispered.

"Ayumu," Tatsu smiled sadly, "None of this is your fault. Please, it's I who should apologize."

Ayumu's laughter was bitter sweet, "For what? Tatsu, what could you possibly apologize for? You've done nothing wrong."

"I'm afraid I need forgiveness for what I will do, not what I've done." Tatsu told her, "I'll be moving. We will, I mean, me and Tetsu."

"I see." Ayumu sighed.

"Forgive me Ayu." Tatsu pleaded, "It's nothing you've done, and I just think that Tetsu would be able to get on better without this city to remind him of everything that has happened."

"You want to take him somewhere where he won't have any contact with Suzu don't you?"

"Yes," Tatsu stated evenly, "That would be another reason."

Ayumu placed her hand on top of Tatsu's head and ruffled the short bush of hair he had there, "I understand. Everything and anything for your brother correct?"

Tatsu nodded somberly in reply, "You can come visit us anytime, so long as Suzu is not with you." Tatsu told her, "I think Tetsu would like that. We'll be able to write and call, but … I don't think I could ever bring Tetsu back to this place. There's just too much that has been done."

"I know Tatsu," Ayumu smiled, "You don't need to explain anything to me."

Ayumu looked out at the hall that Tetsu and Saya had disappeared down not too long age. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "When are you going to tell him?"

"When he gets back, this will be the last time he will talk to Suzu." Tatsu murmured his last words under his breath, "So long as the gods favor me."

"Alright," Ayumu took her hand off of Tatsunosuke's head, "If you need help moving, just call me or Susumu. Don't worry about Suzu. By tomorrow he will be reinstated into the mental hospital."

"Thank you Ayu…" Tatsu whispered.

Looking past Ayu, Tatsu caught a glimpse of her younger brother. The coldness of the boy's face made his skin crawl. He knew that he should be furious at the teen for his abuse towards Tetsu, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything about his anger. If he looked into Susumu's eyes he had a feeling he'd find mockery. He could hear a small copy of Susumu's voice berating him for running away, coldly sneering at him for trying to shelter Tetsu.

_I want him to get better,_ Tatsu hissed back in his own mind,_ I want Tetsu to smile again. You can't judge me like this. Sometimes running is the only way to solve anything… _Susumu turned his back on him without a word.

_-If you do I won't be able to help you.- _

Tetsu clasped his hands around Suzu's and kneeled beside him. "Suzu," Tetsu began, "Oh god, you're alive…" His breath became weak and shallow.

Tetsu made an effort to shove down the tears than sprung into his eyes as he looked at his boyfriend's frail body. He was alive… he was breathing… what more could he possibly ask for in this moment?

"God you have no idea how happy I am to see you." The words that were choked out of his constricted throat sounded horse. He tightened his grip around Suzu's boney fingers. He was alive…

Suzu didn't say anything, and if it weren't for the rise and fall of his thin chest Tetsu would had feared that maybe the machines that bleeped and buzzed around him were lying. His ice blue eyes were fixed, not on the wall in front of him, but on the inner workings of his own mind. Suzu laid there remembering a singular moment repeatedly like a broken record playing over and over again in his mind. The record would not let him forget his pain; it wouldn't let him move on in life. This was the music which he lived his life by. The picture witch fueled his every action during the day and his every dream during the night. He couldn't breathe without knowing that this breath was taking him one step closer to the goal that the music and the pictures had set for him. He now wondered: What had I done wrong? What step had I taken when I didn't move towards my destiny? When had my dedication wavered? Was this failure punishment for that moment in time, or was it just a fluke brought on by the fact that I was once apart of mankind?

Suzu's fingers tightened around Tetsu's as his mind slowly drifted away from these thoughts and back to the present. His shallow breath drew in slowly before he spoke.

"Tetsu…" Suzu's voice came out in a breathy hiss, "Do you know what it is like to lose someone close to you?"

Tetsu stared vaguely at the chalky brown fingers between his own flushed hands. He was remembering the emotions he had felt when his parents died. That nauseous sensation that ached in the back of his jaw and down the front of his throat. The sickening emptiness of his own stomach as he was force fed the belief that his mother would never again sing him his favorite lullaby and that his father would never pull out quotes of strange languages that confused him, but left him feeling a little more confident, a little safer, and a little bit happier. He recalled the buring sensation that swallowed his eyes and stayed for days on end forcing him to never forget that moment and to cry until there was nothing left inside of him. He remembered the nightmares that haunted him for years of his parent's death and the blissful dreams that he enjoyed about their return that left him feeling even emptier than before when he woke up.

He remembered that bitter twist of his stomach when he had wrestled with the thought that Suzu might die. He knew of the two tragedies his parents death had felt much worse. He knew it was only that way because the death of his parents had been final while Suzu still held a chance of life. The notion that if Suzu had not survived he would be reliving that bitter sickness that came with his parent's death made Tetsu's heart ache. Tetsu never wanted to go though that pain again, not now, not ever.

"Yeah…"Tetsu laughed bitterly with grief, "I know what it feels like…"

Suzu drew breath and hissed out painfully again, "Do you know what it's like to sit there, crying out for help, unable to move? To have everyone watching but not moving?"

"They just sat there and watched, Tetsu…they never gave a damn." His last words came out as a low growl.

Tetsu wanted so badly to reply. He wanted to scream out to him, _"Yes, I know how it feels. I know the pain that you felt that day. I know how badly your wounds fester. Please…let me heal you…"_ He couldn't though. His own memories were coming back to him in an onslaught of raw emotions.

The blood that dripped from his hands onto the ground as he held Suzu's bleeding skull. The hundreds of eyes that stared at him blankly from a distance seemed to mock his efforts. His throat had gone raw from all his screaming at those deaf faces. The tears he cried slid down his face mixing with the blood that had sprayed across his face. Worst of all was the physical feeling that tainted the nerves in his hands. He could still feel the warm gush of blood that ran over his fingers, the heat of his open wound could not hide the sensation of Suzu's flesh slowly loosing its warmth. If only they had helped him…if only they had helped Suzu…maybe…

Tetsu's train of thought was broken when a voice pierced through the fog of his memories. The memories of today and the overlapping memories of those years ago dispersed when he heard his name being called.

"Tetsu…" Suzu whispered his name harshly, "Do you know Tetsu…how it feels to be free only realize you'll be locked up again? To fail in your only goal in life? To trust someone so deeply as to let them share your moment of glory, only to have them betray you?" His voice had become shaky with repressed emotions by the end of his barrage of questions. Suzu's breaths became jerky, like violent gasps. Pupils dilated, his eyes went past the physical and straight into Tetsu's soul. Yet, for some reason all he could see was the illusion of the black heart Suzu had accused Tetsu of harboring.

Suzu wrapped his fingers tighter around Tetsu's, squeezing so hard that the bones in his hand grated sharply against each other. Pain shot through Tetsu's arm in a violent tickling sensation. Wincing Tetsu tried to withstand the fresh pain. His clenched jaw made his ears ache. Tetsu refused to shut his eyes though, he said he wanted to see Suzu and he wasn't going to let anything stop him. Tetsu bit his tongue to keep himself from crying out in pain when Suzu's hand clenched tighter nearly snapping the bones in his hand.

_Maybe…_Tetsu hoped desperately; if he could take this pain he could break through to Suzu. _Maybe…_he could show Suzu how much he was willing to take for him.

From across the room Saya watched in horror. Her lips trembled behind her small hands. When was she supposed to step in and stop this atrocity? Her plan had been to let Tetsu say his final goodbyes, and console him when he broke down after. Suzu was screwing everything up though! It was so like him she wondered why she never expected it. Should she let Suzu lash out at her Tetsu? Was is better to let him brake Tetsu so that Tetsu would be able to understand the full extent of this man's evil, or was his evil too much for anyone to take?

Hastily she made one small step forward. Indecisive, Saya fought with herself. Should she stand down and let him take it full on or was it better for her, and Tetsu, if she came to his rescue?

"Don't." the small gasp was hardly audible, but it cut through Saya like a knife.

It came from Tetsu. The redhead was on his knees. With his hand still clamped tightly in Suzu's his head was half bowed with his hazel eyes looking straight up into the face that held him.

He wouldn't even look at her. Saya realized he wanted to face his demons head on. Tetsu was going to fight Suzu on his own. She wondered though. If he was so intent of winning this battle why did it seem as if he was trying to tame him instead of conquering him?

"Don't what?" Suzu hissed down at the crumpled form that kneeled next to his bed. "Don't speak of the truth? Don't hurt you? Don't make you squirm by your own faults?"

"You betrayed me. Do you think I'm going to let you walk away without making you feel miserable?" Tetsu didn't answer.

"Traitorous bastard!" Suzu swore, "Was this your plan from the start? Get me to show you my dreams my weaknesses so you could tear all of my hard work to pieces! You swore to stand by me always! You lied. Traitor! Liar! Heartless bastard!"

Blinking back the tears that stung his eyes Tetsu opened his mouth to speak. He couldn't force a sound past the lump that had expanded in his throat though. What would he say anyways? If he denied Suzu accusations, would he believe him?

Finally Tetsu gasped, "How…could I be plotting…if you hit on me first?"

Suzu froze. The fact seemed to wind itself around his claims. It challenged all of them down to their very foundation.

The moment didn't last long though.

"Did Ayu put you up to this? …She knows of my past…she watched my every move…Did she put you on watch and tell you to stop me should I try to carry out my plans?" Suzu's voice was low. He was still contemplating the probability of this scene.

"No." Tetsu said, "Ayumu has nothing to do with this. She never even spoke to me about you."

"So it was all of your own accord then." A slit of a grin spread eerily across Suzu's face. "You betrayed me with no reason, no one to force your hand. You struck at me with no motive." Suzu laughed, "You're more twisted then all those so-called doctors at the institution!"

"Please Suzu." Tetsu pleaded, "I love you…please…"

"Love!" Suzu barked. His cold laugh echoed off of the white plastered walls filling every corner with its icy complex.

He tightened his grip once more around Tetsu's bruised hand. He seemed to relish in the pain that etched itself on his ex's face. His voice was hard and cold as he said "Do you think you're _love_ is going to bring my brother back! Is your _love_ going to get me my revenge! Your love won't give me back all those years I spent plotting. Your love won't keep those freaks from dragging me back into my cell." Suzu lowered his voice into a venomous hiss "Your love isn't even real..."

Tight silent was strung between them. For a moment neither of them could move. Tetsu's head hung limp, tears flowed over the bridge of his nose as he stared blankly at the floor. Suzu stared down at the exposed nape of Tetsu's neck his gaze empty.

Suzu's hand relaxed releasing Tetsu's bruised knuckles. Slowly Tetsu's pale hand slid from Suzu's tanned one. There fingers lingered briefly together until finally Tetsu's hand dropped hitting the cold tile floor.

The seconds that ticked by seemed much too long for either of them to bear. The thing that broke their heavy silence was the slight rustling of the bed sheets as Suzu pulled his hand back onto his bed. Tetsu came out of his dazed state, but he didn't lift his head. He didn't want to see Suzu's blue eyes looking somewhere other than him, he didn't want to see the firm line that had let into his jaw. Tetsu didn't want to bare witness to Suzu's utter rejection.

"Leave." The word held no layer of emotion. It was just a simple command for what should have been a simple action.

Tetsu's knees ached as he pushed himself onto his feet. Never touching the bed and refusing to look at Suzu one last time he turned toward the door. The light scuffle of his tennis shoes against the floor was the only sound any of them heard. When he reached the door and turned the knob the light click of the lock seemed empty. He pulled the door open and before another word could be spoken he disappeared.

Saya stared sadly after him. It was all for the best. That's what she tried to tell herself. How could something so painful be all right though?

"He's all yours you know." Suzu's voice slipped into her subconscious. She nearly didn't recognize his voice. It sounded so foreign when he used it to talk to her. He had only spoken to her once before. That day seemed so far away now even though it was only yesterday.

Turning Saya looked innocently at the tan teenager and waited for him to explain.

"It's what you wanted isn't it?" Suzu smirked. She was used to him smirking, but somehow this one just seemed creepier than all the others. "You can have him. He's not much of a prize anyways.

Was it just her, or did his voice sound a little forced? It was like he was…lying? No, it couldn't be. He hated Tetsu now, and Tetsu would soon grow to feel the same.

As Saya turned on her heals and left she tried her best to leave all her doubts about those two boys in the room behind her. When she closed the door behind her she hoped to lock all those ill feelings with the door. When she went forward to comfort Tetsu who sat hunched over on a nearby chair she prayed that she was walking towards a future where Tetsu and love wouldn't be so far apart. She hoped, she wished, she prayed, but miracles seldom come to those who pray.

_-Kitty, kitty, please don't be sad.- _

The hallway was empty with the exception of him and her. It was silent with the exception of her heals clicking across the white tile as she walked over to his huddled form. Saya didn't really know what to say. She had thought of a million and one comforting phrases to use to console her best friend with, all of them just seemed empty when she thought of writing them. Instead she placed her hand on his back and slowly rubbed up and down as a symbol of her sympathy. The shaking was slight, and even though his face was hidden by his wild orange hair she could tell that he was crying.

"It hurts…" Tetsu whispered while cradling his battered hand.

_Should I get a doctor?_ Saya elegantly etched the words onto his back with her finger. She had asked, but she knew that it wasn't physical pain that Tetsu was suffering from.

Tetsu shook his head slightly and gave a small hallow chuckle, "No…I'll be fine…"

A moment of silence passed between them before Tetsu finally wiped his tears away with his forearm sniffling. He looked up at her from pained eyes. "What do I do Saya?" He asked quietly, "I've never hurt this much before…"

Saya's face tightened in determination. Flinging her arms around his neck she pulled him into a tight embrace. Clenching her eyes shut she held back her own tears moving her fingers franticly over his back in a message.

_Lean on someone let them help you shoulder your burdens. Lean on them and _grow_. That's what love is all about._

His hands trembled as he gripped her shoulders gently. "I can't Saya…" His voice was little more than a gasp of regret. "Please…forgive me Saya, but…I…I just can't. Not while I still feel so strongly for him."

Hearing these words just made Saya cling tighter. _Forget him!_ Her words seemed to hiss at him. _Forget him! I'm here for you and I won't go away._

"I know…" Tetsu smiled sadly. With a small push he pulled her off of him and looked at her hurt face. She refused to look up at him; she just stared intensely at some spot on the ground.

Tetsu stood up looking away from her. He knew how much she wanted him to love her, but he just couldn't.

"Maybe someday…" Saya's head shot up and looked up hopefully at him. "But I can't love you or anyone else, not while I'm still thinking of him…It wouldn't be fair."

Saya nodded her head slightly. She couldn't understand why he still harbored feeling for that bastard, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to stand holding him when he was off dreaming for Suzu.

Tetsu pulled her into a friendly hug and smiled into her hair. "Thank you Saya… you're the best."

She wound her arms around him, but she looked up away from him. Thinking now, she couldn't help but wonder. Could she really wait for 'Someday'?

_-I'm here to hold you.- _

Valentines Day had finally arrived. What was supposed to be a day of love and celebration had turned into a day of wistful goodbyes. The day was sunny, but no one had forgotten the events that had taken place a just a day or so back. Nearly everyone had come out at some time during that day to wish Tatsunosuke and Tetsunosuke the best of luck in their new home. This might be the last time any of them saw the two brothers again.

Sanosuke, Heisuke and Shinpachi had left earlier that day, but not before making a scene with Heisuke announcing that Shinpachi had finally given into his demands and that they were going to get married next week. Shinpachi however, denied this little outburst and sagely admitted to agreeing to going out on one date with the perverted younger man. Sanosuke gave off the air of feeling somewhat left out, but instantly felt better when Heisuke said that they might just be able to squeeze him in too. Tatsunosuke was not the only one to be more than a little disturbed by this turn of events. Susumu made a point to keep a little farther out of reach than normal.

Tetsu had spent the past few days in his room hardly speaking to anyone. Not even Saya could bring herself to open that door to speak with him. Today though, Tetsu came out but his mood didn't seem to improve. He talked to the others, he laughed at the trio's jokes, and he ate all of the food Ayu gave him, but his heart just didn't seem into anything.

The news that he and Tatsu were moving didn't seem to hit him as hard everyone thought it would. To him it was just another dull ache to add to his throbbing heart. He would miss everyone, Saya and Okita especially. He might miss Susumu…maybe.

The afternoon sun beat down on Tetsu as he dragged his luggage down the dusty driveway to Tatsu's car. They were leaving in a few minutes and this was the last suitcase that needed to be thrown into the trunk.

Slamming the trunk closed Tetsu turned around to head back in and tell Tatsu that they were ready. Someone stood in his path though. Susumu stood there, studying him as if Tetsu were some kind of puzzle waiting to be solved.

"You here to tell me to get over it?" Tetsu asked quietly.

"No…I…" Susumu for once seemed at a loss as to what to say.

Susumu had come to apologize. He just couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He knew Ayumu had been right. He just wasn't one to openly admit to making a mistake easily. Especially to some half pint brat.

"I wanted to say…" Susumu's words trailed off without him again.

Why was this so damn hard? Hijikata was gay, Okita was gay, hell nearly everyone around him was gay! He knew better than to judge them because they had the same preferences as Ito. Hijikata was his boss; he'd do anything the man asked of him. He respected Okita too, though not to the same extent. The guy was just way too feminine sometimes. He might not have respected Tetsu as he did those two, but he should have still been able to take back his words. Why was this so damn hard?

"Look," Susumu growled, "I just wanted to tell ya'--"

"Tetsu!" Tatsu voice cried out from the front porch over the long dusty drive, "Are you ready!"

"Good Luck." Susumu spat the words out so fast it barely registered that that wasn't what he meant to say at all.

Tetsu looked from Tatsu to Susumu a tiny quirk lifted one side of his lips, "Thanks…"

Tatsu walked down to the car followed by Ayumu, Akesato, Yamanami, Hijikata and a particularly bouncy Okita. They all came out to say their final goodbyes. Saya wasn't there Tetsu noted. It was just as well, he couldn't bear to see her cry.

"We'll miss you Tetsu." Akesato smiled kindly down at the small red head bending down to scoop him into a heartfelt hug. Yamanami stood behind her smiling.

"I'll try to get Saya to go down and visit you soon ok?" Yamanami grinned in a silent apology for his daughter's absence.

"Thanks." Tetsu smiled looking up at Saya's empty window sadly.

"Don't get into much trouble ok Tetsu?" Okita smiled with Saizo angrily oinking in his arms.

"I'll try." Tetsu answered the older man not letting go of his sad smile.

"Yeah right." Hijikata snorted blowing a stream of smoke from his pipe. Okita chuckled giddily hanging onto Hijikata's with his only free arm.

Ayumu handed Tatsu a box of food she had made for their trip home. "It's not much but hopefully it will get you through." She smiled.

"Thank you Ayu." Tatsu bowed gratefully accepting her gift.

"I'll miss you Tetsu." Ayumu told him as she ruffled his hair with her hand.

Tetsu jumped forward wrapping his arms around Ayu's waist. He murmured his goodbyes into her shirt. No matter what had happened, he had Ayu to thank for helping him meet Suzu. She had looked out for them, she was the one he was most grateful too.

Susumu stood off to the side just watching everyone say their goodbyes. It wasn't until Tetsu and Tatsu had climbed into their car that his sister walked over to him.

"Did you tell him?" She whispered into his ear as everyone else headed back into the Inn.

"…No…" Susumu muttered under his breath.

Ayu didn't press the matter any further. She just turned and headed back in leaving her little brother to stare out after the shrinking figure of the Ichimura brother's car.

Susumu wondered if Tetsu actually caught the meaning behind his words. Did the little punk actually know what he was trying to say? Has Susumu been forgiven, or did Tetsu not even know that he had asked for forgiveness? It was too late to ask. He couldn't make out his face from this distance, so he couldn't read his emotions. All he could tell was that Tetsu was looking back, whether at him or past him he didn't know.

"Idgit." Susumu swore at himself.

_-Kitty, kitty, let me whisper in your ear.- _

Down the white halls he walked passing nameless faces with unknown purposes unable to hear their thoughts. The hallways were cool and no one seemed to mind. He walked passed door after door, each as identical as the next. There was no way to tell one from the other, but he knew where he was going. It was two-thirty on Valentines Day.

He finally found his door, his destination. Opening it he walked in to reveal an utterly plain room with an inexplicitly unique inhabitant. Sitting up on a white bed staring out a white curtained window in the middle of a white room sat a teenaged boy with dark brown skin, strikingly silver hair, and blue eyes that had become so cold that they were nearly as icy white as the room around him. The boy turned to the open door in a silent acknowledgement of the taller man's presence.

"What do you want?" Suzu asked in a clearly platonic voice. He didn't care why the man was here, he only asked because it was the only thing he could say.

"I want to talk to you of course." The man's voice was of a slightly higher pitch and all too happy, "I thought I could bring you a little holiday joy."

Suzu just stared blankly at the man as if the thought of celebrating this day had never occurred to him before. The man thought it possible that he never really had. "Your name is Okita right?" Suzu's voice held a hint of curiosity but nothing more than that.

Okita smiled pulling up a chair to sit on next to Suzu's bed. "That's right, and this cute little guy is Saizo!" Okita held up his little round piggy for the teenager to see. The pig glared at Suzu, Suzu glared back.

A small silence fell as Okita rested Saizo on his lap petting the small pig. "He's left." Okita stated simply, "Him and his brother have decided to move away to a new house. You'll be hard pressed to find him once you get better."

"Who said I was going to go searching for that brat?" Suzu sneered looking away from the purple haired man and his deranged pig.

Okita shrugged innocently and smiled, "Heisuke told me a strange tale once."

The sudden change in topic confused Suzu a bit. He turned his head back to look at Okita silently questioning the man's motives. Why was he here? Suzu had never ever really talked to the feminine man. He had seen the man when he first arrived, and he had witnessed his confessions and more indecent moments with Hijikata, but he had never engaged in conversation with him before. Was he here to cheer him up as payment for saving his lover's life? If that was it, he really couldn't care less.

"He told me," Okita went on, "that for every five acts of love passed between lovers one man dies."

Suzu looked at the purple haired man incuriously. Why was he telling him this? What was its point? Was this guy just weird or what?

"It's sad really." Okita sighed placing one finger cutely at the tip of his chin pouting. "Just think. The love of two people could be the catastrophe of another human being. If you think about it, a full life filled with love for one couple could lead to the death of hundreds…no _thousands_ of people."

Okita's gaze turned sneakily to Suzu's face. The young teenager wasn't looking back at him though. He was looking in on himself, thinking, doing the math, letting his calculative mind crunch the numbers and turn them to his advantage.

"Of coarse…"Okita licked his lips tentatively pressing his luck, "It only works on _true_ lovers." Suzu's eyes snapped up to meet his, but Okita turned his gaze to the ceiling, "And we all know how few of those there really are."

"Very few…" Suzu whispered in agreement.

A genuine smile spread over Okita's face as he saw the realization dawn in Suzu's eyes. Closing his eyes Okita scooped Saizo up into his arms once again and stood up from his chair. "I'm sorry I couldn't spend more time with you Suzu. This holiday really should be spent with someone close to you." He smiled down at the young teen.

"Good bye." Okita told him making his way to the door.

Just as Okita was about to step out he was stopped. "Mr. Okita." Suzu called out respectively.

"Yes Suzu?" He turned smiling.

"Thank you…" Suzu told him in a hushed voice his head bowed.

Okita's smile widened and nodded his head in acceptance. He finally turned and walked out the door leaving Suzu to contemplate this new found information.

"He'll figure out you're lying sooner or later you know." Hijikata's rough voice pierced the air once Okita had made his way far enough down the hall.

"I know." Okita smiled giddily up at him, "I'm hoping for later though. Much later."

"He'll hate you if he ever becomes sane again." Hijikata said in a supposedly scolding voice.

"Only for a moment, and then he'll understand." Okita told him while walking by his side. Hijikata just snorted in disbelief and let Souji wrap one of his arms around his as they headed out of the cold white hospital.

Suzu sat in his room. A million thoughts rushing into his mind at once he could only grasp onto one of them long enough to glance on it before another one knocked it away.

Had Tetsu known this? Maybe he had. It was possible that Tetsu had wanted to tell him that there was a better easier way to exact his revenge. A way that he'd never get caught or blamed and that neither of them could get hurt during. If Tetsu had really loved him as he had said, then they could be true lovers. They could kill all of those bastards and no one would have any proof.

"We could…" Suzu muttered aloud. Was there anyway of telling if your killing the right person? Probably not, but the odds that that one person they kill was in this city would increase with each action right? If they just … they could do so many things in one day and that would kill…Eventually… it might take a long time but eventually they could get all those faceless heartless freaks. What better way than to prolong their suffering? Wasn't torture always better when stretched out over time? Let them squirm with the uneasy feeling of a curse being laid upon their heads. They'd be scurrying about franticly wondering who would be next. Who would be the next in line to die in their deranged society? None of them would know that eventually they would all die. By his hand…no by _their _hands, by their lips, by their love no less!

It was perfect… utter perfection.

"Kitamura Suzu, you are to be transferred to the local Mental Institution. Any resistance will be met with a prolonged sentence." The man's voice never even hit Suzu's ears as several strong looking men in white surrounded him and began to tie his restraints into place.

Suzu didn't give a fight. His mind was too busy contemplating, plotting, and scheming. He would get out again; it was only a matter of time. With good behavior and a few well placed lies, he'd be out again in no time at all. Then he could begin his search. Then he, with Tetsu at his side once more, could claim his revenge. Sweet vengeance would be his. He began to plan so many things he and Tetsu could do, things that he could find that would make the body of their victim whither in an extended death.

The men carried pulled him to his feet and without the conscious order of his mind his feet began to walk. Laughter was waiting to explode bubbling at the back of his throat. It was just so simple, so easy, and all too sweet.

_I'm coming for you Tetsu. I'll find you I swear, even if I have to hunt you down to the ends of the earth just to let you in on my revelation. I will find you my love and no one will stop me this time._ Suzu couldn't contain his joy. As he was forced down the white halls of the hospital and into the back of a large white truck his laughter trailed after him lingering and echoing in every corridor, heard by every last occupant in the area.

_It's only a matter of time brother…_Suzu called up looked up to the heavens eager for his brother's redemption. _I swear vengeance will be ours. And his love will be mine…_

_-Because I need you to know, I love you.-_

* * *

Mahono: Ba dadada dum. Yep that's the end of Love Kills Thousands! Screwy ending ne? Alright… now for me to thank all the reviews I got for the last chapter.

**To:**

**Udyjay-** You still scare me…but you are the reason that I started writing again…I really don't want to die people… I'm glad you like my story, but I'm hardly a 'holy-one'. sigh ah well I guess every story needs one creepy reviewer like you huh? So thanks for the kick in the pants to get me started again! (p.s. Maybe this isn't a good story? No one died…so now I'm confused…)

**DAK-** Well I hope you're happy I didn't kill Suzu. I'm a huge fan girl of his too. I just got the Chrono Nanae's Art book not to long ago and let me tell you there is just SO much of Suzu's sexiness in there I nearly died…drool defiantly worth the 42 bucks I paid for it.

**K-chan-** Sorry… no cute ending. Please don't hate me! ; maybe in the next one. Be on the look out for another fic I'm planning on called Rich Kids. It's humor and…well you can find more about on my profile, but I'm certain it will end cutely. Again, sorry if I disappointed you!

**Kiharu-sama-** Stop crying he's not dead! Xx yeash…so many caps this one…Tetsu will smile again…someday… I think.

**Ayuki-chan-** I'm glad you like my writing, and I'm proud that it was the saddest thing you ever read (that's what I was aiming for), but please don't look up to my writing. Not yet. I still have bad grammar and spelling problems. Plus I tend to use Purple Pro (which is where you use so much detail it sounds stupid) I'm trying to fix it, and I did better in this chapter, but I have a ways to go before I am worthy enough to become anyone's idol.

**Vampira the Damned-** 1. Yes I am called Mahono. Fully Mahono Ryuketsu. It's my writing/artist name, but I put Jrock-chik before I came up with it. 2. The fact that you jump to conclusions means that my story is hitting something in you that makes you want more. That's good for me but bad for you because you might go mental with it ; your ideas for the ending were pretty good, I hadn't really thought of making it into a cycle, but I had to end it how it was. Thanks for the new ideas though.

**Suzu-the-Vampire-** Uhm…you reviewed for chapter one... but whatever! I hope this story ends to your liking. I don't know if there's really a 'love scene' in this chapter, but there is a lot of drama. So I hope you liked it all the same!

Thank you all for reviewing! A lot of you really stuck with me all the way, even those who didn't review, thanks for reading! Just remember, I need reviews because they jab at me to get writing, not because I want to be praised…but praise is also good! Hope to see you all again soon!

You're friend,

JRock-Chik / Mahono Ryuketsu


End file.
